Exit Wounds
by ilovejackharkness
Summary: A fluffy fic that I couldn't get out of my head after watching the TW finale. Jack/Ianto. And now its becoming a Doctor Who crossover. Please review and let me know if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Ianto stirred the coffee, glancing up for a moment at Jack who was currently pacing around his office. It was too quiet, far too quiet. And he was one who usually enjoyed the silence listening only to the sound of the computers and Myfanawy rustling in her nest up above. But that was late at night when it was just him and Jack alone in the hub. Now it was the middle of the day and Tosh wasn't typing away at the computer and Owen wasn't yammering on about something. After he handed Gwen her coffee, he stopped almost waiting for Owen to yell something like: 'Could the tea boy hurry up, this alien isn't going to dissect itself and I can't do that without coffee now can I?' But it was still silent, just a ghost of a memory.

"Someone needs to talk to him; god knows what he's been through." Gwen said quietly.

"I'm going up there now. You can go home… if you want," he added.

Ianto didn't mean to be rude and he hoped it didn't come off that way, but it wasn't her that was going to do that. She had made her choice, she had married Rhys. It was Ianto who would hold and comfort Jack tonight. He knew she and Jack cared about each other and Jack had feelings for her. Jack was a man with a big heart and he could love and had loved many. But right now he and Ianto were together. Jack was all he had. He didn't know what he and Jack were but he liked to think it was a relationship. He knew it was more than shagging. Jack trusted in him, there were no secrets after what they had been through. Ianto kept them, never letting on how much he really knew. And then there was the way Jack held and kissed him, he knew Jack cared. Friends and lovers, they confided and looked to each other in times of need.

She nodded. "I'm worried, Ianto. We can't lose him too."

He straightened his waistcoat; he had abandoned his jacket a while ago. "I know. It'll be okay."

"You think so?"

"I have to hope. We have to carry on like he said to honor Tosh and Owen." He blinked back tears as he saw the pain he was feeling reflected in her eyes.

"You're right, take care of him. Call if you need me." She gave him a quick hug, and he kissed her cheek. After grabbing her bag she walked out.

Sighing Ianto climbed the stairs, he felt like breaking down. He was exhausted physically and mentally but he held that at bay. He was quite good at that: being the professional, always putting others ahead of his needs. Jack had broken down that barrier though, and Ianto could let his guard down and seek comfort when the need arose. But now Jack needed him. He wasn't sure if there was a way to fix any of this, but he was going to do everything he could to ease Jack's pain like he had done for him so many times.

He stepped inside the office and Jack stopped in his tracks. "Coffee?"

Jack blinked seeming lost for a moment. Ianto held out the cup watching Jack's hands shake slightly as he took it.

"Thanks Yan," he took a slow sip, savoring it. "It's been forever since I had your coffee."

"There's plently more where that came from…" He paused and looked Jack over. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"No, Ianto. I'm not."

Ianto gazed at Jack, very worried. Jack was never one to admit that, even when he wasn't he would always say he was fine. He hated seeing Jack so vulnerable like this. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who could carry on no matter what. Ianto knew few of the details, only that Jack had been buried alive, left to suffer for a significant amount of time by his own brother. And then their losses here only added to the pain. It was all tearing Jack apart. He worried it had changed Jack, he certainly looked different. That spark was gone from his eyes; he looked defeated, resigned to his fate. He had only seen Jack like this once before when he had returned back from his adventure with the Doctor. And one late night after their third date and Tommy had been sent back to his time, Jack had broken down and told Ianto of the Master and how he was tortured in the year that never was. Ianto silently promised then that no matter the cost he'd look after Jack. Everyone including him depended on and needed him to the hero and lead them all in protecting Cardiff. Jack despite being immortal could still feel pain and Ianto wanted to be there for him through it all.

He hesitantly put his hand on Jack's shoulder, unsure of where they stood. He loved Jack, more than anything. But would Jack want any relationship right now?

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" He asked, unsure of what to say.

"Yes." Jack set the cup down on the desk and wrapped his arms around Ianto who quickly returned the hold. Jack still wanted him, relief washed over him. He didn't want to be alone again; he could only be strong if he had support and help dealing with everything. Stroking the hairs on the back of Jack's neck, he felt Jack bury his face in his neck. His warm breath hit a sensitive patch of Ianto's skin and sent shivers down his spine.

Jack breathed in deeply and sighed. He was thankful for the comforting presence, the warmth of Ianto holding him tightly, the knowledge that he would be there, even after everything he'd gone through. "I missed you…so much," he said quietly.

If it was possible Ianto clung to him tighter. "Thought I'd lost you," he murmured his earlier thoughts.

"So did I, I was scared that I'd never make it back. And because of me you'd all suffer. And you did, Tosh and Owen paid the price…it was my fault Yan. And I barely made it back if those weevils had gotten you or Gwen…" he broke off, his voice cracking. "I wouldn't have been able to go on without you…it's going to be so hard as it is…but without you I'd be alone again."

Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's head. "Just a weevil, you and I have taken on tons of 'em, eh? But doesn't matter, I told you I'm going to be here for you as long as I can, for as long you need me."

"I need you. I can't deal with this on my own. I feel so old now and I am."

Holding him Ianto noticed that he had lost weight, and he looked more tired and worn than he had ever seen him. He'd have to make sure Jack got a few good meals in him. Despite it though, he was just as good looking. "You're still my handsome Captain." He felt a smile trace Jack's lips.

"And you my sexy Welshman." He paused. "I do look good for my age don't I?" Jack chuckled, for a second he returned to his usual flirtatious self.

"You do and I'm betting you're still quite good with a stopwatch."

"It's been a while I might need a few reminders."

He raised his eyebrow at Jack. "The experienced Jack Harkness? I don't think so."

"You're right, I was just being modest," Jack joked as he ran his fingers across Ianto's back.

"You?" Ianto chuckled then he turned serious again, knowing if they kept going, they would end up not talking this through. "Jack, this is our burden, you don't have to go through it alone. I'll gladly ease the pain for you."

"I know, but so much has happened. So many have been hurt…it's my fault. And I paid a steep price but he still didn't forgive me. I suppose I deserve it, and will continue to pay my penance. My brother hates me…I didn't mean to let go of his hand, I would've taken his place...it's all my fault-" Ianto felt tears wet his shirt.

"Jack," Ianto lifted his face up and looked him in the eyes, knowing what to say now. "This is not your fault, y'hear me? It was an accident, a slip that anyone could've made. You were a young boy scared and running for your life. You didn't mean to let go, and I know you blame yourself but there are just some things out of our control. You couldn't save him; you just couldn't…"

"If I had just held on tighter…" Jack sighed heavily.

"Tell me did you let him go on purpose?"

Jack looked as if he had been slapped and for a second Ianto saw that spark again. "Of course not!" He said almost angrily then seemed to realize where Ianto was going.

"Of course not," Ianto repeated. "And you looked so long and never gave up hope right?"

Jack nodded. "But he didn't care. All he had was hate…all he wanted was for me to suffer. I did, but it changed nothing."

Ianto stroked Jack's cheek, brushing away tears. "He's not the same Jack; those creatures changed and destroyed him. They left him only with hate and he took it out on you. But he's not your brother anymore; he's a shell of what he once was. He's sick, just like the people who fall through the rift. We can't control that either." Ianto paused. "He's gone, just like you told me about Lisa. They were both taken from us, Jack, despite our efforts to save them. And we have to accept that no matter how much it hurts. I did because of you. You saved me, remember that. Remember how many you've saved. Don't let what happened defeat you Jack, we need you. I need you."

Jack kissed him softly; both of them pouring their emotions into the kiss. For the first time that day Ianto felt safe. He then led Ianto to the couch and they sat. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and their arms encircled each other.

"You kept me sane Yan…all of you did but most of all you. I went through so many deaths and was dragged through hell. I thought of you and kept hanging on. I kept dying for a while until there was a point where I couldn't come back I was buried under so much dirt. Then ironically enough Torchwood dug me up and brought me back."

"How long?" Ianto dared to ask, and when Jack told him his jaw dropped. "Oh Jack…I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. You must have been so alone." There were tears in Ianto's eyes and it was Jack's turn to brush them away.

"I was but I wasn't. I had my memories and my thoughts. I may have been a bit crazy but I could sometimes here you and others urging me to hang on. And so I did. And then for a while there was peace when I was frozen. Then I was back here and I thought it was all going to be fine…"

"It will be in time…we carry on because we have to. So the losses aren't in vain, we'll do it for Owen and Tosh."

Jack smiled, feeling better than he had all day. Ianto had that effect on him; he could give him the strength to carry on. It was one of the many things he loved about the dependable Welshman. "When did you get to be so wise Ianto Jones?"

"I suspect around the time I met you, Captain." Ianto planted a kiss on Jack's neck sending a shiver down his spine. "Y'know before I knew what was going on I nearly shot John, and then I threatened to kill him slowly if anything had happened to you."

"Always looking out for me, aren't you? And you know how much I love seeing the pissed off and in charge side of you, shame I missed it." Jack gave him that special smile and winked.

"Always. And you're not one to miss out on danger so I'm sure you'll see it again."

"I've changed you," Jack said sadly.

"Only for the better. You changed us all for the better, showed us what life is really about. You give us a chance to keep the people here safe, to protect our homes, friends, and families."

"And you've all changed me. I know now my responsibilities and why I keep living and fighting. It's for you. I won't give up as long as there are those who believe in me Ianto, I promise."

"Good because I believe in you. And you mean everything to me." Jack leaned in and kissed him in reply. And there it was: the spark back in his eyes, and Ianto felt hopeful.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?" He replied feeling suddenly sleepy as he listened to the beat of Jack's heart.

"You'll stay with me tonight won't you?"

"Of course. There are things that need to be done retconning, cover up stories, reports and ugh so much cleaning. But I wasn't planning on leaving."

"That can wait, just stay with me."

Ianto nodded. "I'd like that. Do you want to go down to your bedroom?"

Jack shuddered involuntarily at the thought of being underground in a cramped space. "I'd rather not. I don't think I'll go down for a while."

"I didn't think Jack, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"We could go to my flat?"

"Sounds good, but can we rest here for just a while? I'm tired."

Ianto nodded then pulled off his tie and waistcoat before he settled down with Jack who stretched out on the sofa resting his head on the armrest. Ianto laid next to him, his head resting on Jack's chest. His eyes closed as Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry if I've ever taken you for granted. You mean so much to me, and no one has ever looked after me and cared like you have. I know I've left things unsaid and probably made you doubt how I truly feel about you but—"

"—Jack, it's okay." He actually had no doubts; not when Jack was holding him like this.

Jack shook his head. "No, it's not. I'm always afraid of losing people so I don't get too close. I build up walls and don't tell them how I feel. I try to avoid getting hurt, but it happens anyway because try as I might I can't not care. So, and I've had time to think about this I'm not going to leave things unsaid. I'm the only one who has a guaranteed tomorrow and I don't want to lose anyone else without 

them knowing how I feel. We have this time together now and that's what matters. Better to have loved and lost, rather than to have never loved at all, is the old saying. That's what I'm gonna do. So, Ianto I should've said this before and I'm sorry it's taken so long but…I love you."

Ianto's eyes popped open; he was for once at a loss of words. He hadn't expected Jack to say that, he was the type to show through his kiss and touch how he felt, but never with words. A smile lit up his face and Jack returned the smile. Finally he knew where they stood, and it was where he had always wanted to be. "I love you too, Jack." He leaned up and captured Jack's lips against his, kissing him deeply.

Jack kissed him again; one hand became tangled in Ianto's hair. Ianto sought comfort molding himself against Jack. Jack's hand slipped to his shoulder and Ianto winced letting out a hiss of pain forgetting until that tender touch that he was injured.

"Aw, Yan, I'm sorry." Jack pressed a kiss to his shoulder then gently massaged the knots that had built up. Ianto let out a content sigh as Jack's fingers worked their magic. "How's that?"

"Much better, thanks." He kissed Jack. "Now let's get rest, cariad. Then we can pick up some takeout and go back to my place and finish what we started."

Jack grinned. "I like the sound of that." He intertwined their fingers together as they settled back down to sleep.

A comfortable silence filled the room; both knew despite it all it was going to be okay.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"He was nearly asleep and that was the only reply he could muster. And he began to wonder if Jack just wanted to say his name, and who could blame him after being silent for so long?

"I've heard you call me cariad before, but what does it mean?"

Ianto blushed. "It's welsh for beloved." Ianto snuggled closer breathing in the unmistakable scent of Jack.

Jack kissed the top of his head. "Well then sleep well, cariad."

"And you."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This was supposed to be a one shot but an idea started nagging at me until I just had to write this chapter down. So here's another chapter of Jack/Ianto fluff! Please review and enjoy!

Ianto woke a few hours later to the throbbing in his shoulder. He nearly groaned aloud but then he saw that Jack was still asleep and snoring softly. He smiled. Removing himself from Jack's hold he searched the desk drawer for the extra strength pills he knew Jack kept. Aha!

Taking two he left the room quietly and went to make coffee. As the machine hummed, he added in the coffee beans and then grabbed the phone to order takeout. He chose Chinese and ordered Jack's favorite then set his stopwatch when the man told him the delivery would arrive in fifteen minutes. When the coffee finished, he poured a cup and swallowed the pills.

He still had a few minutes so he wandered back and found Jack still sleeping. Watching him, he felt better than he had all day. Jack always looked so peaceful and handsome while he slept; it was rare for him to be asleep while Ianto was awake. He still couldn't believe the conversation they had earlier. A smile graced his lips as he thought about Jack's confession. He wanted to walk over and kiss him, but he knew he needed rest so he made his way to the tourist office instead.

Sitting down at the desk, he waited and sipped his coffee. The pain was nearly gone as the pills took effect. The delivery guy entered and Ianto pulled money out of the drawer and handed it to him as he took the food.

"Another late night huh?"

"Sorta." Ianto nodded.

"It's a mess out there; sorry if I was late the traffic was horrible."

Ianto glanced at the stopwatch. "No worries, you're right on time."

"Less than the usual, huh?" He pointed to the order.

Ianto swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, just me and the boss tonight." He gave the man a polite smile.

"Everyone else is home with their families after that terrorist stuff right?" Ianto nodded; nearly relieved the cover story was believed, but upset that no one would ever know that Tosh and Owen had saved them all. "Well, have a good night."

"And you."

The man walked out, and Ianto slumped against the desk, fighting back the emotion. He nearly jumped as he felt strong arms wrap around him, but relaxed as he knew it was Jack.

"There you are, I was looking for you," Jack said softly. He reached over and took a sip of Ianto's coffee.

"I ordered some food," Ianto whispered.

Jack turned him around in his arms. "You okay?"

Ianto shook his head and buried his face in Jack's neck. Jack held him tightly. "Yan, I need you but that doesn't mean you have to hold everything in check. You're hurting too, and I'm here. So, let it out, you can't let it get bottled up."

And that was all Ianto needed to break down, the walls he had built up crashed down. He cried into Jack's shirt as Jack whispered soothing words and rubbed circles in his back. A few of Jack's tears fell, he hated that his lover was hurting. But he'd hold him and do whatever it took to make things better.

When he had no more tears left Ianto lifted his head and gazed at Jack. Jack kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears. "Let's get out of here, yeh?"

Ianto nodded and kissed Jack tenderly. Jack ran back to get their coats, slipping his on after handing Ianto his. He set his wrist strap to alert him of any rift activity. He then took the takeout off the counter and took Ianto's hand in his as they walked to Ianto's car. Ianto leaned into Jack's embrace and Jack held him close, keeping him safe. At this point if anything were to happen, he'd rip open the rift and damn the consequences, if it meant Ianto would still be beside him. Jack kissed Ianto deeply as Ianto handed him the keys.

The drive was quiet, but comfortable as they stole glances at each other and held hands.

Once inside Ianto's flat, Ianto changed into sweats and a faded blue tee as Jack set out the food. He waited until Jack had changed into track pants and a white tee and rejoined him on the sofa before he began eating.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Um, don't we have work?"

"What if I called Martha and asked for a few favors from some people?"

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "You could do that?"

"Martha is very good at handling stuff like that and we could do the rest of what needs to be done the next day. I think we deserve a day to ourselves don't you?"

"I'd like that."

Jack smiled. "Me too." He paused and sifted through the carton of food. "What do you think about me hiring her? I hate thinking about it so soon but-"

"-We need a medic, we can't go out into the field and not have one. Besides I remember the last time you tried to sew me up."

"Oi! That was top notch."

"Hmm, then why do I have a scar?"

"Cause you distracted me from doing it properly."

They both laughed. Ianto looked at Jack. "I think it's a good idea, she's brilliant and I like her. "

Jack nodded. "I'll ask her then."

"And nothing else, don't think you can get a uniform from her as well," Ianto joked.

"But it would go so well with the cap!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Then you get to wear it," he teased, knowing he and Jack had an amazing night together when the cap had arrived. Red definitely was his color, he thought.

"No silly, I'll be wearing my RAF uniform," Jack said suggestively. Ianto couldn't help but smile at the thought, Jack was completely irresistible in full uniform, he blushed at an old memory. "Am I putting ideas in your head, Mr. Jones?" Jack chuckled as Ianto broke out of his daydream.

"Perhaps, Captain." Ianto smirked.

"I figured you could handle the tech stuff for a while…"

"I do know everything…and it would be an honor because Tosh taught me a great deal about her job. Thank you, Jack." Ianto took his hand in his.

"Your amazing talents aren't unrecognized, Yan. I know what an asset you are. But we'll need to get someone though to help you out; I don't want you overworked or doing too much."

"Or you could just do some work," Ianto joked.

"Hey! I was going to offer to do that but maybe I'll change my mind."

Ianto ran his other hand up Jack's chest and cupped his chin. "Please for me?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Jack kissed him and drew Ianto closer to him. "So, back to my original question what would you like to do tomorrow?"

"You," Ianto deadpanned and Jack laughed.

"Besides me and don't worry that was already part of the plan. How about going out? Y'know to the beach, the country…somewhere to just get away."

Ianto grinned, he'd always wanted to do something like that but there plans had always been ruined by the rift. "Something normal, you mean. That's just about spending time together."

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Yes, something we should've made time for before. Just you and me with no interruptions or rushing off to work. We'll go away for a day. What do you say?" He wanted to show Ianto how much he loved him, and he wanted just one normal day for them after the hell they had been through.

Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's waist. "I'd love too. Anywhere but the country, the beach sounds nice."

"The beach it is then. Is that just so you can see me without a shirt?" Jack teased.

"No, I can see that anytime. You're quite the exhibitionist."

Jack grinned. "You know me so well. I'm a lucky guy; most people don't stick around long enough to get to know who I really am. But you did, and you love me anyway."

Ianto snuggled even closer to Jack, their bodies pressed together. "I do." He paused. "Jack?"

"Hmm? Want me to take my shirt off?" He winked.

Ianto raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Yes but later. I was thinking that if you wanted, you could move in…I'm not trying to get you to commit to anything, it's just your stuff is here and I think we'd rather be away from the hub for a while…I-"

Jack stopped him with a kiss. "Yes. I was going to ask you actually but you beat me to it. I want to be with you Yan, I really do. I want to spend your life with you, I'm not going anywhere. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe Cariad."

Ianto blushed then kissed him back. "I love you Jack...it's really going to okay isn't it?"

Jack reached up and stroked his cheek. "It is and I love you too."

They began kissing, and it quickly turned passionate as shirts were discarded. Jack intended to kiss and take in every little detail that made Ianto perfect in his eyes. He held him close, then taking Ianto's face in his hands, he whispered: "I want you…to make love to me, Yan." He gazed at Ianto, who gazed back. Completely unguarded and vulnerable they both knew they were safe because they trusted the other implicitly. Though they had obviously been together plenty of times this was different in the best sort of way. The words had now been spoken, and true feelings had been revealed. Their relationship had taken a new turn and both knew where the other stood. It was going to be an experience that Jack would forever treasure.

Feeling needed and loved, Ianto rose to his feet and pulled Jack up to him. "C'mon then, Cariad," he said with a smile as he led Jack to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Another chapter done! Thanks for the reviews I decided to continue because of them. At this point I have no clue where I'm going with this but Allons-y! Let me know if I should continue. And cookies go to those who spot Doctor Who references.

Jack caught a little more sleep after Ianto had fallen asleep in his arms later that night. He woke up again in the early morning and watched Ianto sleep; thankful for the peace and quiet. Tangled together in the sheets, he watched Ianto's chest rise and fall, and he listened to the gentle beat of his heart. He stored the details away. Why sleep when time was limited? He thought sadly. Then refusing to get down again Jack shook away the remorse thoughts and planned out the next day, intending to spend and make many special memories with Ianto. He came up with what he thought was a brilliant idea and decided that since it was six it would be alright to give Martha a call.

Slipping out of bed, he pulled on his boxers and watched as Ianto curled up and then reached out for him. Smiling he leaned down, and pressing a kiss to Ianto's head he whispered, "Sleep, Yan, I'm just going to make a call."

Grabbing his phone from the table in the living room, Jack sat on the sofa's armrest.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Ms. Jones. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Jack! No not at all, I just got out of the shower. "

Jack chuckled. "Really? I've got good timing don't I?"

"You do. How are you?"

"Coping with Ianto's help, it's been hard. I thought the worst was over when we left the Valiant but I guess I was wrong," Jack sighed, running his hand over his face.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. I couldn't believe it when you called me the other day, did you think of something I could do?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"Name it, Jack. You kept my family safe, and I could never thank you properly for that."

"And you saved the world and all of us, Martha remember? It was least I could do. But, I was wondering if you could take a few guys you trusted and run the Hub, just for today. To give Ianto, Gwen and I some time off. They need it."

"Of course, I can leave right away. I know two officers that I can depend on, no worries."

"Just make sure they don't touch Ianto's coffee machine," Jack joked.

"You got it. So where will you be?"

"With Ianto."

"Bit more than dabbling now is it?"

Jack smiled. "Yes. I was idiot who took him for granted but I've changed my ways."

"You deserve someone who makes you happy, Jack, I'm glad you've figured that out."

"Which brings me to my next question, do you have His number? I know you said you gave him a phone, I had a favor to ask of him too."

"Of course." Martha gave him the number and he jotted it down on a pad of paper. "Just don't run off and leave me at the Hub."

"I won't. I just want to see if he'll take Ianto somewhere amazing, to show him it's not all death and destruction, that there's so much beauty and life out there."

"Try the beaches of Kataa Flo Ko, its gorgeous there with the diamond coral reefs."

"Thanks for the suggestion. And one last thing before I go, would you consider coming to work for us? We need you Martha and it'd be nice to have you around."

"You do need a medic as dangerous as you lot are," Jack laughed at this. "I'll let you know when you get back from your trip. I think I'll take the offer, it'd be a nice change from UNIT."

"Thanks, and remember we've got plenty to offer that UNIT can't."

Martha laughed. "I remember the list you emailed me."

"And call me if you need anything."

"I will, goodbye Jack."

"Bye and thanks again."

Jack hung up the phone. He waited a few moments to make the next call, figuring out what he was going to say.

He dialed the number. "Doctor?"

"Jack! It's good to hear from you, I'm assuming Martha gave you the number."

"Yes, you said if I ever needed you to find you."

"Jack what's happened?"

Jack went through the events of the past few days leaving nothing out, because if anyone could understand it would be the Doctor.

"I'm so sorry, Jack, so sorry."

Jack wiped away the tears that had fallen. "I understand now, Doctor, I know now why you forgave the Master. I forgave Gray but it ended just as badly."

"And we're alone…No Donna! I mean the last of our kind. Sorry, Jack, she tends to interrupt."

Jack smiled. "It's fine. New friend of yours?"

"Yes, you'd like her. Maybe you could meet her sometime."

"That sort of leads to why I'm calling. I was wondering if maybe you could take Ianto and I someplace, anywhere really. I want to show him the wonders of the universe, Doctor. Let him know it's not all bad, that there's so much more."

"I remember you talking about him; I take it he gave you that second chance you were hoping for?"

Jack slid down onto the sofa. "It took awhile, he was angry that I left with you. But he forgave me and we started over which has been nice. I really care about him. I tried not to because we both know what it's like to lose those we care about while we live on…but I love him."

"Good for you both. Fixed point or not you deserve happiness. And you don't know how much I regret never telling Rose how I felt. It's worse that way, Jack. It's better to love and spend time with them while you can and enjoy it. It's worth the pain afterwards. So, yes I will, we need to refuel anyway. And you know how much I love to show off and introduce people to the wonders of the universe."

"We'll meet you at the Millennium Centre then. Thank you, Doctor."

"Anytime."

"And she knew, Doctor. Even if you didn't say it, she knew."

"I hope so." The Doctor paused. "Oi, Donna don't touch that! Gotta go Jack, see you in a bit."

Jack laughed as he hung up the phone then made his way back to the bedroom.

"Oi, get back in bed, I'm cold," Ianto muttered sleepily.

Jack laid the phone on the nightstand. "Yes sir!" Jack teased as he climbed back in bed and wrapped his arms around Ianto. "You're cold? I was half naked and freezing out there." Ianto snuggled close and kissed his chest. Jack kissed the top of his head. "Everything is all set, and I've got a surprise for you, Yan."

"Should I be worried?" Ianto yawned before opening his eyes and looking at Jack.

"It's going to be amazing, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course, so what is it?"

"You know that trip we planned? Well I thought to really get away we'd go to oh another planet… I know a few beautiful places."

"Seriously? How?" Ianto was beginning to wonder if this was a dream.

"I asked for a favor from the Doctor."

Ianto smiled. "You did that for me?"

Jack nodded and Ianto leaned up and kissed him. "What do you think?"

"I think it's fantastic, I've always wanted to see what's out there!"

"You're going to love it. There's so much more than weevils and monsters, it's beautiful and I want you to see that, Yan."

"Thank you, Jack. I can't wait to see where you take me."

Jack hugged him. "You're welcome; you know I'd do anything for you."

Ianto kissed him. "Likewise, do we have some time before we leave?" Jack nodded and Ianto kissed him deeply. "Good."

Ianto pushed Jack against the mattress. The phone rang and Jack reached for it with a groan of frustration, checking the caller id. "Gwen. I didn't tell her yet that we all have the day off." He flipped the phone open. "Morning Gwen."

"Hi, Jack. I was wondering if I could have the day off I just need a day to sort stuff out."

"It's your lucky day, I decided we all need that and Martha is running the Hub today."

"Really? Well, that's good. Where are you going?"

"On a trip with Ianto." Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's neck.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. Where to?"

"Oh we haven't decided yet." Jack winked and Ianto laughed as he planted a trail of kisses down Jack's chest causing him to shiver. Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair.

"I didn't realize that you two we're seeing each other outside the hub."

Jack was confused. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

"Dunno, I didn't think it was serious."

Jack found it hard to concentrate as Ianto whispered something Welsh in his ear that sounded vaguely dirty. He grinned. "Oh we're serious, Ianto's amazing and I'm a lucky guy. Sorry Gwen, I've got to go. I hope you have a good day with Rhys."

"Thanks. So, are you sure Martha can handle things?"

Ianto's hand dropped to the hem of Jack's boxers, Jack nearly moaned. "Yes. I really gotta go now; my sexy boyfriend is being irresistible." He snapped the phone shut, and pulled Ianto into a searing kiss as he rolled them over, pining Ianto to the mattress.

Ianto didn't return the kiss to Jack's disappointment; instead he stared at Jack in shock.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry. It's just you've never said that to her before."

"What?"

"My boyfriend," Ianto said quietly.

Jack smiled. "Well that's what you are right?"

Ianto nodded. "It's just before yesterday I didn't know. I was worried that maybe I was second choice…that you loved her and not me. And she fancies you…I'm sorry, it's just there were moments between you two that it seemed like you'd rather be with her than me…like the wedding," Ianto looked away, as Jack sat down beside him.

"I-" Jack started to say.

Ianto sighed, he didn't want Jack to feel bad but it was something he needed to get off his chest. "Or the other day when I thought I'd lost you again, you open the cell doors and she throws herself into your arms. I get it, she was scared but she had no consideration for me. I was the one who was up until that moment trying to remember if our last kiss was really our last and she didn't even give me a moment to properly hold you, or reassure myself that you were okay. It wasn't your fault-"

Jack stopped him with him a kiss, tears prickling his eyes as he held Ianto for a moment. Gwen's comments suddenly made sense. He was going to have to talk to her, set things straight. He felt like a jerk, all those times he had nearly lost Ianto to the job and he could have just as easily lost him by being so callous. He regretted not telling Ianto sooner how he truly felt. He could've kicked himself. "I'm sorry, Ianto, so sorry."

"Don't be, I know now you love me and it's alright."

Jack frowned. "But it's not; I didn't even think or realize that I made you feel that way. I feel awful that while we were together you thought I wanted to be with someone else. I don't deserve you after treating you that way. That must have hurt you, Yan."

"It did but it was always me who you came back to, and all I wanted was you so it didn't matter as long as you did."

Jack turned and cupped Ianto's face in his hands, deciding to lay it all out. Ianto had to know the truth, he deserved it. "When I asked you out on that first date I made my choice. You were never second, always first. I only want _you_. Please believe me when I say that. You know how bad I am at staying stuff like this. I love Gwen just like I loved Owen and Tosh but not like I love you," Jack paused as Ianto smiled. "She may fancy me, but I just fulfill a fantasy of hers as a hero who's mysterious and always saves the day. She only accepts the man I show her, she never takes the time to know who I really am or listen like you do. We'd never work out while you and I could be extraordinary together," Jack paused again as Ianto's smile grew bigger. "She reminds me so much of Rose, I want Gwen to have a normal life…the one Rose never got. She's like a sister that I try so hard to keep safe, but I know she's needed on the team so I try to make sure she keeps things balanced. I wish I could give you that normal life too, Yan. At times I was jealous of her, I wanted what she had with Rhys but was too much of a coward and too afraid of losing you to take the steps I have now and start building a life with you. Like at the wedding, I wish so much sometimes that I was mortal, that I could lead a normal life, grow old and die with you. But I have to live on and that hurts."

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack tenderly, his heart filling with love as he fell all over again for the man in front of him. He stroked Jack's cheek. "Oh cariad, I'm sorry. " He placed his hand over Jack's heart. "I will always be here." Jack smiled. "And for as long as I can I will be here to take the pain away. You and I may not have a normal life, Torchwood will never allow that but we can be happy and do everything couples do, heck we can make her jealous."

Jack chuckled. "I'd like that. And I can do that for you, just watch."

"I have no doubts; you've always amazed me with your talents." Ianto grinned.

Jack kissed him softly. "Oh, I love you Jones, Ianto Jones. And I don't deserve you."

"Yet here I am. Dw i'n dy garu di, Jack."

"Oh more Welsh, you know that turns me on. I'm thinking of getting you to teach me it, just think hours and hours of you speaking those vowels." Ianto laughed. "So what does that mean?"

"I love you," Ianto whispered into Jack's ear.

"It's a beautiful language isn't it?" Ianto nodded. "Let me show how much I…damn, can you say it again?"

"Dw i'n dy garu di," Ianto pronounced slowly.

"Dw i'n dy garu di," Jack repeated and Ianto smiled.

"Pretty good."

"I've got an amazing teacher."

"You and your fetishes," Ianto teased as Jack began kissing his neck.

"Hmm," Jack leaned in, wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist, buried his face in Ianto's neck and inhaled deeply, letting the familiar scent wash over and soothe him. "Now let me show you how much I love you." Jack left small kisses along Ianto's jaw. Then reaching his lips he poured all his love into the kiss, moaning softly as he felt Ianto kiss him back with the same need to show Jack how he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. It's pretty much gone into AU now but that's okay, gives me freedom to do what I want but I'm still keeping to what we have seen. I wasn't sure where this was going but my muse struck and before I knew it this chapter was finished. So, this is the crossover to Doctor Who, and yes I'm a Rose/Doctor shipper so that's reflected in here as well as lots of Janto fluff. I've loved all the reviews, they've encouraged me to continue so thank you! Let me know what you think of this and enjoy!

"Ready, Yan?" Jack asked with a smile as they got out of the car and made their way through the Plass.

"Yes," Ianto stuck his hands in his gray hoodie, not used to being in such casual clothes on a day he was supposed to be going to work but was instead going to be travelling through space. He had yet to wrap his mind around that. He was even more surprised when Jack himself had put on jeans, a forest green tee and a hoodie. Today he told Ianto, he was just Jack, and they were going to have a good time.

Jack reached for his hand, and then pulled Ianto excitedly toward the blue telephone box sitting in front of the fountain. The Doctor stepped out and leaned casually against the blue box as they approached.

"Jack and Ianto! Perfect timing she's almost ready to go, a few more minutes of refueling and off we'll go!" He said with a huge smile that put Ianto at ease, Jack had been right about him. "So introductions yes? I'm the Doctor as I'm sure you know and this is my ship, she's called the Tardis."

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space, yes?" Ianto smiled.

"Oh, you're a clever one!"

Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto. "He's very good with technobabble, Doctor, give him something and he can figure it out. And he's knowledgeable about all sorts of stuff." Ianto blushed at the compliment.

"Well then, come inside! I've got a few gadgets and gizmos that will amaze you."

The Doctor pushed the door opened and Jack jumped in wanting to see Ianto's reaction as he stepped inside. Ianto's eyes widened, oh he knew it was bigger on the inside thanks to Jack but still to see it was something else. It was amazing. "Wow," he breathed as he made his way up to the console.

"Fantastic, right?" The Doctor said, still grinning.

"Yes, and she's alive…you can just feel it."

"Oi, Jack he's brilliant!"

Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss. "I know!"

The Doctor showed Ianto the console and the different buttons as Donna stepped in from another room.

"How many rooms are there?" Ianto asked.

"Plenty, you'd be surprised Yan there are so many I don't think I've seen them all," Jack answered.

"And a huge wardrobe but does he ever change? No!" Donna teased.

"Oi, Jack and Ianto this is Donna. Donna meet Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones."

Donna hugged them both. "It's nice to meet you both."

"And you, I hope you're giving the Doctor a run for his money," Jack joked as he winked at her.

"You bet I am." Jack and Ianto laughed.

"So where to?" The Doctor asked.

"Anywhere, anyplace, just as long as it's safe and gives a day free to do nothing," Jack replied as he put his arm back around Ianto who was looking all around in awe.

"See Doctor, I told you all men are on the other bus!"

"Or a Time Lord," the Doctor quipped.

"And I told you I'm not mating with you sunshine!"

Jack burst into laughter at the look of mock indignation on the Doctor's face. "Oi, but you did kiss me!" He teased.

"For shock, you space idiot! I saved your scrawny butt!"

"That you did! I never saw it coming." The Doctor turned to Jack. "I was poisoned, we met Agatha Christie and a giant wasp and then solved a murder mystery; what a day that was!"

"Seriously? Your days are as bizarre as ours!" Ianto mused.

"You have no idea, I could tell you all about my adventures sometime," The Doctor winked.

"So, Jack you travelled with the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Jack is a time travelling immortal from the 51st century that runs Torchwood from Cardiff, and keeps an eye on things when I'm not on Earth," the Doctor told Donna as her mouth fell open.

Ianto laughed. "But once you get past that he's just a normal guy who is addicted to coffee and flirts way too much but has a heart of gold."

Jack grinned. "Do you see why I love him?"

"You are right about the flirting, he says hello and then the person is ready to snog him," the Doctor said.

"Oi, how's that my fault? I can't help it if I'm good looking."

"It's the 51st century pheromones, they got me the first time," Ianto added, "very hard to resist."

"See! It's not my fault," Jack said and they all laughed.

"So, Ianto are you alien too?" Donna asked.

"Nope, I'm just a normal twenty four old from Cardiff who got thrown into the crazy world of Torchwood."

"Who makes the best damn coffee you'll ever taste, looks sexy in his well fitted suits, and has changed me for the better," Jack added and Ianto squeezed his hip.

"Oh I know of the perfect place!" The Doctor said suddenly, flying around the console and pushing buttons and throwing levers.

Ianto held onto the railing as the Tardis took off.

"So where are taking us?" Jack asked.

"I just remembered the planet Korcuna has a wonderful celebration this time of the year by the lake of Llyn Tegid, there's feasting, dancing and tons of vendors. It's like a big fair and it's fantastic!" The Doctor threw his hands up in excitement, then ran around the console, steering the Tardis to their destination.

"That'll make a change; I could do with one day of not chasing or being chased by aliens," Donna said happily.

Ianto chuckled. "You sound just like us."

"But running is good for you…though one day off is good every now and then," the Doctor said. The Tardis came to a stop with a jolt, Jack caught Ianto as everyone flew forward. "Here we are!"

"Do we need to change?" Ianto asked.

"No, you'll blend right in; there are people, aliens and everything in between visiting."

"And the Tardis will translate all the languages into English," Jack added.

"Really, it's like a psychic thing right, gets in my head?"

"Just don't try to speak other languages it doesn't work so well then," Donna said.

"Jack, I may not let Ianto leave. He's brilliant!" The Doctor slipped on his brown overcoat.

Ianto grinned as he looked at Jack. "Sorry, I saw him first," Jack grinned. "Ready, Yan?"

Ianto nodded and they all made their way to the door. The Doctor ran out with Donna on his heels, followed by Ianto and Jack. Ianto stopped in his tracks and stood transfixed. The sky was a brilliant shade of purple and blues, the trees were silver, the grass a deep green, and not far off was a enormous lake. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders and leaned in, then he softly said: "What do you think?"

"We're under a different sky and there's a new ground under my feet, it's amazing. I can't believe we're here."

"Want to take a look around?" Ianto nodded and Jack took his hand.

"Beautiful planet right?" The Doctor asked. "Rose and I came here once, we had so much fun!" Jack gave the Doctor a sad look; the Doctor gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, c'mon Donna there are plenty of things to add to your wardrobe here." Donna put her arm through the Doctors.

"Now you're talking!" She tried pulling the Doctor but he turned, and reaching into his pocket he tossed a stick at Jack who caught it.

"A little bit of spending money."

"Thanks, Doctor."

"Don't mention it. We can meet for lunch by the lake, that alright?"

"Sounds good," Jack agreed as Ianto looked at his watch, checking the time.

"Good, now let's go!" Donna pulled the Doctor forward and they set off down the path.

Jack and Ianto followed at a slower pace as Ianto continued to take in his surroundings. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack stopped and kissed him softly. "No, thank you, I need this as much as you, Yan."

When they reached the end of the path, they entered the area set up for the vendors who had come from across the universe to sell their wares. Hundreds of brightly colored stalls were set up and were selling foods, clothes, jewelry, and all sorts of things that Ianto couldn't name but Jack knew them and pointed out various objects. Species of all different types walked past them as they made their way through. Jack bought some fruit at one stall that looked like pink grapes and tasted really sweet.

"I love these," Jack said, popping another in his mouth then fed one to Ianto.

"They're really good," Ianto agreed.

Jack stopped at a stall and admired the watches, Ianto grinned as Jack picked up an antique looking pocket watch.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked as he showed it to Ianto who admired the engraved ivy carvings on the thin silver metal casing. He nodded as he popped it open, the watch not only told the time but the date and month as well. Before he knew it, Jack had bought it and they were walking on to the next stall.

"Now what should we get you?" Ianto asked, stopping to pick up a spyglass.

"Oh, I could use one of those!"

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. When I'm bored of doing reports I can use it to spy on you as you walk around the hub. I'll get a nice view of your bum," Jack winked.

Ianto rolled his eyes and swatted at Jack. "You're incorrigible."

"Thank you." He ate another pink grape. "But it would be useful to check on Myfanawy rather than climbing up the ladder every time."

"Hmm…good point. Do you always get your way?"

"Yes, it's part of my charm." Ianto chuckled and bought the spyglass.

At another stall, Ianto found a set of bracelets that seemed linked together and were oddly intriguing with their strange symbols and the way that the metal seemed to be glowing.

"Jack, what are these?" He picked them up; they felt warm to the touch.

"Nice find, Ianto. Those are special and rare, they give off psychic energy, see how their linked?" Ianto nodded. "Two people who are connected can wear them, partners, siblings, lovers, friends…and if they are really in sync they can feel what the other is feeling through the bracelet."

"Really? Have you ever used them?"

"Once when I was young boy, a girl had a pair. Bit of a sexual experiment but we were wrong for each other and got nothing from them."

"Leave it to you to try and involve sex," Ianto teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'know me."

"So, they're like those silly mood rings back on Earth that don't work, but these do?"

"Exactly. Do you want to try them?"

Jack looked over at the vendor, a green scaled woman with a silver dress that seemed to cling to her like water, she nodded that it was okay.

"Trying to make it about sex again?" Ianto teased.

"No, not this time. I think we have a strong connection and I'm quite good at reading you."

"Likewise," Ianto agreed. "Let's try."

Jack hesitated. "But if I were to get hurt you would feel that too."

"Well then that might encourage you to be a bit more careful in dangerous situations, wouldn't it?" Jack smiled. Ianto put his hand on Jack's waist and looked at him. "I already feel pain when you get hurt so this won't change things." Jack kissed him tenderly, vowing to be more careful when they got back.

Jack gently pulled the bracelets apart and slipped one on. He reached for Ianto's hand and then slipped the other on Ianto's wrist. Ianto noticed with wonderment that it fit perfectly.

"Feel anything?" Jack asked, intertwining their fingers together.

Ianto felt an odd, lingering echo in his head, a familiar whisper of love, excitement and happiness. He realized with a shock that he was feeling what Jack was feeling. "Yes," he said softly.

Jack reached up with his other hand and stroked Ianto's cheek. "Me too, told you we had a connection."

Ianto smiled then kissed him. "You were right, cariad."

Jack grinned. "Takes a little getting used to, just like with the psychic training Torchwood gave you but you'll get used to it…that is if you want to keep them."

"Please?" Ianto said, knowing it wasn't just his decision. Though he really didn't want to give this up, he could feel Jack's love wrap around him, he felt so safe.

Jack pulled him into a hug. "Yes," he whispered. "It's an amazing feeling isn't it?"

Ianto nodded. "Could you feel it before? You said once you have a bit of psychic power right?"

"Vaguely, but now it's so clear." Jack kissed him before turning and handing the credit stick to the woman to pay for them.

They continued walking. "Now about the sex," Jack said with a smirk.

"We're in the middle of a crowd, remember?"

"I have a room in the Tardis."

Ianto laughed. "How many people have you used that line on?"

"Just you," Jack said honestly. "The Doctor would've killed me, and he always thought my flirting got us in trouble though in my defense it just as easily got us out of it."

"Later," Ianto laughed as he glanced at his watch, "we have to meet the Doctor and Donna in fifteen minutes."

"I'm holding you to later," Jack said.

"I look forward to it."

When they reached the lake there were people everywhere, most were sitting on blankets and enjoying picnic lunches. Jack spotted the Doctor and Donna at the edge of the lake. He and Ianto made their way to them and noticed they had laid down a blanket and set out a feast of food.

"Donna wanted to have a picnic," the Doctor said.

Ianto dropped to his knees on the blanket and Jack sat down beside him. "It looks delicious, Donna," Ianto said.

Donna and the Doctor sat down. "Thank you."

Ianto grabbed a sandwich with meat, cheese and lettuce. He handed it to Jack then grabbed one for himself. The Doctor took a plate of fruit and Donna a salad.

As they ate they swapped stories, the Doctor telling them of the last few adventures he and Donna had and Jack and Ianto added in their own stories and encounters with the rift.

"You really have a pet pterodactyl? That's brilliant! I've got to see her sometime!"

"You'd love her Doctor; she's quite friendly with us. Ianto found her, and then we managed to get her back to the hub where she could safely fly without being hurt or detected, in fact it's the reason why I hired him."

"You two are what Torchwood should have been all along, I'm glad you rebuilt it, Jack. You always were a good judge of character."

"I'm very proud of my team, especially Ianto. The hub would fall apart without his organizational skills," Jack said.

"Rubbish at that are you, Jack?" Donna asked.

"Compared to Ianto, yes."

"He's just flattering me because he doesn't like picking up after himself," Ianto quipped and the Doctor laughed.

Jack pushed Ianto. "No, it's just because it's more fun watching you bend to pick up things."

Ianto blushed. "You are a big flirt aren't you?" Donna asked.

"Yup." Jack reached for a piece of fruit.

It was warming up as the burnt orange sun was now high in the sky. Ianto took off his hoodie, tying it around his waist.

"Oh you two bought the psychic bracelets, eh?" The Doctor spotted it on Ianto's wrist.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Rose talked me into that as well, didn't believe it at first but it was hard to deny afterwards, I knew she could feel what I was feeling."

"Can you still feel her?" Ianto asked, remembering what Jack had told him about Rose being trapped in a parallel universe.

"No, she's too far away now. Though sometimes I think I feel just a snippet of something," the Doctor mused.

A soft melodious music filled the air, Ianto wasn't sure where it came from but it was beautiful. Donna jumped up.

"Care to dance, Jack?"

Jack looked at Ianto who nodded. "Go on, I get the next one."

"Deal," Jack sealed it with a kiss then got up. Taking Donna's hand he led her to the lake and they danced.

Ianto looked out at the lake; the water was a blinding shade of aqua blue while the Doctor picked at the fruit. Ianto picked a piece of grass and twirled it between his fingers, still in awe of where he was.

"You really have changed him, he never asked for permission before in fact he was quite a handful," the Doctor said.

Ianto laughed. "It's a new development; things have changed quite a bit in the past few days."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, and I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have brought up the question about Rose."

"Don't be, I should talk about her more, she deserves that much…to not to be forgotten I mean, not that I could of course, she gave my life meaning again after I lost everything."

Ianto nodded. "I felt the same way about Jack after Canary Wharf."

"Yes, I remember you. I did everything I could but it was all too much for even me, I did what I could...I really did."

"I know, it wasn't your fault, we all knew back then that Yvonne was going to lead us to disaster. You did try though; lots of people lost loved ones on that day."

The Doctor nodded. "But we carried on."

"We did, and I'm happy now. I'm determined to be happy and enjoy life as much as I can now for as long as I can."

"Good for you," the Doctor grinned. "And anytime you want to travel again, you two can call."

"Thank you," Ianto said with a smile.

Jack spun Donna and she laughed. "You're quite the dancer!"

"Why thank you," Jack replied, dipping her quickly.

"So do you know any other cute Welsh boys?" She asked.

"Sorry, I don't. Though Ianto has an older brother."

"Really? Hmm, well right now I'm happy just being with the Doctor but I was engaged once, y'know."

"What happened?"

"My fiancé was in league with a giant spider bent on taking over the world."

Jack winced. "That Racnoss ship over London a few years ago you mean?"

"That's the one."

Jack pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Donna."

"Thanks, it was quite a disaster on my wedding day but then the Doctor swooped in, made a mess, and then saved me. Don't tell him, but I'm really glad I met him that day…he changed my life."

Jack chuckled. "He's very good at that isn't he? He can turn an average person into a hero; give them something to believe in."

"He isn't the only one who can do that," Donna said glancing over at Ianto who was smiling at them.

"Nah, Ianto was always a hero; I just gave him a little push."

"And something to believe in."

"I suppose so, I know he gave me that," Jack said and Donna smiled.

Ianto could feel Jack's longing for him, so he got up brushed himself off then walked over to them. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Of course not! I'm going to go see if the Doctor dances."

"He does, Donna it just takes some coaxing," Jack said. Donna walked over to the Doctor and began pleading with him.

Ianto took Jack's hand in his and rested his head on Jack's shoulder as Jack's arm snaked round his waist and pressed them close together. "Now that's more like it," Jack said quietly.

They swayed to the music, content. "Jack today has been the best day I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad." Jack kissed the side of Ianto's face.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. And yes Yan before you ask I will marry you, though I thought I'd be the one to ask."

Ianto was shocked for a moment but covered it with a laugh. "Not without a ring you won't."

"You really would be my partner if I asked?" Jack said, shocked himself.

"Twpsyn, of course I would."

"Yes, I'm an idiot, I know how you feel. It's just after everything I still can't believe you want to be with me."

Ianto looked at Jack. "Whatever happens I will always want to be with you. Nothing could change what you mean to me and there is nowhere else I'd rather be than beside you." Ianto kissed Jack, and could feel the echo of Jack's love as their lips met.

"I do plan on asking someday soon."

"Good, you'd better." They both smiled.

"Now what were you really going to ask?"

"I didn't know that you gave all this up to be at the Hub. Why did you do that when you could travel like this?"

Jack gazed at Ianto. "I came back for you like I said. This has been a wonderful day, but in reality the Doctor's days are exactly like ours, he saves the world and people over and over, putting himself and everyone he cares about at risk to do so. Just like me, he has responsibilities. My team means so much to me and I love you, being there isn't giving anything up its getting back what I abandoned for a few unanswered questions. I know I messed up but I intend to never leave again because I regret not realizing what I had until I lost it in that Year That Never Was."

"But if he needs you again?"

"Then I will tell you before I go or take you with me."

"Now that's a plan."

"And besides I'd much rather go Weevil hunting with you than chase monsters with the Doctor." Ianto laughed as Jack kissed him deeply. "You are where I belong, I can travel anytime. But right now all I want is to be with you."

"I love you too, cariad."

They danced to the music, laughing as Donna stepped on the Doctor's toes and tried to get him to let her lead.

"We should have brought a camera," Ianto said.

"I have one on my wrist strap."

"You do?"

Jack flipped it open, pressed a few buttons then pulled Ianto to him. "Say cheese," he joked, kissing Ianto as the manipulator beeped.

"Okay, that can officially do everything."

"Except time travel, the Doctor disabled that," Jack pouted and Ianto laughed.

When the music stopped and they were all tired out, they made their way back to the Tardis. Before setting off again the Doctor gave Ianto the grand tour, and showed off a few of his gadgets including the sonic screwdriver. Then Jack showed Ianto his room while the Doctor set the coordinates for Cardiff.

"I didn't get a chance to come in here last time, things spiraled out of control pretty quick, but it's just as I left it." There was a rather large and comfortable looking bed, a wardrobe with Jack's old RAF uniform, Ianto tried not to think about that knowing where that would lead, and a nightstand with a few pictures of Jack, Rose and the Doctor.

"It's bigger than your room at the Hub," Ianto joked.

"I know and so is the bed," Jack winked.

"We're almost home, and then you can have your way with me."

Jack came up behind Ianto, wrapping his arms tightly around him, the need and desire radiating off of him. "Promises, promises," he whispered.

Ianto's breathing quickened as Jack kissed his neck and then rested his hands on Ianto's hips. "We can't."

"I know, the Doctor would know and I wouldn't want him cross after such a wonderful day, but kissing never hurt anyone right?"

Ianto put his hands over Jacks'. "We both know where kissing leads."

"True…" Jack turned Ianto to kiss him properly, and Ianto lost the reasons of why it was a bad idea as the passion overwhelmed him.

"We're here!" The Doctor called out. Jack kissed Ianto one more time before they left the room. Those bracelets were going to lead to a very long and amazing night, Ianto thought. He'd be lucky if he was of any use at work tomorrow.

They stepped out of the Tardis.

"Ten hours since you last left, same day and same year."

"Nicely done." Jack hugged the Doctor, and he and Ianto shook hands. Donna hugged them both.

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack and Ianto said.

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." He took out his sonic, and pulled Jack's arm to him.

"What are you doing?"

He aimed the sonic at the manipulator. "Fixing it. I'm not saving you could have saved your team, but I am sorry and maybe this will help if you ever need it too."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jack hugged him again.

"And Ianto if he does use it make sure he behaves so he doesn't have to go back again just to apologize."

Ianto smiled. "I'll do my best."

"Good man," the Doctor.

"Don't be strangers you two," Donna said.

"We'll see you again," Jack said with a salute.

"Goodbye," Ianto said.

"Goodbye," the Doctor smiled.

The Doctor and Donna went back inside, and Jack stepped back with Ianto to watch the Tardis disappear.

"Let's go home," Jack said with a grin.

Ianto took his hand and they walked back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews; they are why I'm continuing. I've got another chapter in the works but haven't decided where to go from there. Would you like a chapter where Jack proposes? Let me know! And a little more Gwen in this one. I want to say I actually like Gwen and I'm not trying to bash her, I'm telling this from Ianto and Jack's point of view so it's how they see her. I also think the writers would be nutters to try the whole Jack/Gwen thing now that she's married. It would only cheapen her and hurt Jack's character. So, here's to Janto, because I think they're fantastic and adorable together!

When they entered the tourist office the next day, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and held for just a moment.

"I know it's going to be tough today but we'll get through. Just remember yesterday and if you need anything you know where to find me."

"The same goes for you. We'll get through this Jack, yesterday gave me hope."

Jack smiled as they walked hand in hand into the hub. The cog door rolled back, and Jack slipped out of his coat, letting Ianto hang it up. He kissed Ianto softly before turning to see that Gwen was watching.

"Morning Gwen, how was your day off?"

"Restful, just what I needed. Martha's in your office."

"I'll go see her then."

"Coffee, Jack?" Adoration washed over Ianto as Jack nodded before heading to his office.

Ianto smiled at Gwen before turning to head to the coffee machine. "Would you like one, Gwen?"

"Yes please." Gwen paused. "So, you and Jack huh?"

"Yup."

"Is this new? I mean I thought-"

"-I was using him for sex? Yeah Jack got tired of that and forced me to commit."

Gwen's jaw dropped then she forced a laugh realizing it was a joke. Ianto had hoped that she would get the hint and see that he didn't want to talk about it, what was between him and Jack was personal.

She smiled and then Ianto saw that she was going to take on the concerned parent role as she looked at him. Gwen was sweet but he really didn't need that. And he never liked how she thought she knew what was best. "Well, I'm happy for you. But are you sure you can depend on him? We hardly know anything about him, Ianto."

Ianto turned towards her upset but then took a deep breath, calming himself and being the professional he coolly said: "Jack provides all the stability I need, and yes I can depend on him. And you may know hardly anything about him. I however know plenty."

Gwen frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that close."

"Its fine," he stuck his hands in his trouser pockets.

"So where did you go yesterday?"

Ianto smiled, finally a change of topic and one he was comfortable with. "To the planet of Korcuna, where there was a celebration by the lake. We had a fantastic time."

He wanted to laugh at the confused look on Gwen's face; she clearly could not tell if he was joking. "The Doctor stopped by and took us for a little trip. It was the most amazing day of my life."

"Oh, that's nice." Gwen looked hurt, and Ianto didn't know what else to say so he left to make the coffee. He almost felt bad that she was upset, but then why should she be? Plenty of couples took trips away, but instead of Paris or Rome it had been to a different planet. Of course being with Jack one would expect nothing less than the unexpected and out of the ordinary. And it had been fantastic.

Jack stepped into his office and was hugged by Martha.

"Miss Martha Jones, I see you've done a wonderful job."

She gave him a salute. "Indeed, I kept things in order, sir." They laughed.

"Any trouble while I was away?"

"Nope there was a weevil sighting but it disappeared back into the sewers before we could catch it, I filed some reports, organized a few clean projects and took your calls. It was an easy day."

Jack laughed. "It would be on the day I was gone. But I'm glad it went smoothly." He felt a wash of anger from Ianto and glanced out to see Gwen and Ianto talking. What was going on? He thought.

"So, how is the Doctor?"

"Great, Donna is keeping him on his toes."

"I love her! He's met his match with her."

"He sure has."

"You had a good time?"

"The best, I've never seen Ianto so happy."

"And you look refreshed."

"I am. It was very relaxing and peaceful."

Gwen stepped in. "Sorry, could I have a word?"

Jack would have rather not but he knew he couldn't avoid her.

"I've got a few medical reports to do anyways. Oh, and Jack I accept your offer."

Jack hugged her. "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones! We'll have to celebrate."

"I'll hold you to that; Tom would love to meet you and Ianto."

"We'll set up a dinner."

Martha smiled. "I'll go talk to Ianto." She left the room.

Jack sat down at his desk and Gwen took a seat on the other side. He steepled his fingers together as he looked over at her. His guess was she knew about yesterday and was hurt that she hadn't been invited. He knew this would end in a heated discussion, and he had almost wanted to ask Ianto to not say anything about the trip but that would've hurt the Welshman and Jack didn't want that. But he didn't want Gwen hurt either; hopefully he could set things straight with her and they could move on.

"So, you left again?" She said, clearly upset.

Jack sighed. "For a day and it was arranged."

"You didn't tell me."

"Didn't think I had to. It was your day off and I handled everything here."

"Oh right. But you didn't invite me."

"I'm sorry but it was something I needed to do, just some time away."

"But you took Ianto."

"Yes, I needed him."

"And not me?"

"You're married, Gwen. I couldn't invite Rhys, so you would've been on your own."

"You would've been there."

"Spending much needed time with Ianto."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought you liked me."

"I do and I care about you, but I'm in love with him."'

She tried covering her shock but he noticed it. Ianto had been right, she did fancy him. And he had only encouraged it with his fierce protection of her and their playful banter. But he had thought she knew they were friends. How many times had he shown her he was happy that she was with Rhys? Hell, he had let her get away with not rectonning him so she could have someone to share and lean on when she had a bad day here. Everyone working here needed that, and lies were never good in a relationship.

"Oh," she said quietly.

Jack leaned forward. "I've taken him for granted, I know that. I didn't show him how I felt which is why no one else knew. That and he's a private guy, y'know that. He put up with my crap and was always there just like Rhys does for you."

"Right, it is nice to have someone like that."

"I agree."

"You're very important to me, Gwen and asset to this team. But Ianto he gives me meaning, and he believes in me. I'm lucky as a time traveler to have even met him. He just fits into my life and I wouldn't know what to do without him. I realized that a few days ago. I had a lot of time to think and time to change and make things right. He deserves the best and I'm going to do my best to give it to him."

"But why Ianto?"

"But why Rhys?" He retorted.

"I just knew. It feels right when we're together."

"Exactly, it's not like I just picked him randomly. He found me remember? And then he changed my life."

Gwen looked at him and gave him a genuine smile; he knew she would understand once he explained everything. "I'm happy for you then. I seem to not know as much as I thought about you, but as your friend I'm glad you found out what matters," she paused. "I love Rhys, I really do. I guess I was being silly, a fantasy of mine that someone as extraordinary as you would want me."

"I'm sorry, Gwen. You are a beautiful woman and one of my closest friends but my heart belongs to Ianto."

She smiled. "I understand he's the one who gives you the life you want like Rhys does for me. I know you and I wouldn't last if we ever did try something, it would've been like a fire that burned out quickly."

"I agree and you deserve more Gwen. Rhys gives you that I hope. He's a good man."

"He is and he really loves me. You deserve that too Jack, and if Ianto gives you that then that's all that matters."

"Thank you, and maybe sometime you can meet the Doctor."

"I'd like that."

Ianto walked in with the coffees and Gwen took hers before thanking Ianto and leaving. Jack took a sip from his as he pulled Ianto into his lap. "She seems to be in a better mood," Ianto said happily.

"We had a talk to set things straight," Jack replied. "You okay? You were upset earlier."

"Something she said rubbed me the wrong way. It's fine."

"What did she say?"

Ianto sighed. "That I couldn't depend on you because she knows so little about you. To which I replied that I could depend on you because I knew plenty to make that decision. And you provide all the stability I need."

Jack kissed him softly. "You know what I told her?" Ianto shook his head. "That I've taken you for granted, I know that. I didn't show you how I felt which is why no one else knew. Yet you put up with my crap and are always there just like Rhys is for her. And that you changed my life. You fit into it so perfectly that I don't want to think about what it would be like if you weren't there," Jack stopped as Ianto captured his lips in a kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Ianto said: "I've never had someone care enough about me to say that to someone else. I told the Doctor yesterday that my life had fallen apart after Canary Wharf, but you gave me meaning again. You helped me put the pieces back together, and became my life. I knew I could always depend on you."

"Always," Jack agreed, kissing him again.

Martha ran in. "There's been a weevil sighting, attacked someone then ran off."

"We'll handle it."

Ianto jumped up and ran to get their coats as Jack grabbed his gun and put on his holster. He then ran out of the office and Ianto helped him slip his coat on.

"Be careful you two," Gwen said. "I'll liaison with the police and take care of the victim."

"Good, thanks Gwen." Jack grinned as he turned towards Ianto. "Ready?"

Ianto smiled back at Jack. "Yup, another day, another weevil hunt."

"Maybe we'll find a friend for Janet," Jack said as he and Ianto made their way out of the Hub to the SUV.

"That's all we need, baby Weevils in the Hub," Ianto joked and Jack burst into laughter.

"Imagine that! I wonder if they'd be cute?"

"Probably not when I'm trying to feed them. Though if that happens I'm leaving it in your capable hands, your fingers can grow back."

"Aw, I bet I could figure out a way to get you to help me," Jack said suggestively.

Ianto laughed. "I bet you could."

They got into the SUV and Jack drove off to the last known location of the Weevil.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Angst to start with but then things get heated back at the Hub when Jack gets bored. Nothing too explicit but a bit smutty, just a little farther than show has gone but not too far. I kept it somewhat decent so that everyone could read it. Jack/Ianto loving of course. ;) Enjoy! I'll probably write another two three chapters after this.

This was not going well, Ianto thought. A quick weevil hunt was turning dangerous as they found themselves trapped in a dead end alley which smelled of sewer, grime and oil.

"We're really going to have to work on improving and strengthening that spray," Jack said tossing the Weevil spray aside in frustration. Just a few minutes ago as they chased it Ianto had sprayed the Weevil but it had only pissed it off more rather than stop it. Then the tables had turned and they were the ones being chased.

Both of their guns were trained on the Weevil slowly advancing towards them, teeth bared. Jack had one goal, keep Ianto safe from harm and then somehow subdue the damn creature.

Suddenly it lunged forward, and Jack threw himself at the Weevil, tackling it to the ground trying his best to stab it with the sedative. But it was a vicious one and it was tearing Jack apart. Ianto stayed calm, waiting for a clear shot. He got it just as the Weevil swiped at Jack's jugular. Ianto shot it as pain rolled over him in waves, Jack's pain.

Jack cried out, clutching his neck. Dammit, he thought. The Weevil had just hit a major artery, he was going to bleed out and poor Ianto was going to have to watch. He didn't mind the pain, though it really hurt. And though he'd never admit that he was scared of death that didn't bother him either, he always came back. What did bother him was the effect this would have on his lanto, especially since he was wearing the bracelet.

Ianto clamped and sedated the Weevil. Pushing it aside, he dropped down to his knees and cradled Jack's head in his lap. Pulling out a handkerchief, he put his hand over the wound trying to staunch the blood flow but it had been fatal. Jack looked up at him and tried to say something. Instead he reached for Ianto's hand which he found and squeezed softly.

"Ssh…I'm here. It's going to be alright. Just hang on, cariad," Ianto said softly and Jack graced him with a small smile. Ianto knew though that Jack was dying, he could feel it. But he would come back and Ianto would wait. He had only been with Jack a few times when he was killed, but every time hurt worse and shook him up. There was always the fear in the back of Ianto's mind that maybe Jack's luck would run out and he wouldn't come back. The Doctor didn't know the answers, what if the force that kept Jack alive ran out? Especially after what had just happened, what if those centuries Jack had been buried had been the final straw?

Jack tried fighting it, but it was useless as the life ebbed out of him. He kept his eyes on Ianto, finding it peaceful to die in the arms of the man he loved. The darkness overtook him as he lost consciousness.

Unbidden tears fell from Ianto's eyes as Jack's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. The bracelet felt cold against Ianto's skin, and the echo was gone leaving him feeling empty. He wasn't usually this emotional, but losing two friends in one day less than a week ago had definitely taken its toll. That along with the pain he had just felt, Jack felt that every time and it made Ianto's heart ache.

Ianto ran a shaky hand through Jack's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He started mentally counting in his head the seconds. He had figured out from the previous times that it took Jack three to four minutes to come back to life.

He rocked him gently after the first minute and by the time the second minute had passed he stopped and gazed at Jack. He couldn't go on without him that much was certain. Not after the past few days. There was only so much he could take.

The third minute passed by. "Come back to me, cariad…please…you promised remember? Please, I need you."'

The fourth passed then fifth and six. Ianto felt his heart breaking, tears fell even harder. Then suddenly the wound started to heal and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Jack gasped for air and clutched at Ianto.

"Jack!" Ianto held him close, the tears turning to joy as he felt the echo return, there was pain but it was worth it.

"Hey," Jack looked at him, and then reached up to brush away Ianto's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Twpsyn, you died!"

"But I came back, Yan like I always do," he said, confused.

"Yes, but I was scared that you were really gone this time. I couldn't feel you and I worried that maybe whatever brings you back had run out after what happened…" Ianto whispered.

Jack suddenly understood and pulled himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain and dizzying headache that always came with being pulled back into life. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him close. When Ianto tears subsided, Jack kissed him deeply wanting to take away the fear and pain he could feel coming off of Ianto.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Ianto nodded. "I told you I will always be here for you. I won't leave you Yan; you're what makes coming back so easy now. I can feel you there, pulling me back."

"Really?" Jack nodded. "You were gone for six minutes."

"Ah, that's what worried you. I think my healing abilities have slowed a bit, but they'll pick up again after I rested."

"I know it's weird, but the whole thing scares me and numbers calm me, of course it did the opposite this time."

Jack used to joke before he told Ianto that he loved him, that he was good with a stopwatch and it was useful to know stuff like that, brushing it off like it meant nothing when really it meant everything. But right now, Ianto was clearly hurting and Jack felt his heart go out to him. "I think it's sweet that you worry and count the minutes I'm gone." Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands. "I love you, Ianto. Everyone else just assumes I'll come back; they don't bother to think about if I won't or if it hurts. He's immortal, so what? Not you though, and I couldn't love you more for that. You worry and fret every time like the last time never happened. I'm sorry to put you through that, but I'm so lucky that you care so much."

"You're worth the pain, and I won't ever get used to this, because I will always worry about you coming back. I need you."

"I'm here…" Jack took Ianto's hand and placed it over his heart. "See?" Ianto smiled as he felt the gentle yet strong beat. "I'm sorry, I just had to stop the Weevil somehow, I wasn't about to let it hurt you."

"I know, its okay," Ianto kissed him. "C'mon cariad, let's get cleaned up and get you some painkillers for that headache."

Jack smiled. "Good idea, my head is pounding."

Ianto helped Jack to his feet, holding onto him until he was sure Jack could stand. Jack noticed with dismay that Ianto's cute black suit and pink shirt were covered in his blood and grime from kneeling in the alley.

Jack hugged Ianto. "I'll buy you a new suit."

"You'd better, I wouldn't let anyone else ruin my best suit," he joked.

"And again I say, lucky me," Jack grinned.

He unsteadily walked beside Ianto helping him drag the Weevil back to the SUV. Ianto informed Gwen and Martha that they would need to bring the Weevil in. Gwen met them outside, and pulled open the trunk as they made their way inside.

"Oh my god, Ianto are you alright?" Martha asked as they entered the hub.

Ianto smiled at her concern. "Jack's blood," Ianto gave her the reply Jack had given Gwen.

"Do you need any medical care Jack?"

"Nope all healed up, it killed me. Damn thing was bloody vicious. But thanks Martha." Jack gave her a big grin.

"Anytime," she replied.

"But there is a Weevil with a bullet wound."

"I'll take a look at it."

"Yan, you have a spare suit in my office."

Ianto nodded and followed Jack. "We both need showers."

"You can go first."

They entered Jack's office and shut the door. "It'd be quicker if we took it together," Ianto said.

"Not sure about quicker but I'm not one to turn down an offer like that." Jack gazed at Ianto. He saw all the unsaid things written across Ianto's face. And he could feel the love and concern as Ianto stepped towards him. Ianto pulled him into a tight embrace. "Let me take care of you, Jack," he whispered, "and you can show me and prove to me that you're still here."

Jack kissed Ianto before leading him down the hatch to his room and the shower.

Later after they were sated, showered and changed, they went back up to Jack's office. Jack settled down at his desk to sort out a few reports while Ianto went to make a round of coffee giving Martha and Gwen a cup before going back to Jack. He set the two cups of steaming coffee down on the desk, then standing behind Jack he leaned down; wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders he kissed his neck.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"I believe you already have and it was amazing as always." Ianto laughed. "But if that's your way of asking to help with these reports then please feel free."

"Sure. I don't mind." Ianto pulled up a chair and went to work while Jack took a phone call from the Prime Minister. Ianto slipped his coffee as he quickly wrote up the newest report.

Jack soon became bored with the call, and began running his fingers across Ianto's thigh causing him to be completely distracted from the reports in front of him. Jack winked at Ianto. Why behave when he was bored and had his handsome and sexy Welshman within reach? He thought.

Two could play at that game, Ianto decided. Time to tease Jack, he thought with a grin. First he slipped out of his tie then he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. With a grin he watched Jack lick his lips. He took a sip of coffee before crumpling up a spare piece of paper and tossing it towards the bin so that it deliberately missed. Pretending to be frustrated that he had missed he got up. Certain that Jack was watching, he knelt down with his backside to him. He swore he 

heard a low growl as he properly tossed the paper away. Getting up slowly, he turned to see Jack eyeing him hungrily. Mission accomplished.

Jack had just missed whatever the PM had said. Damn, Ianto was good at this game; he knew this was going to end well. "What was that sir?" Jack asked. "Ah yes, my apologies just a bit of a distraction in the office." Jack winked at Ianto who sauntered over and sat on the edge of the desk.

Ianto decided there were two ways to play this. He could be a big tease and leave Jack hanging as he pretended to go off and do archiving or he could continue and have Jack begging him to take him. He grinned, the second option was the best and fun. It's just a shame the girls were still here or he could've tied Jack to the chair with his tie and taken him right there. Jack seemed to be reading his mind as he grinned mischievously at Ianto, then brushed his hand across Ianto's leg, wanting to encourage him to continue.

It worked as Ianto undid a few buttons of Jack's shirt and began nibbling and kissing Jack's exposed collarbone. Leaving his mark on the new skin then kissing it as he remembered the torn skin earlier that was now flawless. Jack covered his moan with a cough and pulled Ianto into his lap so he was straddling him. Oh yes, this was going very well, Jack thought.

"Still bored, Captain?" Ianto whispered into Jack's ear as he slipped his hand in Jack's shirt and ran his fingers across Jack's chest. Jack grinded his hips against Ianto in pleasure, and Ianto knew it was getting to be too much for him. He kissed Jack's jaw and ear as his hand slipped out of the shirt and worked his way south.

Jack decided the call was finished, he had stopped listening and all he wanted was Ianto. "I'm sorry, there's a bit of an emergency here and I must attend to it immediately. Yes, I'll send it right away, goodbye," Jack said heavily then quickly hung up the phone.

He kissed Ianto hungrily, planting a searing kiss on his lips as Ianto's hand found its destination. Jack moaned and pressed them closely together; the friction caused by it was amazing.

"Cheeky bugger," Jack teased. "That was so not fair."

"Hmm, but you started it," Ianto grinned as he rolled his hips.

"Nice trick with missing the bin, so you could bend over. You sure know how to turn me on," Jack's hand tangled in Ianto's hair. He then kissed Ianto again, quickly unbuttoning Ianto's shirt as his hands roamed over Ianto's chest.

"That was the plan." Ianto moaned in return and kissed Jack fiercely.

"And the rest of it?" Jack asked eagerly, as he rested his hands on Ianto's hips.

"You'll see but first you need to send the others home we can't have them walking in us."

"Damn you're right; ugh you're such a tease."

"No, I have every intention of taking you over this desk once you get rid of them."

Jack grinned. "I love it when you take control."

"I know, now get out there. Don't keep me waiting," he growled, kissing Jack hard on the mouth.

"Yes sir!" Ianto grazed his hand over Jack again causing him to buck into him. Damn, he loved Ianto. "Oh, you're amazing, ten minutes?"

Ianto got up, grabbing his stopwatch out of his jacket hanging on the chair. "Ten minutes, Jack."

He watched as Jack got up, took a few deep breaths, and then strolled casually out of the office. He listened as Jack told Gwen and Martha that it was quiet and they could go home. Martha asked where he was so she could say goodnight. Remembering his shirt was open, Ianto poked his head out of the office.

Jack tried to be patient, and not shove the girls out as they slowly gathered their things. He rocked on his heels as he looked over at Ianto, grinning at the thought of what Ianto had in store for him.

"Good night ladies, just finishing these reports," Ianto said.

"Don't let Jack work you too hard," Gwen said and Jack laughed. He and Ianto would probably be exhausted tomorrow but there would be no work involved.

Ianto smiled. "I won't, say hello to Rhys for me."

"Will do," Gwen hugged Jack, ran over and kissed Ianto's cheek, then walked out of the cog door.

Martha shook her head. "You two are up to something."

Ianto laughed. "Told you she was clever," Jack said.

Martha grinned. "Nothing gets by me. Have fun, and I'll let Tom know about dinner next week."

"Looking forward to it," Ianto said. Martha hugged Jack and started towards Ianto. He quickly did up his shirt and stepped out to hug her.

"Goodnight boys," she said with a smile then walked out.

He glanced at the stopwatch then leaned against the doorframe. "Six minutes and eighteen seconds, impressive."

"Thank you. Now, I swore I undid those buttons," Jack teased as he walked towards him.

"Shame I had to button them back up isn't it? Would you like to come over here and remedy that problem?"

"I would, cariad," Jack kissed him. "Now what were you saying about me and a desk?"

Ianto grinned and pulled Jack into the office.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter is set 2-3 months after the last chapter. Lots and lots of fluff! Enjoy!

Just a half an hour more and Jack could put the plan in action, that is if the rift and the universe didn't decide to destroy his efforts again.

The first time about two weeks ago, an Arkiean spaceship crashed into the Bay, they were lost and about five light years from their destination. Luckily Jack knew a little of their language and pointed them in the right direction. That had been simple enough. It was the cleanup and retconning that took all night and ruined his plans.

The second time just less a week ago, they had discovered a blowfish was running a major cocaine cartel, and it was up to them to get to the fish before the police did. That had been a crazy night, damn that species and their addictions! It had led to another chase through Cardiff before the blowfish had forcibly surrendered. Then they shut the operation down and let the police handle the rest.

"Jack?" Ianto stepped into the office, throwing him out of his thoughts. Ianto set a coffee down on the desk.

"Yan, what's up?"

"Chris will be here tomorrow at ten."

Jack looked down at the file he was supposed to be reading. Chris was a computer technician and friend of Ianto's from Torchwood London. He had transferred to Glasgow after Canary Wharf. They needed someone to help with the workload, and Ianto had suggested him. Ianto had called up Chris who was more than happy to transfer, saying it was too quiet and the boss a little strange. Jack trusted Ianto's judgment so all that was left was the interview.

"Good, he seems like an excellent choice. And since he already works for Torchwood it won't be hard for him to adjust."

"And with some of the workload lessened, I can spend more time with you," Ianto said with a grin.

"That's it I'm hiring him right now." Ianto chuckled. "Anything I should know about him?"

"He's very clever, but quiet. His parents died in a car crash when he was young, he has a younger sister and he's single. So this job is pretty much all he has."

"Single huh? Should I be worried that he fancies you?"

Ianto grinned at Jack turning the tables. He knew now that Jack was his and he wouldn't have to worry about him flirting with Chris. "Tough if he does. I only want you." He walked around the desk and leaned against it. Jack stood up and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Jack smiled, as he softly ran his fingers across the plaster cast covering Ianto's right arm. "How are you feeling?" Jack could feel the dull ache from the bracelet. That was the reason for the third interruption. Just two nights ago they were chasing down a rogue alien who was heavily armed, it had opened fire. Martha had been in the direct line, and his brave Ianto had thrown himself in the way, toppling them both to the ground. A stray bullet had hit Ianto's arm. Jack had been too far away to know what happened, all he felt was the pain and he swore the world stopped. Grief overtook him and he ran forward, taking out the alien and rushing to Ianto's side. Relieved that it was only a bullet wound and a broken bone, Jack nearly wept. And he did later that night after Ianto had been taken care of, he held Ianto close and thanked whatever deity there was that he was still here.

"Better today, but you know that." Ianto reached over and brushed Jack's hair back from his face then rested his palm on Jack's cheek. "You okay? You seem distant, cariad."

Jack smiled reassuringly then kissed him again. "I'm fine; I was just thinking that if the rift behaves we might actually get that date tonight."

"How about takeaway and a movie if it doesn't?" Ianto offered, knowing Jack was up to something but couldn't figure out what. He knew though whatever it was it would be good, so he decided to leave it be, not wanting to force it out of Jack.

"Perfect, you always have a plan don't you?"

"I try too. Now there are only a few more reports to be filed, and then we can get out here."

"I'll wrap things up then." Ianto nodded and kissed Jack before leaving the office.

Jack pulled open the bottom desk drawer, reached in and pulled out a tiny black box. He grinned; nothing was going to ruin his plans tonight. He remembered a few months ago when he had gone to Martha for advice right after purchasing the rings.

_He wanted Ianto to be his partner, wanted Ianto to know he was committed and that he was worth it. He had been married once before, back in early 1900's when he thought he was stuck and had been abandoned. He had married the first woman he met thinking he would be living the rest of his life out in that time period. It wasn't romantic just a suggestion and a love affair that turned into marriage, though he really did care about. But she fell ill, and he had discovered he was immortal. After her death, he decided to never marry again, it just wasn't fair to the other person and he couldn't handle the pain of losing them, which is why he never told Estelle his secrets and left her knowing she deserved better._

_Ianto had changed all that though, he was worth the pain. And Ianto knew everything about him but still loved him anyway. Jack would gladly give up forever to be with Ianto. He would spend the rest of Ianto's life by his side because he loved him now more than he had ever loved anybody. Ianto had changed him, given him a new lease on his long life and a love he would forever treasure._

_Problem was how to ask? He wasn't much of a romantic, horrible at it in fact. But Ianto didn't mind, he wasn't into that stuff either. He'd rather Jack do little things like wash up, offer a massage, fold _

_his laundry, or let him choose the movie to show that he cared. But this was big, and needed to be special, a romantic dinner just wasn't going to cut it. He thought of a good idea but he was going to need help. So he went off to find Martha._

_He stepped down into the autopsy bay where Martha was arm deep in a Hoix._

_"Hey Jack."_

_"Hey could I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "I was uh thinking of asking Ianto to be my partner—" Jack stopped as Martha squealed._

_"I'd hug you right now if I wasn't covered in alien goo."_

_Jack chuckled. "Later please, I like this shirt."_

_She laughed. "That's fantastic though! So what are your plans?"_

_"That's why I'm coming to you."_

_Gwen walked in. "Jack, there you are. I handled the report and filed away that artifact."_

_"Thanks."_

_"So what are you talking about?"_

_"Jack's gonna propose to Ianto!"_

_Jack turned a little red as Gwen ran down and hugged him. She had a complete turnaround after their talk, and he could tell she was genuinely happy for them. "Congrats Jack!"_

_"Thanks, Gwen." He paused. "So, Martha how did Tom ask?" He was uncomfortable discussing this but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make Ianto happy._

_Martha reached for a scalpel. "It was so simple but romantic. He rented out a cabin where I thought we were going on holiday. But then one night he led me down to the lake, where he had a picnic and candles all around. And right there under the stars he asked," she said with a big grin._

_"That's good, I like that. Don't worry I won't steal it though."_

_"Oh and don't forget champagne," Gwen added. "Rhys had roses, candles and champagne it was lovely."_

_Jack grinned, and then he heard Ianto's footsteps. He winked at the girls before going back up the steps._

_"I ordered pizza, figured we could all use a little break."_

_"Good idea," Jack said as he Ianto sat on the settee._

_"So what was that about?" Ianto asked._

_"Martha asked if I would give a speech at her wedding," Jack said, not a lie she really had just earlier that morning._

_Ianto rested his head on Jack's as Jack wrapped an arm around his waist. "Really? That's great, do you need any help?"_

_"Sure, you know I'm rubbish at that sort of thing."_

_"I bet you could surprise yourself by finding out that's not true. I have faith in you."_

_"Well that's all I need then," Jack said leaning in to kiss Ianto._

Martha knocked on the office door throwing Jack out of his thoughts. "It's all set up," she said with a wink.

"Brilliant," Jack drained his coffee cup in a few sips then stood up. Tucking the little box in his trouser pocket he walked over and hugged Martha.

"Everything is in the SUV."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, I'm just so happy for you two," she said with a big grin.

As he stepped out of the office the fake alarm went off. "What have we got Gwen?"

Ianto walked in from the archives, he had cursed in Welsh when he heard the alarm then made his way to the center of the Hub. So, much for that dinner and movie, he thought. But takeaway was just as good because it meant a night curled up on the sofa with Jack.

Gwen accessed the computer, playing her part convincingly. "A surge of rift activity, on the beach shore about twenty minutes from here. I've got the location. No signs of life so it's probably just something that fell through."

"But still could be dangerous. Ianto fancy a drive? I could use your local knowledge." Gwen giggled.

"Why not? It's better than going back to an empty flat without you." He grabbed his coat.

Jack grinned. "Okay, Martha and Gwen you two are free to go, but be on standby in case we need you."

"You got it," Martha said. "Be careful you too."

"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing too serious," Jack said. "I've got a good feeling; maybe it's a record player!"

Ianto laughed, he couldn't help but notice that Jack was in a really good mood for having their night ruined by the rift. He was definitely up to something. "Now you've done it, we'll probably find something dangerous like a deadly toaster," he joked as he raised an eyebrow.

Jack laughed. "More interesting that way though!" Ianto helped Jack with his coat then they ran down to the SUV. After Jack had driven out of the carport, he took Ianto's hand in his.

"Sorry, Yan."

"Not your fault, cariad. Good thing we made a backup plan huh?"

"Yup, and you get to pick the movie."

Ianto grinned. He then gave Jack directions from the PDA, and Jack pretended to follow along, knowing exactly where he was going. They pulled up to the deserted beach and got out of the SUV.

"It could be anywhere, should we split up?" Ianto asked which was what Jack was hoping for.

"Good idea, quicker that way." He pulled Ianto into a hug followed by a quick kiss. "Just be careful."

"And you."

They split up, and as soon as Ianto was far enough away, Jack ran to the SUV. So far, so good, he thought. He grabbed the blanket and champagne from the back and then laid the blanket out on the grass. Standing back up, he pushed his comm.

"Yan, I've found it. Come back this way."

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd be out here forever." Jack chuckled. "I'll be right there."

Jack stood in front of the blanket and watched as Ianto jogged back towards him. He stepped aside as Ianto approached and he grinned at the Welshman's shocked expression.

"Unless the rift has suddenly decided to be incredibly kind, I don't think that fell through."

"I wanted to surprise you," Jack said quietly, suddenly feeling nervous.

Ianto grinned and kissed Jack. "I'm surprised. So what are we really doing here?"

"Well, I decided to fake a rift problem so you and I could get away. Have some time for ourselves and this is my way of saying I love you, Yan."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack then rested his forehead against Jack's so he was gazing into his eyes. "I love you too. And this is sweet, and unexpected but wonderful, though I thought you were up to something."

Jack pressed a few buttons on his wrist manipulator, Glen Miller's Moonlight Serenade floated in the air around them. "Nothing gets by you does it? It gets better though. Care to dance?"

Ianto nodded. It was a beautiful day and as the sun set and the waves rolled in and out, they danced. No space between them, they were pressed closely together; intimate and suffocating in the best way. Jack didn't take his eyes off Ianto as they slowly swayed back and forth. Afterwards they sat down on the blanket, Ianto curled up tightly against Jack. He couldn't remember a time he felt happier or more loved. Jack wrapped his greatcoat around them.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember when I asked if you would marry me?"

"Yes and I said not without a ring," they both laughed as Ianto wondered why he had brought that up. Jack shifted a little and reached into his pocket.

"Excellent memory as always," Jack paused. He pulled out the black box. Taking Ianto's hand in his, he put the box in Ianto's palm then popped it open. Inside were two plain gold bands. Simple yet beautiful, Ianto thought then it suddenly hit him that Jack was about to propose.

Jack tilted Ianto's chin up to look at him. "So, now I have them. I love you, more than I ever thought I would love someone. You broke down all my defenses and saw the man I truly am. And rather than run, you stuck around and loved me even when I didn't deserve it. I probably still don't but I will always love you and be here for you, keeping you safe against whatever we face. My life before you came along was empty and incomplete. You were the one who made it all right; I don't know what I did to deserve you, but you mean everything to me and I want to spend all the time I can with you, right by your side. Hell, I'd pull open the TARDIS itself and find a way to keep you forever with me because I can't imagine not having you around, with me, all the time. Because you're..." he took a deep breath. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So, would you Jones, Ianto, Jones, be my partner?"

Ianto couldn't help the tears that fell as he listened to and felt Jack's heartfelt proposal. Ianto knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't believe they were here and Jack was asking him to be his partner. Jack, who could have anyone or be anywhere, had chosen him. He wanted him, as much as Ianto did and he loved him. He couldn't ask for more. He pulled Jack into a deep kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. "Yes," Ianto whispered as they broke apart.

Jack broke into a huge grin as Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and hugged him tightly. "I trust you with my life. I love you more than I can ever tell you. I didn't know what love really was until I met you. I don't even know how I lived or survived without you. You mean everything to me and you complete me. No one knows me better and no one makes me feel the way you do. I feel so safe with you and I'm so lucky that I have you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know things won't be easy because of what we do but I promise I will always be there loving you. If I could be with you forever I would, Jack, because I never want you to hurt. "

Jack let the tears fall as he captured Ianto in a searing kiss. Ianto then brushed the tears away. "There's no pain when you're holding me, Yan," Jack whispered.

"Then I'm never letting go," Ianto said, kissing him again. Jack slipped ring on Ianto's finger and then Ianto did the same for Jack. "I love you."

"I love you too, cariad, so much," Jack said holding Ianto a little tighter before kissing him again.

fin

So what did you think? Want me to continue? Since its AU should I think of a way to make Ianto immortal as well? I dunno, the idea of Jack alone forever makes me sad. And I read a great story where that happened which gave me ideas of my own.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: An epilogue of sorts. I thought about writing their ceremony, but I'm rubbish at that and I just don't have the time now to write it out the way it deserves to be written. Though I may go back later and write it. Sorry for the delay, life is busy and I'm supposed to be working on a novel of my own, but I can't get Jack and Ianto's story out of my head. Not that's a bad thing of course, they can happily stay there. Hehe.

Anyways I loved all the reviews, and by popular demand I worked out a way to make Ianto immortal. Not sure if its good, but I like it. This is set three years from the previous chapter. Lots of angst and character death, but I make it better I promise! And after that pure and total fluff! Let me know what you think!

"I'm so sorry Jack," Martha said as tears streamed down her face.

Gwen was crying as well, and she rested her hand on Jack's shoulder. He quickly pushed her away clinging tighter to Ianto's lifeless body.

"There has to be a way, I can get him back."

"He's gone," Martha whispered.

"NO! No, he can't be!" Jack rocked back and forth. He hadn't even got to say goodbye, the laser gun had instantly killed his handsome Ianto, before Jack could push him aside and take out the vicious Cerualeans.

He reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and dialing a familiar number. "I need you here, now, Doctor."

"Jack? What's happened?"

"Just get here!"

"Okay, Jack. It's going to be alright. I'll trace the phone location and be there, just hang on."

Jack hung up the phone, and then scooped Ianto into his arms. "Go back to the Hub."

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know but I promised to keep him safe and I'm not ready to let him go."

"Jack, please-" Martha started to say but he cut her off, ordering them back to the Hub.

He broke down as they left and he waited for the Tardis to materialize. Three years, three wonderful years with Ianto, they had built a life together as partners. Despite working for Torchwood they had managed to have the most normal life and routine that Jack had ever had, and he loved it. And then just when Jack thought maybe the universe was going to give him a break and let him keep his happiness he had lost it all. Three years was a drop in the bucket in his long, long life. It wasn't enough, it just wasn't. Ianto was gone, his life in ruins and his world crashing down around him. How could he go on now? He couldn't carry on saving the world. What was the point if you couldn't save those who you loved? And the Hub, everywhere and everything would remind him of Ianto. The coffee machine, the tourist office, his office, the archives, everywhere. Corners where kisses had been stolen or innuendos traded. Shags in the office from when they first started out together that had turned into love making as their relationship grew. His underground room so full of memories of many nights lying sated with Ianto. And then there was their flat, with Ianto's stuff everywhere. He had nowhere to go and nowhere else he wanted to be.

As he looked at Ianto, he wanted to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels again, wanted to tell Ianto one more time how much he had loved him, wanted to feel Ianto's strong arms holding him and keeping him going, hear his heartbeat, listen to his jokes…he wanted it all back. Ianto was so young; he deserved to live a long life not have it drastically cut short. The world was a darker place without him. One way or another Jack was going to get him back. He had to or he'd be broken in a way that could never be fixed. This was a pain he couldn't bear, to have been loved and loved so deeply only to lose it; it was the worse thing he had experienced and he had been through almost everything.

He heard the familiar whooshing of the Tardis and pushed open the door as soon as it landed. The Doctor bounded over to him.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked sadly, placing a hand on Ianto's arm.

"Laser gun, it was an ambush. We got trapped and he paid the price."

"I'm sorry, Jack, so sorry." The Doctor put his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed him gently.

"You can do something though," Jack said simply.

The Doctor looked Ianto over. "I can't, he's dead."

"Then let me," Jack walked over to console.

"Jack you can't do that! You were never meant to be this way."

"Don't you think I know that? But it can be done."

"Jack it could change things, it's impossible. You can't have two fixed points; it could affect time and history."

"I haven't! Earth has carried on, year after year changing while I'll remain the same. Impossible or not, everything changes except me."

"You could die if you open the Tardis, I don't know how it works. You could lose whatever brings you back," the Doctor argued.

"Good, then I'd finally be rid of this curse," Jack replied bitterly. "You know what it's like watching everyone you care for die; you know how much it hurts. I don't want to hurt anymore. Ianto took that pain away, and now I'm alone."

"I know, Jack, I really do. But you're not alone you've got people that need you, responsibilities."

"He needs me! I promised to protect him." Ianto was heavy in his arms, Jack shifted the weight. Ianto was so cold, just like the ring on his finger and the bracelet on his wrist which Jack almost wanted to rip off, unable to bear not feeling anything from it yet he didn't want to lose the connection.

"He wouldn't want you to risk your life with so many depending on you."

Jack sunk down to the ground, unable to bear the weight but refusing to let go of Ianto. "Then you don't know him at all, because he would want me to do this. He knew he could depend on me, I've saved him before. Please, I won't let you stop me from doing this."

"You won't hurt me, Jack and I just can't let you do this."

Jack looked at him sadly then back at Ianto, weighing his options. Rose stepped into the room, tears streaming down her face. She walked over to the Doctor and looked into his eyes as she took his hand.

"Let him try, Doctor," she pleaded. "He and Ianto risked so much to help you get me back from the parallel world. Don't let him be alone; we both know the impossible can be possible."

The Doctor nodded, giving in as Rose walked over and kissed Jack's head and hugged him softly. Jack sighed heavily, he had gotten his chance. Now would it work? Using the sonic the Doctor opened the console and then pulled Rose to him.

"Don't look at it remember?" Rose nodded and they both moved to far end of the room.

Jack however looked into light, feeling its familiarity as it ran through him then surrounded him and Ianto in its glow. It was so bright yet beautiful; it seemed to almost sing as there was a low humming sound.

_'What do you wish?' An ethereal voice asked._

"I want Ianto back. I don't want to be alone."

_"Once it's done, it cannot be undone. He will be with you forever. Is that what you want?"_

"Yes, more than anything! Please, I need him," Jack sobbed.

_'Does he want the same?'_

"I believe he does. Ask him," Jack dared to say, hoping against hope that he would be brought back.

_'Then, I bring life.'_

Ianto gasped for air as the wound in his chest closed, he reached for Jack instinctively as Jack pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Ianto!" Jack felt Ianto and then the bracelet come back to life, both regaining their warmth. He listened to Ianto breathe and could hear the thudding of his heart. He wept harder as he held Ianto close.

Ianto stroked the back of Jack's neck, trying to comfort him but he was so confused. "Jack, what happened? Did I die?"

"You did, but I brought you back."

Ianto pulled back brushing away the tears that were falling down Jack's face. "Cariad, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't find another glove, talk about hell never being able to feel you but being sorta alive."

Jack chuckled; leave it to Ianto to use humor at a time like this. "No, we're in the Tardis."

Ianto looked around but all he could see was the bright, glowing light. He was so confused, one minute he had been fighting aliens and now they were in the Tardis, how did Jack and I get here? He wondered. "Are you sure this isn't heaven or something? I mean I'm not complaining you're here…" He was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation. Though he always expected the unexpected when he was with Jack this was surreal.

"It's the heart of the Tardis, Ianto. She brought you back. I told you I'd open it up if it meant I could keep you with me."

_'You Ianto Jones are a brave and loving soul. You're a true hero, one who sacrificed himself to keep others safe. And you make the perfect companion for Jack who I gave life to, so he would protect and save others because he is also selfless and heroic. You both have protected and looked after my lonely Angel, the Doctor and my Rose. So, I give you this choice. Do you wish to stay with Jack?'_

"Forever?" Ianto asked; a little disconcerted that he was talking to a voice in thin air.

_'Yes.'_

"Then yes, more than anything."

Jack smiled at Ianto then suddenly felt guilty. How could he put this curse on the man he loved? "Are you sure, Yan? I was being selfish, bringing you back and asking you to live forever. It's such a long life, with so much pain. I don't know what I was thinking. I just knew I needed you and I love you-"

Ianto felt his heart go out to Jack as he kissed him. He knew Jack had more than likely risked a lot to get them here, and to bring him back. Jack had brought him back from death and he thought it was selfish to give Ianto everything back? He'd lost it all the moment the world went black; just minutes ago it seemed. He had saved him from the darkness, brought him back to life. And all he wanted was to be with Jack. He cupped Jack's face in his hands. "Jack, this is the most selfless thing you've done. You saved me, brought me back. I told you that I'd give you forever if I could because I never want to see you hurt. Now I can. I know there's pain but like before we can share the burden and be there for each other. I want forever with you, Jack, because I love you," Ianto kissed him softly, but Jack deepened it desperately needing to prove he was there. He was going to kiss Ianto all over and spend hours getting lost in him as soon as he got the chance.

_'Then I give life.'_

Ianto felt a force enter him and he suddenly felt so alive. He clutched at Jack as the light faded and his eyes adjusted. Jack held him close, running his fingers though Ianto's hair then kissing his forehead. "Thank you, Ianto."

"No, cariad thank you." Ianto looked at him. "You'll never be alone again."

Jack smiled. "Good because I plan on never letting you go. Losing you was the worst thing I've ever experienced. It was a nightmare, Yan."

Ianto ran his fingers across Jack's cheek. "It's over now; I'm going to hold you forever."

"That's all I want," Jack kissed him, before helping him to his feet.

Rose rushed over and pulled them both into a hug. "Ianto, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thanks, Rose, so am I."

The Doctor clasped Ianto on the back. "Ianto, welcome back!"

"Thank you for letting Jack do this."

"I didn't. I was against it, fixed points and all that. But you are a good man, I can never say no to Rose, and well Jack needs you so I stood back." He ran back and flicked a few buttons on the console. "Universe hasn't imploded and there's no trouble from it, so the impossible happened again. I love it when that happens! Though I'm rarely wrong, don't like that too much but still-"

Rose chuckled then kissed him to stop his rambling. Ianto smiled as Jack embraced him again. He wanted to go home, get out of this bloody suit, and spend the night in Jack's arms.

"Thank you anyways, Doctor. Should we get back to the Hub, Jack?"

"Yes, the girls need to know you're alright."

"I'll drop you off," the Doctor offered and Jack nodded.

Goodbyes were said as they exited the Tardis outside the Hub. Ianto shivered as the cold night air hit and he realized he didn't have his coat. Noticing this Jack immediately took off his coat and 

slipped it over his shoulders. Ianto wrapped the coat around him, soaking in its warmth and smell. He always liked Jack's coat.

"Now you two be careful, don't let the world end on your watch," the Doctor said and Jack gave him a salute.

"Yes sir!" Jack hugged him. "Thank you," he whispered. He then patted the Tardis. "You too."

"And don't be strangers now, we're holding you to a trip-," Rose said.

"-Into time," Jack continued.

"-And space!" Ianto finished and they all laughed.

Jack took his hand in Ianto's as they made their way to the Tourist Entrance. "Ready? Martha and Gwen may never you get go or crush you in a hug."

Ianto smiled. "Well, as long as they don't coddle me or freak out I'll be fine. After that we can go home?"

Jack kissed him. "Yes."

They walked through the cog door; Martha, Gwen and Chris were so deep in conversation they didn't notice.

"I could call his family," Chris offered. "I still can't believe he's gone…"

"No, Jack should do it, he's his partner," Martha said.

"He's hanging on by a thread, you saw him! He thinks there's a way to save Ianto. I don't think we should make him deal with giving such devastating news, it might push him over the edge," Gwen argued.

"No need," Jack interrupted and all three turned towards them as Ianto hung up Jack's coat.

Martha ran over quickly and embraced Ianto in a hug. Gwen screamed and nearly fainted but Chris caught her. He was staring in shock at both Jack and Ianto. Jack could tell that he was thinking maybe the girls had been wrong about Ianto.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"The Doctor and the Tardis," Jack replied simply.

"You mean he's like you now?" Martha asked.

"Clever as usual Mrs. Milligan."

"Ianto how are you feeling? Should I run some tests?"

"No need, I feel fine. I know that's odd considering but I do. How about some coffee? It's been a long day and I know everyone wants to go home."

"You are fine, if you're offering coffee," Chris said.

Jack chuckled. "I'll help."

Ianto was a little shocked at that, but he understood. Jack just wanted to be near him. Gwen gave Ianto a hug and Chris clapped his back.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Gwen said, crying again.

"We all are," Martha said, hugging him again.

"Thanks and there's no getting rid of me now," Ianto said with a grin.

"Good, because you're an important part of this team and we couldn't do this without you," Gwen said and Jack nodded in agreement.

"That means a lot. Now you know me, I don't like to be fussed over so I'll go get some coffee."

Ianto walked down to the kitchen area, and started up the machine then added the coffee beans. Jack leaned against the counter watching his every move.

"Does it hurt that badly every time I die?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes and no, because I know deep down that you'll come back. You thought I was really gone though didn't you?"

Jack nodded. "Yes it was awful."

Ianto sighed, feeling awful that he had been the cause of Jack's pain. He then looked at Jack. "Cariad, I was only gone for what an hour? Surely it wasn't as bad as last year when you spent three nights and days by my bed after that alien virus got out. I was on the brink for seventy two hours."

Jack bit his lip, fighting back tears. "That was bad, and there have been way too many close calls but this was far worse. You were…and I…it was the worst hour of my life. My world crashed in around me and I was sure that after all I'd been through this would finally break me."

Ianto walked over and pulled Jack into his arms. Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and cried, holding him tightly. "I'm here, Jack. I'm here…" Ianto rubbed soothing circles in Jack's back. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, it was mine. Should've been more careful," Jack murmured.

Ianto pulled Jack back and took his face in his hands. "Don't you dare, Harkness-Jones. You know damn well this wasn't your fault, and you know I won't let you blame yourself for this."

Jack smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Ianto softly. "I know. I thought I could deal with the pain of losing you, but I was wrong. It was just too soon, of course anytime would've been. You're everything to me and you keep me going. You have no idea how much I love you, Yan. You are worth the pain but even more you are worth fighting for."

Ianto couldn't stop his own tears. "Thank you for not letting me go. I wasn't finished loving you and now I never have to be. I'll be yours forever, and always be by your side."

"Mine," Jack agreed, kissing him again.

"Always," Ianto said then the machine beeped and he moved away from Jack to pour the coffee into the cups.

Jack stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. He leaned in, so he could whisper in Ianto's ear. "And just so you know, I'll be yours forever."

Ianto twined their fingers together, so that their bands were lined up. "Good because it's going to be a long but amazing life."

Jack kissed his neck. "You just gave me the greatest gift, Yan. You took a curse and turned it into a gift."

Ianto smiled. "I love you too."

"That's all I've ever wanted y'know, someone to love me unconditionally and to not have to lose them."

"Me too, looks like our wish came true huh?"

Jack nodded as he took the coffee, taking a sip. "Yes and the coffee is perfect as usual. Just like you."

Ianto blushed. "Let's go home; we're going to have a long night ahead of us."

Jack chuckled. "Is that so?"

"I intend to make love to you until the sun comes up."

Jack grinned before turning Ianto towards him and kissing him deeply. "That's the great thing about being immortal, no sleep needed."

"Just think of all the filing I'll get done!" Ianto joked and they laughed.

"Oh, there more fun things to do than that."

"Like you for example."

"Exactly."

Ianto smirked. "Well I'm multitalented, I bet I could do both."

"Kinky, I'd love to see that! But I doubt you could concentrate on that report."

"I have excellent self control."

"Do you?" Jack pulled Ianto close, pushing against him before kissing down his neck to that spot that he knew drove Ianto crazy. Ianto moaned softly, tilting his head back to allow Jack better access.

"Okay, you win. I have no control when you kiss me like that."

"Part of my irresistible charm," Jack said with a wink.

"Indeed, though whenever I lose I always feel like a winner."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair as Jack kissed him deeply. "I love you Ianto Harkness-Jones and I'm going to make you a very happy man."

Ianto gazed into Jack's eyes. "I'm very convinced of that and have no doubts," he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. "Forever and always, my Captain," he whispered.

"Forever and always, my sexy Welshman," Jack agreed.

Fin

I may continue this some more when I get a chance! The update may take longer, but I'll probably write a few adventures now that they're both immortal. So, what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I hope everyone liked the last chapter I didn't get too much feedback so I hope it was okay. Sorry for the delay, I wrote this out since I'm trying to keep myself busy until Doctor Who on Saturday. I am a bit worried and excited about Ianto being there, I just hope it ends well for both him and Jack. Fingers crossed. Anyways here's to AU! This takes place right after the previous chapter and Ianto is now immortal. There is a brief flashback/dream of Jack's time on the Valient. And lots of comfort and Janto fluff! Enjoy and reviews are loved!

_Jack was shoved to his knees by an armed guard; chained and bound he was forced to comply._

_The Master stepped forward. "I've got a surprise for you, Freak."_

_Jack just glared. The Master stepped aside revealing a Cerualean warrior pointing a large gun at Ianto who was bound on his knees as well. He tried to not look shocked; he couldn't give the Master an edge. Six horrible months, he had missed Ianto so much, thought of him all the time. His thoughts of Ianto had kept him hanging on; let him get through the torture. All he wanted was to hold Ianto, kiss him just once more but he knew what was going to happen and he felt sick. Hope was lost as he knew this would destroy him._

_"It's been six months hasn't it? All of your little team has been killed off except this one," the Master walked around Ianto who was looking at Jack. "Ianto Jones, the toughest of the bunch. Lead a revolutionary band across England and killed six Toclafane. And the charge is the death." The Master grinned manically at Jack who felt his heart breaking while he tried to keep his face an emotionless mask. "Just thought you'd like to watch, Freak."_

_"Don't call him that," Ianto spat at the Master. _

_"What are you going to do about it?"_

_"As if you are in any position to throw out names," Ianto continued._

_The Master punched him, breaking his nose causing blood to freely flow down Ianto's face. "Shut it! You're going to die."_

_"I know, but you will be stopped."_

_"By whom? Your precious Captain who I torture daily? Or by the Doctor who can't even get up from a wheelchair?"_

_"You will be stopped. I believe in them," Ianto said, quickly glancing over at Jack and giving him that special smile he only reserved for him. And for Jack there was a tiny spark of hope that maybe things could change in the end._

_"Too bad you won't see it!" The Master nodded to the warrior who lifted the gun._

_"Stop! You have me and you can do what you want just leave him alone," Jack pleaded, knowing but not caring that the Master would exploit this later._

_"Aw, does the Freak have a heart? This will be even more enjoyable, now I know how to break you! You didn't flinch when I gave you the news of the others yet here you are pleading for him."_

_"I swear I will kill you the next time I get a chance. I've let you go because of the Doctor but if you lay a finger on him all bets are off," Jack threatened, venom and contempt laced in his voice._

_"Tough!" The Master sent a shock from his laser screwdriver to Jack who was used to it by now so it barely fazed him._

_"Dwi'n dy garu di, Jack," Ianto whispered and Jack swore to himself for not knowing the language. But the look in Ianto's eyes told him what he meant, and he felt his heart break even more for never telling the Welshman he loved him as well._

_Jack nodded, fighting back tears. "I understand, Ianto. I do-" _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that a message?" The Master shouted angrily._

_"The Almighty Master doesn't know the language?" Ianto said defiantly as the Master punched him again. _

_"What did you say?"_

_Ianto grinned, and Jack couldn't have been more proud at how brave he was. Yet Jack was sad as well, Ianto did not deserve this, once again he was going to be the cause of someone he loved dying. "What are you going to do kill me if I don't tell you?"_

_"Yes, I've had enough of this. I'll just get it out of Freak later."_

_"I told you not to call him that!" Ianto made to stand, the rage filling him but the warrior's gun fired as Jack screamed out in horror._

Jack sat up, screaming and shaking uncontrollably.

"Jack?" Ianto woke quickly and realized what was going on. He straddled Jack's lap and took his face in his hands, stroking his cheek. There were tears running down Jack's face. "It was a dream, Cariad. I'm here…I'm here."

Jack snapped out of it as he felt and heard Ianto. He pulled him into a crushing hug and sobbed. Ianto held him close, soothing him with soft murmurs and I love you's. He could feel the fear and pain coming off of Jack in waves and he sent back comfort and love. Slowly Jack relaxed and Ianto pulled back kissing him softly.

"It was a bad one wasn't it?"

Jack nodded. "The two worst days of my life, the day the Master took you and yesterday combined into a horrible dream where the warrior killed you by order of the Master."

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry, but it's all over now." Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close. Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck then kissed down to where the wound had been yesterday, right above Ianto's heart.

"I felt so helpless…and I was, there was nothing I could do," Jack whispered.

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "That's not true. You were my brave Captain who helped defeat the Master and reversed time so I got a second chance, so we all did. And then you took the risk and opened the Tardis to bring me back again. You've saved my life, and no one is ever going to take you from me again, I promise."

Jack kissed Ianto deeply, pouring all his love into it and Ianto quickly reciprocated. "I love you so much, Yan," he whispered as they broke apart for air.

"I love you too," Ianto said with a smile.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you," Jack said holding him close.

"You'd find a way to carry on, Cariad. You're needed by everyone on this planet to keep them safe. It'd take a while, but you'd be okay because I'd always be in your heart," Ianto paused as he took Jack's hand in his. "Though I'd be lost without you, you give me reason for all that I do."

Jack shook his head, holding Ianto just a little tighter. "No, I wouldn't Yan. It was so simple yesterday; I knew I couldn't go on without you. Everything would remind me of you and I couldn't be a hero. What's the point if I can't save the one I love? There are only so many sacrifices I can make before I break. And I swear that yesterday was my breaking point. I would've done anything to bring you back. You're my reason too, Ianto, and I just want you to know how much you really mean to me."

Ianto kissed Jack tenderly then looked into his deep blue eyes mirroring the love he was feeling. He blinked back tears. "I know…I really do. I always have. And I hope you know that the last five years have been the best years of my life. And if I had died yesterday, well I did but you know what I mean, I would've been happy because I had been loved by you. A love I thought I'd never find after all that happened but that has given me meaning and happiness."

"Me too, these five years have been the best for me as well."

"And as old as you are that's saying something," Ianto teased lightly.

"Oi! Way to ruin the moment!" Jack swatted his arm and pushed him gently, trying not to smile. "But yes, I have seen and done a lot but nothing compares to being with you."

Ianto grinned and kissed him softly. "Sorry, tiger. Don't worry you don't look a day over oh a hundred?"

Jack growled. "That's it, now I'm going to get you!"

Ianto laughed as he jumped out of bed and ran down the hall, Jack hot on his heels. He turned into the living room and made an agile leap over the sofa swiveling around to see Jack grinning at him.

"If you were trying to turn me on it worked."

Ianto laughed. "So, I'm not in trouble anymore?"

Jack put a hands on his hip. "I didn't say that. I intend to fully make you pay for that comment, Mr. Harkness-Jones."

"How so?"

Jack grinned and pulled a pair of handcuffs from behind his back. Rather than wonder how he managed that, Ianto retorted. "Is that all? You're getting predictable at your age, Captain."

Jack eyes widened and then he laughed. "Oh that's the final straw mister. You're looking to have an interesting morning aren't you?"

Ianto nodded. "Indeed."

"So I'm predictable am I?"

"I know you, Cariad. But don't get me wrong, it never gets old or boring. It's always amazing with you bordering on the avante garde and damn innovative, every time feels like the first time."

Jack grinned and Ianto blushed. "No argument there, but I wasn't really going to use these, I have other plans. Besides one touch and I have you at my mercy anyway." Jack tossed the cuffs aside with a wink.

"Very true," Ianto walked around the couch and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

Jack began kissing his neck, and Ianto shivered from the touch. Jack's warm lips contrasted with the cold air. They were both shirtless and wearing just their boxers.

"I'll have you know I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Jack whispered, leaving a mark on his collarbone.

"Hmm, I don't doubt that." Ianto ran his fingers up Jack's back then pressed them closer together.

"Good because you haven't seen the dining room yet," Jack left a trail of kisses down his chest and Ianto was finding it very hard to think.

"Huh?"

Jack chuckled then turned him around steering him towards the room. He reached up and covered Ianto's eyes with his hands.

"No peeking sport."

"Oi, you know I dislike that name."

Jack laughed. "I know. Okay, ready?"

Ianto nodded and Jack dropped his hands. There were pink roses, red roses, carnations, forget me nots, and daffodils all around the room. Ianto turned and kissed Jack deeply knowing what every flower meant. Remembrance, love everlasting, passion, friendship, unity all the important parts of their relationship.

"Amazing as always…but how? We've only been asleep a few hours…well I was."

Jack grinned. "I cheated just a little. I used the vortex manipulator to get the flowers then I set up everything and came back to bed. It didn't take long; I had to be quick before you missed me."

Ianto grinned. "You always cheat so I'll let that slide. You now I can't sleep without you."

Jack smiled. "And I only sleep because of you." He paused, looking nervous. "Do you like it? I know I'm not the romantic type but I just realized I should do more of these little things for you. You deserve it for putting up with me."

Ianto rested his forehead against Jacks'. "I love it. And you show me every day in tiny little ways how much you care. When you do things like this it just means even more, because I know that for me you made an effort. So, don't worry that you're not doing enough because you are. Flowers just wither away in a few days but you will be with me forever and that's all I want."

Jack hugged him and then kissed his nose. "Me too, that's why I did this."

Ianto kissed him softly moving them towards the table. Jack grinned. "Cheeky idea, but first one more surprise." He took Ianto's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Ianto smiled as he saw the new state of the art coffee maker on the counter. Next to it were a few of their favorite blends and a note.

"See told you I'd get you a new one, it's the best they had. I was saving it as a surprise or a get out of trouble card but I figured why not?"

Ianto ran his fingers across the machine, noting with satisfaction that it was indeed top notch. He couldn't wait to try out a few of the blends and put it to the test. "You're going to be getting the best coffee you've ever tasted from this. Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, Yan."

"I have something for you as well. Stay here," Ianto placed his hand on Jack's chest before running off to the bedroom.

He rummaged around in one of the dresser drawers until he found the small box he had stashed away. He went back to Jack and placed it in his hands.

"Next Thursday will be the day we met five years ago, and this is a little early but after all you've done this morning now just feels right."

"That's a day I'll never forget. That Weevil nearly had a me as a midnight snack until you came along."

Ianto chuckled as he leaned against the counter. "Oh but you had everything under control remember?"

Jack shook his head. "I did say that didn't I?" He chuckled. "Oh well I was different man back then and didn't know that you would be the one to save me."

"Likewise. We really should thank Janet. "

"We could get her a new boiler suit!" They both laughed. "So what's this?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Open it!"

Jack smiled as he opened the box revealing Ianto's old silver stopwatch. The one they had bought on Ianto's first trip with the Doctor. "Flip it over, Cariad." Jack did as instructed and his grin grew larger as he read the Welsh inscription. He was so glad he had gotten Ianto to teach him the language over the past few years. It read: _To Jack, my partner and beloved, forever yours, Ianto._

Jack fought back tears as he crossed over to Ianto and pulled him into a searing kiss. "Diolch. Dwi'n dy garu di," he whispered.

"Croeso. Dwi'n dy garu di," Ianto said, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "Oh what did the note say?" He reached behind him and grabbed it as Jack resumed kissing his neck.

_The man at the store said even a __Twpsyn could work this but I think he was lying to get me to buy it because as you know I'm clueless when it comes to these machines and it showed. But it was the best and I promise not to touch it._

_Now I owe you one breakfast in bed. There is honey, chocolate and a few other key ingredients that I think we'll leave us satisfied._

_Always yours, Jack_

Ianto laughed and so did Jack. "I think that man didn't give you enough credit, because you picked out a beautiful machine."

"Thank you, I'm just glad you like it."

"I do and I have a few ideas for breakfast in bed."

Jack smirked. "I was hoping you would."

"Nice ingredients by the way. One question though."

"What's that?"

"Where did the handcuffs go?"

Jack grinned. "Somewhere in the living room. I'm so glad we have today off."

Ianto smiled then captured Jack's lips in a kiss. "Me too," he said into Jack's mouth.

Jack steered them back to the living room as the kisses became deeper. It was going to be an innovative morning. Jack pressed Ianto a little closer as the memories of his dream faded and were replaced with passion and love. He was more than grateful to have Ianto here and he intended to show him how much he appreciated his partner. He had nearly lost him more times than he could remember over the years but now nothing could take him away.

Fin

So, the next two chapters when I figure them out we'll be about their travels with Doctor. Then I have a idea with Mpreg that I might write out. So what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, but DW is over and the Muses hit once my brain started working after that finale, and its a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for the delay. All I can say is thank you RTD for not hurting Ianto, you avoided trouble there from all of us fangirls! Anyway, this is Janto's adventure with the Doc and Rose, set about six months to a year after the last chapter. And in mine there is only one Doctor for Rose, the real one that way no one is lonely. This may not be historically correct but I gave it my best and it's just a light and fluffy chapter. Enjoy! And reviews are loved! I nearly have the next chapter finished as well, so it won't be long.

"I'm so glad you're taking your holiday with us!" Rose hugged both Jack and Ianto as they stepped into the Tardis.

Jack set their bags down by the console and grinned before hugging the Doctor.

"Well we want to make the most of the time we have. Once Gwen goes on maternity leave we won't get much free time to ourselves with us down a member," Ianto said.

"Still at least it's not an alien egg right, Yan?" They both laughed.

The Doctor pulled Ianto into a hug and then Ianto took at seat on one of the console chairs.

"That really happened?" Rose asked.

Jack nodded. "The night before her wedding she got bit by a Nostrovite."

The Doctor winced. "Oooh they're nasty! Especially the mother she'll tear anything apart to get to her child."

"She tried to tear the whole team apart and destroy the wedding but I stopped her with my big gun," Jack said with a smirk. Ianto snorted, Rose blushed, and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Right then let's not encourage Jack eh? Where to boys?"

Jack sat down next to Ianto and rested his hand on his thigh. "Anywhere you want, Doctor."

"What do you think Rose?" The Doctor asked.

As the two started discussing places to go, Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and pressed a kiss to his neck then to his lips.

"Oi! Behave Captain or I'll send you to your room!"

Ianto laughed as Jack pouted then grinned. "Can Ianto come with me?"

"No! Goodness how old are you?"

A flash of pain crossed Jack's features but only Ianto noticed the effects the teasing words had. He sent a wave of affection towards Jack then kissed his cheek. Jack's grin returned and he pulled Ianto in for another kiss. The Doctor rolled his eyes and began messing with the console.

"I'm old enough to know better but too much in love to care," Jack said after breaking the kiss.

"So am I, but do you see me snogging Rose?"

"Well you should! It's more fun when you just enjoy yourself. It's your holiday too," Jack said.

Rose shared a look with Ianto. "They're impossible aren't they?" Ianto nodded.

"How about random settings see where we end up?" The Doctor asked.

"Sounds good," Jack and Ianto said. Rose leaned over and gave the Doctor a quick kiss then winked at Jack who laughed.

"Away we go then!" The Doctor threw a lever and the Tardis took off.

Jack looked at Ianto. "Hopefully it's somewhere where clothing is optional," he said quietly.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it always with you?"

Jack laughed. "Yes, want to make a bet on where we end up?"

"Somewhere in the past where you or Doctor get us in trouble and we end up running for lives despite being on holiday."

"I'll say the future and agree about the running part. What does the winner get?" Jack asked.

"Does the Tardis have a greenhouse?" Jack nodded. "Winner gets to choose two items the loser has to give up before a game of naked Hide and Seek."

"Forget going out let's do that!" Ianto chuckled.

"We're here!"

They all ran out to see where they had ended up. They had landed in an alley that led out to a market full of stalls where people were selling fares. People in togas were milling about which Jack noticed and decided he'd make a suggestion to Ianto about changing into them. Soldiers marched about and not far off Jack saw the Coliseum.

"Looks like I win," Ianto whispered in Jack's ear. He grinned, he hadn't really lost much and he always cheated anyway at naked Hide and Seek.

"Ancient Rome! Lovely, such a wonderful time in history! This will be a good place to just relax," the Doctor said as he rocked on his heels. Then he turned towards Jack. "Twenty quid says you get in trouble first."

Jack grinned. "Thirty says you do."

"Deal, care to bet Ianto and Rose?"

"I'm going to side with Jack on this one," Ianto said.

"And I'm going to say you and Jack will get in trouble first," Rose added.

"We'll meet back here in a few hours. Have fun and feel free to get in trouble so Rose and I earn our thirty quid," the Doctor said with a wink.

"Likewise," Ianto quipped.

At the end of the alley they split up and went in different directions. Jack took Ianto's hand in his.

"So how do you feel about togas?"

Ianto smirked. "I'm game if you are."

"Well c'mon then!" Jack grinned.

They made their way through the market and had just found a stall that was selling togas. Ianto was measuring them with eye and figuring out sizes.

"I should've brought the measuring tape," Jack said into Ianto's ear.

Ianto laughed. "No need, I've got an eye for this remember?"

"How could I forget?" Jack quipped, resting a hand on Ianto's hip.

Rose ran up to them, out of breath.

"Now what's he done?" Jack sighed.

"He's going to be arrested!"

"What??" Ianto and Jack both said as they exchanged looks.

They followed Rose to the Doctor who was being held by two Roman soldiers near a stall.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"First off let me state again I did NOT steal anything! This man is only angry because I apparently insulted him-"

"-You were being rude," Rose interjected.

"No, I said he had a good invention but I was brilliant so I couldn't call it clever. And then he took it the wrong way and thought I was insulting his intelligence and I wasn't!"

"And how does stealing factor in?" Ianto asked.

"He said I stole something as we walked away. These men want to search my coat but I can't let them do that."

Jack and Ianto nodded, some of the stuff in his pockets could change history if it got into the wrong hands. And most of it if not all hadn't even been invented yet.

"If you won't agree to the search we'll take you to the stocks to be flogged," the taller soldier with dark brown hair said.

"Sir, I think it's time you told them who you were," Jack said, quickly coming up with a plan.

"What? Oh right! Yes!" The Doctor said, pulling out the psychic paper. "I'm Sir John Smith, Duke of Wales. This is Dame Rose and my personal soldiers Jack and Ianto."

"It is an honor. We're sorry but the crime still stands. And it must be paid," the blond soldier replied.

"What can he do to repay the debt?" Ianto asked, wondering if they should just make a break for the Tardis.

"How about the Coliseum? Could you use another gladiator?" Jack asked.

"You would fight a lion to repay his debt?" The first soldier asked.

"Yes, I've been up against worse. What do you say fellas?" Jack asked, turning on the charm.

"We'll have to speak to our commander. Let's go," the second soldier replied, quickly looking away from Jack.

They followed the two men towards the Coliseum.

"Are you sure about this?" Ianto said quietly.

"Can't be any worse than a Weevil. Besides sounds like a fun time to me."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You would say that…though the thought of you in armor is pretty sexy."

"Ah, so I'm not the only one with fetishes?"

Ianto pushed him playfully. "What can I say? I love ancient history. And now I have a few ideas for when we get home."

Jack chuckled then leaned over to give Ianto a quick kiss. "Will you help me get ready if they agree to it?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jack growled softly. "Oh, I love you!"

When they got to the Coliseum the soldiers left them with two other guards then went to speak to their commander.

"Jack, I can't let you do this," the Doctor said.

"Why? I won't let you regenerate over something like this and I'm definitely not going to let you be flogged. That's not the sort of bondage I like."

"Still what if you die?"

"Then we get him to a secluded room and I wait with him until he wakes up," Ianto said simply. Jack reached over and squeezed Ianto's hand before giving him a tender look.

"We can't make a run for it with all these guards, he's got no choice Doctor," Rose added.

"I still don't like it but thank you, Jack," the Doctor said with a smile.

Jack smiled. "Don't mention it, told you there was a good reason to keep me around."

"One of the best decisions Rose and I ever made," he agreed.

The brown haired solider walked over to them. "Alright, if you defeat the lion you are all free to go. And if you don't he gets flogged."

"Guess I'd better not lose then," Jack said.

"Follow me."

Ianto and Jack stepped forward. The soldier stopped Ianto and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to let Jack do this alone.

"No just him, the rest of you can watch in the crowd."

"He's my second, and he's going to help me get ready."

"Fine then, but he can't be in the arena."

"I understand," Ianto said.

The soldier led them to a room where a toga, sandals, and armor were laid out on a bench, along with a dagger.

"I'll be back soon. There are guards just outside."

Jack nodded as the solider closed the door. "All I get is a dagger, seriously?"

Ianto laughed wryly. "You've taken on weevils with less." Jack started undressing.

"I guess so; I do have my work cut out for me though." He gave his great coat to Ianto who slipped it on, there was no where to put it and he didn't want it dirty. Though it looked a little silly since he was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with trainers.

"You do, still sure about this?" Ianto asked taking then folding Jack's button up shirt and placing it on the bench.

Jack kicked off his boots, and then unzipped his pants. "Not really, look if things go too badly get Rose and the Doctor out of here."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Ianto-"

"-We're in this together, they can take care of themselves and we take care of each other," Ianto kissed him leaving no room for argument.

Jack slipped out of the trousers, which Ianto folded. "You're right, sorry."

"Don't be; just remember that as long as I'm around I'll always look out for you. I know how selfless you can be but you need someone to make sure you're alright as well." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes as he ran his finger along Jack's jaw line.

"And I'm so glad it's you," Jack replied, kissing him again.

After Jack was just in his underwear, Ianto helped him put on the armor. It took some time but once Jack was fully suited, he stepped back and whistled.

"I was right…incredibly sexy."

Jack gave him a cocky smile. "Do you think I get to keep the outfit? I'd like to have you model it later. Through right now, you in my coat is a definite turn on."

Ianto grinned. "Are you saying next time that you'll be wearing the UNIT cap and I'll be wearing your uniform?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Until then I think a few pictures are in order."

Jack grinned as he posed. Ianto pulled his camera out of his pocket and took a few pictures. He laughed as Jack pulled him close, held out the camera and pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking another picture.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. "Be careful."

"I will." Jack stroked his cheek.

"And don't you dare die on me, if I have to jump in and save you-"

Jack stopped him with a kiss. "-I'll try my best but be careful yourself. Both of us hurt won't do anyone any good."

Ianto nodded then he thought of an idea and reached into one of Jack's coat pockets. He pulled out the emergency Weevil kit and opened it, taking out a sedative and handing it to Jack.

Jack grinned then kissed him deeply. "You're brilliant, I didn't even think of that!" He tucked the sedative in the dagger sheath.

Ianto smiled. "Just use it when no one is looking and then problem solved."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's.

Ianto kissed him tenderly. "As much as I love you."

There was a knock at the door, and they slowly broke the embrace. Ianto gathered Jack's clothes together and his boots. The soldier stepped in and Jack followed him into the pit entrance while Ianto and another guard rejoined the Doctor and Rose who were being supervised in an area set aside for soldiers and wealthier citizens.

They watched as Jack stepped out with the solider into the center of the fighting ring. Ianto couldn't help but admire how handsome Jack looked. The sun was shining down on him and he seemed to shine like a demi god with that confident smile of his. He looked as if he had just stepped out of a history book and fit in the era perfectly. He stood tall and completely in control as if the soldier should be taking orders from him. He was a born leader and the crowd was looking at him in awe, they knew they were in for a treat. When no one was looking, Ianto snapped a picture and grinned.

"This man is fighting for his Master-" Jack winced at the word.

"Oh don't call me that!" The Doctor muttered.

"Stay strong Cariad," Ianto whispered. It was almost like Jack had heard him; he looked over and smiled at Ianto who smiled back.

"-who is accused of stealing from one of our most respected citizens and a brilliant inventor. He will fight the lion; if he wins his Master is free to go. If he loses his Master will be flogged. Let the lion out and let the game begin!" The soldier finished then walked off.

A gate was opened and Jack started working out a strategy as the lion stalked towards him. Vicious like a Weevil but much bigger and probably quicker, he thought.

He watched as the lion circled him. Jumping out of the way he avoided the lion pouncing him. He heard the crowd cheer and could feel Ianto encouraging him as he ran about. Lithely moving about and sidestepping every time the lion advanced, he felt the rush of adrenaline and soaked it up. Seeing a chance he decided to take it. He grinned as he dove towards the lion, grabbing it's mane as he tried wrestling it to the ground so he could inject the sedative. The lion roared and made a swipe at him with its paw. Jack jumped back, an inch closer and he would've had a nasty injury.

He pulled out the dagger concealing the sedative. He was sweating and took a moment to catch his breath and focus all his energy into one big move. This time he circled the lion and waited until he thought he had a good chance. He dove again, and tackled the lion quickly using the sedative and the dagger to graze it. He knew it had to look believable, or he'd have trouble explaining why the beast suddenly just dropped. The lion roared in anger and before he had a chance to move, Jack felt its claws rip off the breastplate and tear across his chest. He hissed and fought back a cry of agony.

Ianto swore in Welsh as he felt the pain. He stepped closer to the wall, ready to jump over it to Jack's aid if need be. He watched in relief as the lion collapsed and Jack stood up. The crowd roared and applauded. Even torn and battered he still looked the picture of perfection. A hero through and through, Ianto thought proudly.

Jack grinned and bowed before running over to Ianto, the Doctor, and Rose who were cheering as well. Ianto handed Rose Jack's clothes then he helped Jack over the wall and looked over his injuries, tsking as he saw how deep the wounds were. The slashes were deep and looked serious.

"Just a scratch," Jack said.

"Right and all that blood is show," Ianto replied. He grabbed Jack's shirt and tore the sleeve, knowing the wound needed to be staunched. He pressed it to the cuts then pulled Jack in for a hug, more for his own assurance but also to comfort Jack.

"Nicely done Jack! Though what did you do?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Sedative."

"Brilliant! Wait, where did you get that?"

"Emergency Weevil kit in my coat."

"Oh that is clever!"

"It was Ianto's idea," Jack said with a smile.

"Good man," the Doctor said clapping Ianto on the back.

Rose and Ianto both noticed the blood soaking through the cloth. "Doctor let's get Jack back to the Tardis, he needs bandages," Rose said. She tore another strip of the shirt and Jack leaned on Ianto as she put it over the cuts.

"Right," the Doctor spun towards a soldier with a plume helmet. "We're leaving _now._ As was proven I was innocent, you insulted me and my country, not very hospitable of you-"

"Doctor!" Rose chided.

"Yes sorry, but we are free to go as the agreement was met so good day."

"Please leave the city and don't return," the soldier replied.

"There's just no reasoning with them," the Doctor muttered as Rose pulled him away. They followed Ianto and Jack back to the Tardis. Jack leaned heavily on Ianto who was more than worried that the blood loss would kill him. And if that happened they needed to be in a private place. The Doctor ran ahead into the alley to unlock the Tardis. Once inside Rose helped Ianto take Jack to the medical bay.

Jack sat down on the examination table and Ianto made quick work of removing the armor while Rose pulled out bandages and the Doctor did a scan and gave something to Jack for the pain and to stop the blood flow.

Ianto took the bandages from Rose then cleaned the wound. Jack winced.

"Baby, want me to kiss it better?" Ianto teased.

Jack frowned. "Am not! And yes please!"

Ianto carefully applied the bandages. The wound would heal by morning but it still needed to properly covered. "Later," he whispered in Jack's ear.

"I think we should call it a day," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "We'll have a night in, let Jack get some rest then pick somewhere where you two can really have a holiday tomorrow."

"Thank you," Jack said.

Rose kissed Jack's cheek then Ianto's before leaving with the Doctor.

"Let's get you back to our room so you can rest," Ianto said.

"Trying to get me into bed already?"

"Like it would be that hard," Ianto quipped and Jack laughed.

"Just wait till this heals; I still owe you a game of naked Hide and Seek."

"You do and I'll be holding you to the bet once you're better."

They made their way to their room. Once inside, Ianto took off Jack's coat and hung it up. He rifled through the drawer and handed Jack a pair of blue pajama bottoms. He found a matching pair for himself and they changed.

Ianto climbed into bed and sat with his back against the headboard. Careful of his injury, Jack sat down then moved over to Ianto. He laid down with his head on Ianto's chest and draped an arm over his waist. Ianto rested one hand on Jack's hip and with his other hand he ran his fingers through Jack's hair. He smiled as Jack sighed in contentment and his eyelids fluttered shut. Ianto pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love when you take care of me," Jack said.

"Is that why you get injured so much?"

Jack chuckled. "Partly…I'm sorry." He suddenly felt bad, Ianto was going to be taking on most of Gwen's responsibilities when they got back and instead of taking Ianto to a secluded hideaway where he could've rested and be taken care of they had decided on a trip with the Doctor and Rose. And now he was injured.

"I was only kidding, Cariad."

"I know. I just feel bad."

"Why?"

Jack told him what he had just been thinking. Ianto tilted Jack's chin up so he could look at him. "One we decided on this together. We both knew it could be a bit danger but magnificent all the same. And two, I don't need rest I'm immortal just like you. And okay you being injured is awful but that was amazing and you were stunning out there."

"I was?"

"You looked like a son of Zeus standing out there dressed in the armor with the sun shining down on you."

Jack grinned. "Really?"

"Yup, and I intend to show you exactly how I felt about that later."

Jack kissed Ianto's chest. "You sure know how to make me feel good."

"That was my intent, Cariad."

"And it'll be a good story to tell when we get back."

"It certainly isn't everyday that you get a chance to be a Roman gladiator. The girls will be impressed."

"We could write a book! Role playing and the Roman gladiators for Couples." They both laughed.

"And then we'll get sectioned since time travel hasn't been invented yet."

"Damn, you're right. Oh well, we'll save it for later."

"I'll get a copyright for the future print when we get home," Ianto joked.

Jack closed his eyes again. "Good idea."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence and Ianto wondered if Jack had fallen asleep.

"Ianto?" Jack snuggled a little closer and Ianto's hand dropped from Jack's hair to his back. He rubbed soothing circles down Jack's back.

"Hmm?"

"You're happy aren't you?"

"Course I am, happier than I've ever been. Aren't you?"

"Of course! I am because of you; I just worry sometimes because I'm so afraid of losing it…you."

Ianto leaned down so he could kiss Jack. "I know that for a long time you went through so much pain and you only had brief moments of happiness that were all too quickly snatched away. But I'm going to tell you right now you'd better get used to just being happy without worrying because I'm going nowhere. And neither one of us is going to let what we have go, because there is nothing more important nor powerful than what we feel for each right?"

Jack carefully moved so he could kiss Ianto properly as he blinked back tears. "You're absolutely right, Cariad. I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I promise you that I'll do my best not to worry as tough as that may be. All that pain I went through made me appreciate how wonderful what I have with you is. I love you so much, Ianto."

Ianto smiled as he ran his fingers across Jack's neck down to his injury. He placed soft kisses above and below the bandage. Jack pulled him up for a deep kiss.

"We can't you're injured," Ianto said, his lips still on Jack's.

"Then be gentle." They kissed again, love and desire flowing between them.

They barely heard the knock on the door, but pulled back as Rose poked her head in. She turned a deep shade of red and looked away. "Sorry! Sorry!" She giggled. "So much for taking time to recover eh?"

"Oi, that is the perfect way to recover," Jack said with a wink. "Ianto was taking very good care of me!"

"I bet he was! Anyways I made dinner thought you'd might like some."

Ianto got up and slipped his shirt on. "Thanks, Rose. I'm actually kinda hungry."

"Me too," Jack agreed. And Ianto wasn't sure if that was meant to be an innuendo or not, but knowing Jack it probably was. "We'll join you in the kitchen in just a minute, sweetheart."

Rose laughed again as she shut the door behind her.

"Well at least it wasn't the Doctor," Ianto said.

"No, but he'll know in just a minute." They both laughed. "But I don't care, you're mine and I'll kiss you anytime I want."

Ianto grinned as he walked over, helped Jack to his feet and kissed him softly. "Is that so?"

Jack nodded. "Yup."

"Well I'm fine with that," Ianto said with a grin. "Now what shirt do you want to wear?"

Jack pouted. "Do I have to? I was just going to go out like this."

"How do you expect poor Rose to eat dinner with you shirtless after what she just saw?"

Jack grinned. "Damn you're right and then the Doctor won't be happy with me."

Ianto rummaged through the dresser pulling out a dark blue shirt and helping Jack slip it on. He did up a few buttons but left it mostly open so the cloth didn't rub or irritate the bandage. "There, now you're decent."

Jack kissed him. "Thanks."

Ianto smiled. "Anytime," he leaned in closer. "And so you know I don't want to share you with anyone, another reason for the shirt."

"Ooh I love it when you're possessive!"

"Well would you be okay with me going out there shirtless?" Ianto shook his head. "Wait, don't answer that."

Jack cupped Ianto's face in his hands. "Yes, I'd be okay because you're handsome and I wouldn't mind showing everyone that you're perfect in my eyes, but at the time I wouldn't want to share you either."

Ianto kissed the inside of Jack's palm. "I love you too." He kissed Jack. "Now, c'mon before they come in and wonder what we were up to."

Jack laughed as he took Ianto's hand and led him to the door. "And for once we were behaving!"


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: My readers are the best, I've loved your reviews so thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The fangirl in me couldn't resist taking the boys to Rome and dressing Jack in armor. Hehe. This chapter is not long after their travels with the Doctor. A little angst and lots of Janto fluff. The Muses have taken over and will not let me do anything until I get this written down. In fact they've already had me write two more chapters. So, enjoy! And the next chapter will be up soon. And again reviews are loved!

It had been a long day with a major cleanup operation. Jack was exhausted and thankful that he and Ianto had finally gotten home. They had changed then settled down with takeaway to watch TV. Jack however was preoccupied and didn't know how to break the news he discovered earlier in the day.

"Jack, I was wondering…what do you think about adoption?" Ianto asked, deciding to just come out and say what had been on his mind all day.

Jack coughed, nearly choking. He set his food on the coffee table. How had Ianto decided to discuss that topic? Oh, Jack knew Ianto could feel everything but he thought he had hid it well. Though he should've known Ianto would figure it out. "I uh, how did you find out?"

"Find out what?" Ianto asked confused. "I just thought that we've been together long enough to start a family and we're not going anywhere. Sure, the job will make things difficult but Gwen makes it work. So, I was asking what you thought about adoption. Wait, what did you mean how did I find out?"

Jack ran his hand across his face; he was truly worried how Ianto would take this. "What if we could have a child of our own?"

"Well, that would be nice. What like surrogacy or something?"

"No…what if I could have our baby?"

Throughout the years whenever Ianto had a problem or wasn't sure how to go about something Jack always had the answer. It shouldn't surprise him that of course this wasn't any different but it did. Not by much though. "I thought that was you told me it couldn't happen. Are you saying its possible?" Ianto stared at him.

Jack nodded. "Very much so."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"In the 51st century there are procedures that can be done so a man can become pregnant. Remember? Simple and safe procedure, it was quite a big deal and a major breakthrough for same sex couples. I always preferred men and well long story short I got the procedure."

"Yes, I remember."

Jack looked down, he and Ianto had talked briefly about it when their relationship first started after he returned from his trip with the Doctor. For Ianto it was only years ago, for Jack a very long time. "Sorry, for me it was a long time ago when we had conversation, I couldn't remember what I told you."

Ianto reached over and squeezed Jack's hand then kissed him softly as he realized his mistake. It just hurt to think that his partner had gone through that hell at the hands of his brother, it hurt so much for them both but they had gotten through it together. "Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't even think, I can be a twpsyn sometimes."

Jack smiled as he felt Ianto's comfort wash over him. "No, you're not. So, what did I not tell you?"

Ianto thought for a second. "Have you ever been pregnant?"

"Once… I wasn't sure how to tell you this, I've been thinking about it all day. How you would react, whether you'd be angry with me, whether you'd be happy…I'm…"

Ianto looked again at Jack, the pieces falling into place. His mood, the sick feeling Jack had been having and the time Jack and Martha had spent in the medical bay. "Are you…pregnant, Cariad?"

Jack gave him a soft smile; so far Ianto was taking it well. "Yes."

Ianto was shocked, even more as it hit him that Jack was carrying their child. "Wow, that's incredible, Jack!" He smiled as he reached over to caress Jack's cheek.

Jack pulled him in for a kiss. "So you're okay with this?" He paused. "I could y'know not have it."

"No! Don't talk like that please, not about our unborn child. Why? Do you not want it?"

He took Ianto's hand in his. "No, I want this more than anything, this is our child a part of you and me that I want to love, protect and care for. But it's not just my decision, Yan. What do you want?"

Ianto smiled then hugged him. This was a big moment, a turning point in their lives. But he couldn't imagine not having the baby. Raising and caring for the child with Jack was going to be amazing, he just knew it. "Cariad I wasn't expecting this but I do want kids, and you've just given us a beautiful gift. Of course I want this! Like you said it's a piece of you and me, this just feels right. Why wouldn't I be okay with something this amazing?"

"I thought you might freak out, though I should've known that you wouldn't."

Ianto chuckled. "It doesn't really surprise me. We fight and help aliens for a living, you're an immortal from the 51st century, I'm immortal, we know a Time Lord who travels in a Blue Box, we have an underground base, oh and a pet pterodactyl. If I was going to freak out, Cariad, I'd have done it awhile ago."

Jack laughed lightly. "All very good points and I do love how you take it all in stride. But I didn't want you to be upset or think I was keep something from you, I honestly didn't think it could've happened. There's supposed to be vitamins and certain pills to start the pregnancy."

Ianto nodded. "So, how do you think it happened then?"

"Remember that trip that Rose insisted on to that spa on the planet Garjuna?"

Ianto grinned and so did Jack. "How could I forget?"

"I think all those vitamins and treatments triggered it."

"You mean when you convinced me to have sex with you in a sauna?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Jack grinned. "Yup."

Ianto leaned over and kissed him. "Well, then I'm glad you convinced me."

"That along with our psychic bond, our travels in space, and the Time Vortex running through us both all added to it, I think."

Ianto nodded. "Makes sense, so you should be…"Ianto did the math, remembering the date they had traveled. "Nine weeks right? Do we have any complications we need to worry about?"

"Clever as usual, Yan. Martha said the same nine weeks. And no, just the same worries with every pregnancy. Though if anything comes up I promise to call the Doctor for help."

"Good. Looks like we have some plans then to make...but first tell me what's going on. Because you know me, I could never be angry or reject you over this so what's really bothering you?"

Jack sighed. "Honestly? I'm scared and a bit freaked out. It didn't go well the first time and I don't want to go through that or put you through that."

Ianto slid closer and Jack moved so that he could wrap an arm around Ianto's waist. He then rested his head on Ianto's chest.

"What happened?" Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand in his own.

Jack sighed; he paused listening to Ianto's heartbeat as he gathered his thoughts. Ianto had accepted him after everything, loved him anyway and he knew this wouldn't be any different. He had told Ianto so much about his past, his future, and his travels. Over the years he had told Ianto almost everything that could think of, just because he wanted there to be no secrets or doubts. Except this it would the last thing he hadn't told his partner. He had repressed it himself, the pain something he hated thinking about.

"It wasn't planned before, it just happened and it went wrong. I was having a fling with a guy who was part of the Time Agency and he was pissed about it. Then I got sent on a mission that I couldn't get out of and I was injured. I lost it only three months in, at the time I didn't let it affect me, I was a ‑­different guy then and wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I swore I'd never do it again. But now…I want this as scared as I am. I love you and want a family with you; I just couldn't stand to lose our child."

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair then pressed a kiss to his head. "You won't, I'll do everything in my power to assure that we have a beautiful, healthy baby and I'll look after you. We'll do this together. Me and you. We have Martha who is the best doctor on Earth and if need be we can always call the Doctor like you said. And I won't let you step one foot out in the field if there's danger. It may be tough and you'll have trouble dealing with not being at the forefront of trouble but I'll be there every step of the way."

Jack held Ianto a little tighter. "Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you by my side. I'm glad you never gave up on me."

Ianto tilted Jack's chin up so he could kiss him. "And I never will because you didn't give up on me even when I deserved to be retconned or killed for what I did."

"No, you didn't deserve that, Yan. I was the fool who didn't see the pain or trouble you were in. I was too late to help you and I couldn't believe you forgave me for what I had the team do."

"I forgave you because you forgave me. I was wrong; the cyberwoman nearly killed me and left me for dead. And you could've but you pulled me back. Lisa was long gone and I just couldn't accept it. I needed someone to make me see that. And it all turned out right in the end, she was put to rest and I moved on."

"Would you ever change anything if you could?" Jack asked quietly. "You can't of course, paradoxes and all that but still..."

"Yes, I would've asked for your help before it got out of hand, before she killed those people. I'll never forgive myself for that. But if I couldn't change anything then I'd go through all the hell and the pain if it meant I ended up right here with you. Because all that seems like someone else went through it...here now with you I'm safe and loved and all that pain has been erased."

Jack kissed him deeply. "If I could I'd have done a few things differently too y'know."

"Really?" Ianto looked at him.

"For starters I'd have taken you on our first date a lot sooner. I would've told you how I felt sooner as well, never let you doubt it like you used to. And I'd left you a note before going off with the Doctor that first time."

"A note would've been nice," Ianto agreed.

"I had to go though, because it made me realize a lot of things. I found out how much I needed you, and it made me wish I had never left. I thought all the answers were with the Doctor. But the one person who could really fix me and take away my loneliness was you."

Ianto gazed at Jack. "I love you, Jack. We may have not made the best decisions but we still made it through together and that's what matters."

"I love you too."

"So we're doing this then?" Jack asked, just wanting to hear Ianto say it, to make it that much more real. "We're going to have a baby?"

Ianto understood, feeling a surge of hope and love from Jack as he gave him a huge smile. "Yes, Cariad. We're going to have a baby." Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's neck pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

They sat in comfortable silence until Jack chuckled.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"Can you imagine the look on Gwen's face when we tell her the news?"

"And Chris as well, it's going to be priceless! Twent quid says she passes out." This sent them both into a fit of laughter.

"Who'd have thought me the intergalactic playboy would settle down and start a family?" He paused. "And you know what?" Ianto shook his head. "I couldn't be happier, I've always wanted this and I knew I could have it with you."

Ianto smiled. "I always hoped but never thought all those years ago that we'd be partners who had kids and a mostly normal life. And now here we are…and it's even better than I imagined. You always do that for me, givie me more than I could ever ask or expect. And I couldn't ask for more because you give me everything I need." He tentatively reached his hand out and rested it on Jack's stomach. He smiled. "Still a little strange but amazing in the best sort of way."

Jack grinned. "Just wait till we can feel him or her kick, that's going to be something."

"And you with a belly bump that'll be a sight to see."

"Do you think I'll lose my figure?" They both laughed. "I bet I could still charm people."

"No doubts there. That smile of yours can get me to do anything."

"Don't I know it," Jack winked then kissed him softly. "So do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy that looks just like you."

"Or a girl that looks just like you and has me wrapped around her finger."

Ianto smiled. "Either way I'll be happy."

"Me too. As long as he or she has your personality and intelligence."

Ianto kissed him tenderly. "How are you feeling?" He asked after feeling a bit of Jack's nausea.

"Tired," Jack closed his and snuggled close to Ianto. "And just blah, I don't get sick so this is wearing me out."

"How about I run a hot bath for you?" Ianto gently massaged Jack's shoulders and he sighed in contentment. "That always makes you feel better."

"Mm…that's nice, Yan. One question though will you be taking the bath with me?"

"You can't be feeling too bad," Ianto teased.

"No, I am. I just know you'll make me better." He hugged Ianto who smiled.

"Course I will. I'm going to take very good care of you tonight Cariad," he said as he leaned down to press a kiss to Jack's forehead. "Dw i'n dy garu di."

"Dw i'n dy garu di...more than you'll ever know, Ianto."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews! So, it was requested that I write a chapter about Jack and Ianto breaking the news to the team and this is what the Muses came up with. But in order to do what I wanted I had to change the previous chapter a bit to make it work. If you go back you'll notice that Jack is now 9 weeks along, and you'll see why in this chapter. For those of you asking the Muses are telling me their children probably won't be immortal but they will live very, very long and happy lives. Anyways, that's to be worked on later. For now pure and total Janto fluff, enjoy!

"Ready?" Ianto asked.

Jack squeezed his hand. "Yes."

"We'll do this together and whenever you can't say something just let me know and I'll tell them." Ianto felt a wave of adoration wash over him.

"Thanks, Yan." Jack grinned. "So which one of us is going to catch Gwen?"

Ianto laughed. "Whoever is close, maybe we should have her sit down."

"And then we can do the sonogram, Martha wanted to do it yesterday but I wanted you to there."

Ianto grinned. "Then let's break the news, I want to see our little one!"

They walked through the cog door to find Gwen on the settee eating a pastry and going over a report and Chris was at his station.

"Morning guys!" Gwen said cheerily.

"Good morning," Jack and Ianto said. Ianto took off Jack's greatcoat and hung it up, then took off his own. Jack clapped his hands.

"Everyone, Ianto and I have news!"

Martha popped up from the medical bay and leaned against the wall. "Oh this is going to be good."

"Ianto, did you talk to Jack about adoption?" Gwen asked with a grin.

"Yes."

"And that is close to our news." Jack paused and put his arm around Ianto's waist. "We're having a baby!"

Martha grinned. Chris and Gwen looked shocked.

"What like surrogacy?" Gwen asked.

"Nope, I'm pregnant," Jack said with a smirk.

"What??" Gwen and Chris exclaimed. Gwen looked as if she would faint; it was a good thing she was sitting down. She leaned back against the settee

Ianto decided Jack was having a great time but they needed explanations. "Jack's from the 51st century remember? Advanced technology and evolution allows for men to become pregnant."

"You knocked Jack up? I thought that Ia..oh geez, ignore what I just said." Gwen said with a laugh and then blushed a deep shade of red.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" Jack asked.

"I think that her ideas of our sex life have been turned upside down," Ianto whispered, wanting to laugh. She had walked in on them one too many times not to fantasize, he guessed. She really needed to learn how to knock. He almost thought about making it a rule in the manual.

"Oh!" Realization dawned on Jack and he could not contain his laughter. "Gwen, while I'm flattered that we've managed to give you a few fantasies let me tell you, Ianto gives as good as he gets and trust me I'm the one who's usually begging," Jack gave a lascivious grin and waggled his eyebrows.

It was Ianto's turn to blush, and he felt his face turning red. While a true and nice compliment that was more than he wanted anyone to know. He knew his partner just couldn't help it, but this didn't stop him from swatting Jack's arm. "Jack!"

_'Behave, Cariad. Or else.' _Ianto thought, their psychic bond had strengthened and they could send thoughts to each other when in close contact.

_'Is that a threat or promise?' _

Ianto shot Jack a look then couldn't help but laugh himself as he saw Martha in a fit of laughter. _'Depends.'_

Jack pulled Ianto in for a chaste kiss. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry, everyone assumes that about my Richard too," Chris said with a grin. "But they're very wrong." Everyone laughed. "So, was this planned?" Chris asked.

"No, but we're both very happy," Ianto said, taking Jack's hand in his.

"We are. I didn't think I could have children in this century without the right conditions. There are supposed to be vitamins and pills to start it, but our last trip with the Doctor took us somewhere that made it possible."

"Where was that?" Gwen asked, curiosity winning out over embarrassment. "And sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it," Jack and Ianto said.

"And to answer your question he knocked me up in a sauna," Jack couldn't resist saying.

"Oi!" Ianto swatted him again. _'Now it's a threat, mister.'_

"But it's the truth!" Jack pouted. "And a damn good story."

"Which you will not be telling if you know what's good for you," Ianto said, giving Jack another look.

_'I can't help it! Remember when I told you last night that the pregnancy hormones would mix with my pheromones and increase my sex drive?'_

_'You did not tell me that!' _Ianto put his hands on his hips.

Jack shot him a look. _'Yes I did, right before I made love to you last night.'_

Ianto ran his hand over his face, suddenly having vague memories of that, then all he could think of was the taste of Jack's lips as his tongue explored Ianto's mouth and the feel of Jack pressed against him. _'Damn, that was unfair! You know I can't think coherently when you're kissing me.' _ Ianto was glad he was immortal, Jack was insatiable as is, and adding to that he wouldn't be sleeping much. Not that he was complaining though.

Jack grinned. _'So much for that control of yours huh? Remind me to test that later.'_

_'Not likely if you don't behave.'_

_'You win, I'm sorry.'_

_'Apology accepted.'_

Jack and Ianto realized that everyone was staring at the two of them, and it was silent.

"Did we miss something?" Chris asked. "Or we you two having a moment and we should leave?"

"No, sorry," Jack grinned; he and Ianto wanted their bond to be something special that only they knew about. It was too intimate to try and explain, and everyone would constantly wonder if they were talking between themselves. "So any questions?"

"And this isn't a joke?" Gwen asked just to be sure.

Jack turned serious. "I would never kid about something like this. Martha confirmed it yesterday."

Gwen smiled apologetically. "Good. I'm so happy for you two!" She jumped up and hugged them both. Martha was the next to queue for hugs and then Chris shook their hands.

"We should celebrate! Go out to lunch," Martha suggested.

"That'd be nice," Jack agreed.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Gwen asked, concern kicking in.

"Tired and a little sick," he said honestly.

"I had the worst morning sickness for the first three months with both boys but I know a great cure. I'll bring the candy drops that will get rid of it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Gwen."

"How far along are you?" Chris asked.

"Nine weeks," Jack replied.

"Aw, perfect! Just the time when you can hear the heartbeat when you do the ultrasound! And if you two need any help with anything I'd be happy to help. Whatever you need just ask," Gwen told them.

"The same goes for me," Martha said.

"And me," Chris added.

"Thanks everyone, that means a lot," Ianto smiled.

"It does, you're all our family. And this baby will be well loved, we want you to be a part of his life and we need you all," Jack pulled Ianto to him. Ianto gave in, and rested his shoulder on Jack's shoulder.

"Definitely," Martha said with a grin. "Now, what do you say we take a look at your little one?"

Ianto smiled at Jack, and they made their way down the stairs to the medical bay. Jack hopped up on the medical table. Ianto slid Jack's suspenders off his shoulders letting them hang on his hips as Jack undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped out of it. He pulled his trousers down so they were low on his hips and removed his belt.

"That went really well," Jack mused.

Ianto folded Jack's shirt and set it and the belt on the small table. "Yeah it did, I knew they'd be fine though once they got over the shock."

Martha joined them, pulling the ultrasound scanner over to them. "I've got prenatal vitamins for you Jack. And as I'm sure you know no caffeine of any kind."

"I'm switching him to decaf," Ianto said simply.

"Aw no!" Jack moaned.

"Don't worry my decaf is so good you won't notice the difference, Jack."

Jack laughed. "You are that good, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You'd better."

"And Jack you're on medical leave officially. No leaving except for meetings and anything that isn't dangerous."

"You got it. I wouldn't do anything to put the baby at risk, Ianto and I talked about that last night."

Martha set up the scanner and warmed the gel. "First, we owe a thank you to the Doctor, otherwise I wouldn't know much about male pregnancy. When I traveled with him, we met a couple and I got a full lesson when we helped them out."

"I think we'll have to send him a thank you note," Ianto deadpanned and Jack laughed.

"Postmarked, to the Doctor in the Tardis?"

"The postman should have no trouble at all. Though he might be saying Doctor Who?" All three of them laughed.

"And that's reassuring that you got that experience but I never doubted your abilities," Jack said to Martha.

Martha picked up the scanner. "Thank you. So, normally we wouldn't be able to see too much at this stage but we're Torchwood and this has a few tweaks and modifications that I worked out so we should get a really good picture."

Jack and Ianto grinned. "Nicely done, Mrs. Milligan," Jack said.

"Thank you again," she said as she squeezed the gel over Jack's stomach, she had warmed it and he was thankful for that. "Let's get this started shall we?"

Ianto nodded, taking Jack's hand in his. Martha moved the scanner over his belly. The sound of a heartbeat filled the room. Martha listened intently, counting beats. Jack smiled at Ianto who was looking at him in awe, the heartbeat making it all the more real for them.

"Sounds really good, and the heartbeat is an excellent sign of a successful pregnancy."

Martha moved the scanner and pushed a few buttons to turn on the scanner's screen. "And…there is your baby, gentleman."

The two men's eyes were fixated on the scanner's screen. There in a high quality resolution was their child. Tiny toes, tiny fingers, so small yet so perfect. Jack fell in love immediately and one look at Ianto told him he was feeling the same.

_'Beautiful, cariad. Just perfect.' _Ianto kissed Jack's forehead.

_'Just like you.' _Jack responded, squeezing Ianto's hand tightly.

"I was right we can see everything," Martha grinned.

"And the baby is healthy?" Jack held his breath for a second, suddenly worried.

"Perfect, very healthy from what the scan shows. See?" She pointed out everything, and Jack and Ianto watched in awe. "And I went over all the tests yesterday, nothing to worry about."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Great! Can we tell the gender?"

"This early?" Ianto asked.

"Externally no, not yet. But, with the resolution and the baby's truculent skin it should be easy to determine. That is if you want to know." Jack looked at Ianto who nodded in agreement. Martha moved the scanner again. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful boy!" Martha continued smiling as she looked at the two of them.

Jack stared at the screen, and then looked at Ianto whose smile matched his. "You were right, it's a boy," Jack said quietly.

"I know everything remember?" Ianto teased and Jack laughed lightly.

"One of the many things I love about you," Jack replied.

Martha took a picture with the scanner then switched it off. She wiped the gel off Jack's stomach then hugged both men again. "I'll give you two a minute."

She left the room as Jack sat up, swinging his legs over the table. Ianto moved between Jack's legs and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. Jack rested a hand on Ianto's hip and gazed into his eyes.

"That was amazing," Ianto whispered, overcome with emotion.

Jack kissed him, as they both rested their hands on his stomach, it almost seemed like there was a slight bump there now. "You okay?"

Ianto used his free hand to run his fingers through the hairs on the back of Jack's neck. "More than okay, he's perfect, cariad."

Jack grinned. "He is. I fell in love the minute we saw him."

"So did I. We're having a baby," Ianto said again, loving the fact that it was true.

Jack understood. "Yes, we are. And I have no doubts that this is going to be fantastic."

Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack then rested his forehead against his. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, Tad."

Ianto grinned. "I mean it though if you hadn't saved me all those years ago, I…would've never got to experience this, loved you, created a baby with you. You've given me such a wonderful gift, Jack."

Jack kissed him deeply. "And I would be alone without you and this little miracle of ours. You mean everything to me, Ianto and I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"Me too." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, _'I love you.'_ He sent a gentle caress across to Jack.

_'I love you too.'_ Jack sent a similar caress to Ianto.

Jack held Ianto close and they stayed in the embrace for a few minutes. Then they slowly broke apart, and Ianto helped Jack redress.

"I like it better when you undress me," Jack said suggestively.

"Keep that in check till later," Ianto chided and laughed when Jack pouted. He did up the last button of Jack's shirt and then pulled him to his feet. "C'mon Daddy, we need to tell Auntie Gwen and Uncle Chris that they'll soon be having a nephew."

Jack grinned then kissed Ianto once more before they made their way out of the medical bay.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: The Muses wrote this one, couldn't concentrate while I was out yesterday cause the story started writing itself. So, little argument/angst followed by a makeup and lots of fluff. Jack is eight months pregnant and having an off day, and refusing to listen to the wisdom of his Welshman. Shame on him. And here's what happens. Reviews are loved and needed to let me know if you want me to continue! And cookies to those who do review, thanks!

x

"I'm fine, Yan. Seriously, all I'll do today is paperwork isn't that punishment enough?" Jack argued.

Ianto crossed his arms. "No! I can feel your tiredness and sickness, it's so strong Jack. I wish you'd quit being so bloody stubborn and let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home!" Jack paused, trying a new tactic. "You won't be there, I'll go stir crazy."

Ianto shook his head. "Don't try softening me up. I'm angry with you."

"Why?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're eight months pregnant, Jack! You should be resting not going to work."

"I'm fine!" He argued again, gripping harder on the steering wheel.

"Pull over," Ianto instructed.

"What?"

"Pull over. I can't…I don't want to argue anymore. I need to cool off, it's not far from here I'll walk."

Jack didn't argue as he pulled over. "Ianto, don't go," he pleaded.

Ianto got out. "If you won't listen then fine, but don't expect much from me today." He shut the door before Jack could say anything and walked off.

Jack sighed heavily. He hated fighting with Ianto, he really did. And usually Ianto was right, he was right about this as well, he knew that. He just felt so useless the past few days. He didn't want to be at home where he was doing nothing. His ego and hero psyche were really feeling the strain and frustration of not being the leader who threw himself into danger for his team. Now he did paperwork and meetings. His team didn't need him right now, because they had it all worked out. Which he was proud of, but he missed being needed and looked too. It's not that he regretted this, not at all and he was more than overjoyed that soon he and Ianto would have a son, but he was just having trouble adjusting more as the pregnancy progressed. But how could he tell Ianto that?

He drove off to the Hub and went straight to his office. He was in his office sorting through the paperwork when he heard the cog door open. He got up slowly, holding his lower back as the weight of his swollen belly was straining and causing him pain. He leaned against the doorway as Ianto walked in.

"Coffee, sir?" The sir was an indicator of how upset he was, he rarely used it anymore. Jack felt awful for being the cause.

"Ianto, please," Jack started to say.

Ianto hated making a scene in the middle of the Hub, but right now he couldn't care less. He was worried and hurt that Jack refused to listen. "NO! Right now I don't want to talk to you. If you want to do this then fine, but don't expect me to be okay with it. For our son's sake I'll put a pillow on the settee that way if you come to your senses you might actually rest." He stuck his hands in his pockets, and turned to walk away.

_'Ianto.'_ Jack tried, running his hand over his face.

_'Don't. Just don't.' _Ianto kept walking.

Jack sighed again, hurt. Ianto was really upset; he had definitely made a mess of things. He went back into his office, absently rubbing his belly.

As he sat down, he saw Gwen enter the room. "Are you and Ianto fighting?" She asked.

"Yes…no…sorta. He's mad that I wouldn't stay at home."

"And he should be; you're too far along to be here." Jack looked at her in surprise. "Do you remember when I was seven months along with Gavin?" Jack nodded. "What did you do?"

"Banned you from the Hub so you'd get rest and Rhys enforced it."

Gwen nodded. "Okay, so why the bloody hell are you not taking your own advice?"

"Bollocks, you're right," Jack muttered.

"Ianto's just trying to do what's best for you and the baby."

Jack rubbed his face. "I know! Can I ask you something?"

Gwen nodded and sat down. "Sure."

"Did you ever y'know feel useless when you were this far along?"

"God yes! Rhys wouldn't let me do a thing, I was crazy with boredom. I just wanted to work, chase a weevil, fire a gun, anything! This job, what we do really gets into us. It's tough when we're not doing it."

"So, it's not just me? How did you deal with it?"

Gwen leaned forward. "Well for starters I'd apologize to Ianto; you need to tell him what you're feeling. I told Rhys and he did wonders for me, making me feel needed. You know what he said?" Jack shook his head. "That the one person that needed me most and depended on to bring them into this world was the baby. And I should focus on that, because then I wouldn't feel anything else but that need. And he was right."

Jack blinked back tears, she was absolutely right. How had he not thought of that? He wasn't useless at all, Trevyn was counting on him to rest and just take care of them. Work didn't matter, his family did and he knew that. "I never thought I'd say this but Rhys is a pretty smart guy."

Gwen giggled. "I know!" She got up and hugged Jack. "It's going to be okay. He'll be here before you know it and you'll be back to being our fearless leader who saves the world."

Jack grinned. "Thank you, Gwen. But right now that doesn't seem important any more, that selfish moment has passed. My world is right here," he put his hands over his stomach, feeling Trevyn kick. Gwen smiled. "And out there, if he'll forgive me for being an idiot."

"Course he will, just tell him what we talked about. And listen to him, because if you don't Captain you'll have to deal with me and I _will_ make you rest."

Jack smiled, knowing how much she cared. His team had become his family; Gwen had become the loving and assertive sister he always saw her as who would do anything for him and Ianto, and now their child. "Yes, ma'am!" He gave her a salute and she laughed as walked out.

She left the office and sat at her desk as Ianto placed a mug of coffee on it. "Thanks, love. Oh, and Jack's done being an idiot. I talked some sense into him."

Ianto smiled. "You did?"

"I'll let him tell you what we talked about. Just don't be angry with him, this late in he can't be expected to be held accountable for his moods. It's the hormones talking."

"I know. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn. I'm worried is all. Thanks, Gwen." He kissed her cheek and she gave him a smile as she squeezed his arm.

"Anytime."

Ianto stepped into the office as Jack rose to his feet. He felt Trevyn kick then move a little as he rested his hand on his belly. Trevyn had been kicking like crazy; he was clearly not pleased that Daddy had upset Tad. Jack looked down as Ianto set the coffee on the desk.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. "I've been a twpsyn."

"Yes you have," Ianto agreed and Jack looked up. "What you want me to disagree?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I just want to tell you why I was acting like that. But know Gwen told me something that changed my thinking."

Ianto stepped closer to Jack. "Go on."

"I wanted to come to work to feel needed…useful. I know it's been eight months but I'm still adjusting to this. I was frustrated and missed being the leader who threw himself in danger to protect his team. I felt like you all didn't need me anymore. And I mean that in the 'work' sense not in the 'you and me' sense."

Ianto nodded, stepping even closer to Jack. "Jack, they all still need you. We all look to your for guidance and you're the first we come to when decisions need to be made. But you don't need to work to prove that you're still the leader, you are in every sense. You're the glue that holds us together and you look after us, even now. You're needed, Cariad. Trust me."

"I do. And I know I'm needed now. Gwen told me that the one person that needed me most and depended on to bring them into this world was Trevyn. And I should focus on that, because then I wouldn't feel anything else but that need. And she was right, just like you were."

Ianto snaked his arms around Jack's waist. Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. He could sense Ianto was no longer angry and he felt relief. "That what I've been trying to tell you," he said quietly.

"And I should've listened. I heard you, I did. It just took a while for it to sink in. I don't know what came over me. I know how important Trevyn is and there's nothing I want more for us than this. And my focus has always been on him but I just had this selfish moment I guess. Then when she said that, I realized how idiotic I was being."

"You could blame it on the hormones," Ianto said, running his fingers through Jack's hair. He could feel Jack's guilt for his mistake and he wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Besides there was no way he could stay angry with Jack staring at him with his big, blue eyes that he found himself so easily lost in.

"Could I? Maybe that was it, I was so overwhelmed with these feelings, I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to be upset."

Ianto tilted Jack's face up to look into his eyes. "Why would I be upset? I'm your partner, Jack. When you need comfort and reassurance just tell me. And if you can't find the words then just ask me to hold you until you can figure it out. I promised to help you through this remember?"

Jack nodded. "I need you, Yan. I couldn't do this without you and I'm so sorry for arguing."

Ianto leaned in to kiss Jack softly. He felt bad for arguing as well, that's why he had walked to avoid it getting worse. He hadn't wanted that, and he knew they just needed a moment to settle things. "Me too. And I'm right here, just tell me what you want."

"You to look after me and Trevyn when I'm too moody and stubborn to listen. But I will now, tell me to go lie down and I will. I'll do anything for the two of you."

Ianto nodded and hugged him. "Likewise. Now as I said before, there's a pillow out there, why don't you go rest? That way you can still be here and take it easy."

Jack smiled as he kissed Ianto softly. "I love you."

Ianto smiled. "I love you too."

Jack felt another swift, sharp kick and his hand flew to his belly. "Could you please tell our son you're no longer angry? He's been kicking me in the bladder nonstop!"

Ianto knelt down and rested his hands on Jack's swollen stomach and began softly talking in Welsh. Trevyn finally stopped kicking and Jack sighed in relief. "Better?"

Jack grinned. "Yes, thanks Tad."

Ianto returned the smile as he stood back up. "You're welcome, Daddy. Now c'mon time to rest."

He followed Jack out of the office.

Martha stepped in from the medical bay. "Everything okay?"

Ianto smiled at Jack to reassure him that it was really was okay. "Yes, we're fine. I'm just a little tired so I'm going to lie down," Jack said.

"Not feeling dizzy or having any pain are you?" Martha asked quickly.

"No, just fatigue growing a baby is hard work, but worth it," Jack replied with a grin.

Martha returned the smile. "Good, remember let me know if you feel anything isn't right. You're doing great through, both of you. Would you like to do another sonogram today? Just a quick checkup on our little guy."

"Yes," Jack and Ianto said together.

"I'll set it up later then," Martha said with a smile as she went back to work.

They both smiled at Gwen then Jack slowly sat down on the settee. He moved carefully so he could stretch out across the settee and rested his head on the pillow.

_'Hold me, Yan. Please?'_ He thought.

Ianto smiled. _'Of course, Cariad.'_

He moved over to the settee. Moving the pillow from under Jack's head, he slid into its place as Jack moved closer and rested his head in Ianto's lap. He turned and nestled himself into Ianto's body, finding the niche that he fit so wonderfully into. They were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly. Taking one of Ianto's hands, he moved it to rest over his belly. With his other hand Ianto ran his fingers soothingly through Jack's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple as he felt Jack relax.

_'Sleep, Jack. I'm right here.'_

Jack smiled as he tightened his grip on Ianto's hand and then closed his eyes allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

Later that night after a mix of makeup sex and tender lovemaking, Ianto and Jack were curled up together in the sheets. Jack still had a very healthy sex drive and with his condition they had gotten even more innovative to make it work.

Ianto's head was resting on Jack's chest and his hands were over Jack's belly as he felt the baby kick then settle down. Jack was holding Ianto tightly. He had told Ianto he slept better after sex and the baby was quiet all night after Ianto wore Jack out, Ianto had found this amusing. And he had been more than willing to help out; Jack pregnant was a gorgeous sight that Ianto couldn't get enough of. He hadn't lost his figure, the pregnancy had only added to his amazing body.

"Ianto?" Jack traced circles lazy on Ianto's back.

"Hmm, Cariad?"

"Do you think I'll make a good Dad?" Jack asked, it was a worry that he thought of often.

Ianto looked up at him. "Of course you will be. Sure we've never done this before, but we'll love him unconditionally and the rest we'll figure out. Besides you will be fantastic for a number of reasons."

Jack smiled; he really wanted to know the reasons to reassure himself. "Which are?"

"Well you're selfless to a fault for starters. And you love deeply even when it hurts. You're strong and can take on anything without flinching. You're clever and innovative. You're funny and are caring to everyone despite your rough exterior. And most important, you'd do anything for me and you always make sure I'm happy which I know you'll do for Trevyn."

Jack pulled Ianto up to kiss him deeply, as he fought back tears. "Thank you, fy nghariad. That was exactly what I needed to hear."

Ianto placed his hand over Jack's cheek caressing it with his thumb. "I read that around this time, you can doubt you're ability to be a good parent. But let me tell you, don't worry. I believe in you and I know you'll do great."

Jack gazed at him. "I'm definitely feeling that emotion but if you believe I'll be a good father then that's all I need."

"I have no doubts," Ianto said honestly.

Jack smiled. "I feel the same way about you. You'll make an amazing Tad."

Ianto loved hearing Jack call him that. "You think so?"

"Yes for all the reasons you said and for your patience, tender affection, compassion, and level temper. You're so good in any situation, I knew that night we watched Gavin and Dylan that you'd make a great Tad. I panicked but you took control with ease when Gavin pushed Dylan and he cut his head."

Ianto nodded. "That's how I know we'll be great parents. I stayed calm while freaking out because I feared what Gwen would do but it seemed to be instinct to know just how to comfort and take care of him. You did great too; remember how you told him that story to distract him while I patched him up?"

Jack grinned. "I do. And who knew Gwen would freak out over that rather than the cut?"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Ianto said and they both laughed.

"It was the most innocent story I've ever told! And it was just about a far away planet, anyone he told about it would have pegged it to an over active imagination of a three year old."

"Or Torchwood, you know we're not so subtle."

Jack chuckled. "I know the big black SUV with our name gives it away."

"That and you in your lovely coat, you're impossible to not notice, Cariad."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"You should, I mean that in a good way. A way that changes people's lives and more often than not saves them."

Jack gazed at Ianto and knew exactly what he meant by that. "Says the one who saved me."

"You were good with Gavin too; he never pushed Dylan again after the talk you gave him," Ianto mused after a comfortable silence.

"Oi I hated that, I thought you were going to be the one who disciplined."

"Are you a big softie?" Ianto teased.

"Yes, I just know that he'll have that look of yours that will melt me and get me to do anything."

Ianto chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll teach him well."

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's head. "I bet you will." He yawned. "You and Trev have tired me out; I think it's time to sleep." He snuggled close to Ianto after kissing him.

_'Good night, fy nghariad.' _Ianto thought.

_'Good night, cariad.'_

A/N fy nghariad-my love


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Two short fluffy one shots with Janto and the Doctor. I was having a bit of trouble with this one, I was afraid at first the Muses got left at Comic Con with JB and GDL. And well I couldn't blame them! But the next chapter came quite easily and that will be up soon. Enjoy and review, please!

"He'll be here soon," Jack said softly as Ianto rocked a sleepy Trevyn in his arms. Jack had just fed their five month old son a bottle and then passed him over to Tad. Ianto could get Trevyn to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"And the Tardis can tell us everything with just a scan?"

"Yup and whatever the results we'll deal with it, Yan. I know we can handle anything."

Ianto nodded as Jack kissed his cheek. "It'll be fine, Cariad."

Jack gave him a tender smile. "Course it will, he's perfect."

Ianto smiled at Trevyn who was now sleeping peacefully in arms, his tiny hands clutching Ianto's red tie. "He really is."

When the Tardis appeared in the Hub fifteen minutes later they greeted the Doctor and Rose before making their way inside.

"Just a quick scan, gentlemen. No need to do anything, the Tardis will handle it."

Jack and Ianto nodded. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist holding his partner and son close, as the Tardis hummed.

"All finished," the Doctor said with a smile.

"And?" Ianto said quietly.

"Perfectly healthy as Martha I'm sure has told you. And he's mortal."

Jack and Ianto sighed in relief. Their immortality was not something they had wanted to pass on. It would hard to lose their son, but at the same time they did not want to have him go through a very long life alone. Ianto had given Jack his life but he knew how lonely he had been before that. Of course Ianto would say Jack had given him his life, but that was something they would always agree to disagree on.

The Doctor continued on: "He's got both of your DNA though which means he will lead an extended life. He'll grow to adulthood and then he'll age slowly."

"How long do you think?" Jack asked.

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "A couple hundred years or so."

Jack and Ianto nodded. "That's more than we thought," Jack said quietly.

"And more than we could've asked for," Ianto said.

"Once he's old enough, I'd love to take you all on a trip. Anywhere in the universe," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Thank you," Jack and Ianto said together as they smiled at each other.

"So, Doctor would you and Rose like to spend some time with us?" Jack offered.

"We'd love too!" Rose said walking over to them. "Can I hold him?"

Ianto nodded and gently gave Trevyn to her. He stayed asleep as Rose rocked him gently in her arms.

"C'mon then we can have tea and coffee. The others should be back from the Weevil hunt soon, Martha will be upset if you don't see her before you go," Jack said.

They left the Tardis, Jack offered to help Ianto with the coffee but Ianto insisted he sit and chat with the Time Lord. He knew Jack was worried, when the Doctor had called him wrong all those years it had really affected his partner. Jack worried that the Doctor would be upset about them having a child, time lines and all that mess of disrupting them. All Jack wanted was acceptance from the Doctor who he looked up to, but more than that he wanted the Doctor to see how he had changed. He loved the life he had made with Ianto and their son.

Rose sat down on the settee with Trevyn while Jack sat on the arm and the Doctor remained standing.

"You've been domesticated, Jack!" The Doctor teased good-naturedly, looking at the cot and toys scattered nearby.

Jack smiled softly. "Who'd thought huh?"

"Not me," the Doctor said truthfully, rocking on his heels.

"I'm happy, Doctor. Truly happy. Ianto has given me all I've ever wanted. We have this normal life and we still manage to save the world on a daily basis."

Rose smiled at Jack. "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks, sweetie." Jack leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pocket. "Jack…"

Jack reached over and took Trevyn from Rose. He held his son close, feeling comforted as he looked down at him. "Please don't, Doctor. I know this isn't supposed to happen in the time line sense, but Ianto and I have been careful, no one saw me pregnant. And I've crossed my own time line more than once; I know how to keep the way things the way they are supposed to be-"

The Doctor held up his hand. "Jack, let me finish! I was going to say I'm glad you found this peace, this life that you love."

Jack stared at him in shock; gently he ran his fingers through Trevyn's dark brown hair soothing him as he stirred. Ianto rejoined them and sat on the settee next to Jack. He had heard most of the conservation and he figured Jack could use support. He put his arm up around Jack's waist and rested his other hand on Jack's thigh, rubbing it gently as Jack smiled at him. Jack then looked at the Doctor.

"You mean that?"

"Course I do! You worry too much, Captain. Sure documented male pregnancy doesn't happen for hundreds of years but that doesn't mean that this wasn't supposed to happen. You meeting Ianto, everything that you've done together is meant to be."

"Even us becoming immortal?" Ianto asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Even that. Don't ask me to tell you how I know that or even why, it just is. You two are important in the great scheme of things, running along the time lines of the universe."

Jack beamed a smile at the Time Lord. "Thank you, Doctor."

Ianto stood back up and kissed Jack softly before getting up to get the coffee and tea he had already prepared.

The Doctor visits again….

Jack and Ianto shared a look as Trevyn ran out of the office, as they too heard the sound of the Tardis materializing in the Hub. Ianto grabbed the bag filled with Trevyn's toys, juice, crackers, and a spare change of clothes then followed Jack out of the office.

They stepped out in time to see the Doctor open the Tardis door and find himself with an armful of their hyper three year old. They couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's surprised expression as he caught his balance and knelt down.

"Doctor! You're here!" Trevyn squealed.

"Hello, it's good to see you again." The Doctor ruffled his hair.

Rose was behind him smiling. "Trevyn, look how big you've gotten!"

He grinned. "Rose!" He pushed his way past the Doctor and jumped up. Rose quickly picked him up and hugged him tightly.

Jack and Ianto made their way over to greet the Doctor and Rose. There were hugs all around before they made their way into the Tardis. Rose set Trevyn down and he took off running around the console, laughing happily.

"Trev, no running, remember?" Jack said, catching him as he went around the second time.

"Sowwy, Daddy," Trevyn looked at him with his big blue eyes and Jack melted.

"So, Trevyn are you excited?" Rose asked.

"Yup! Let's go!" Trevyn bounced up and down. Jack picked him up and swung him around as Trevyn squealed in delight.

"He barely slept last night," Ianto told the Doctor. "We finally had to tell him if he didn't go to bed he wouldn't get to go."

The Doctor chuckled. "He keeps you two on your toes, eh?"

"Even more than the Rift," Jack joked, setting Trevyn down as they all laughed.

"So, how about we go to the Intergalactic Animal Sanctuary on the planet Medina, beautiful place and we'll have fun. No running just lots of walking."

"Sounds good, right Trev?" Ianto asked.

"Yay, let's go!" He ran over to Jack who had taken a seat, and Jack picked him setting him down on his lap.

Ianto joined them as the Doctor ran around the console and with Rose's help he started switching levers and pulling gears as the Tardis took off.

They walked past each habitat with Ianto and Jack taking turns telling Trevyn about each animal, with the Doctor throwing in his own comments and stories.

Jack got a faraway look in his eyes as they stopped in front of a habitat that had recreated a beautiful sandy beach where chocolate brown speckled seals played. Ianto understood as he read the sign next to them.

"They're from the Boeshane peninsula," Ianto said quietly.

Jack looked sadly at his partner. "Yes, such beautiful creatures. But only to look at," he shook his head. "Territorial, they'd tear you to shreds if you got close."

"You okay?" Ianto asked, putting his arm around Jack's waist and squeezing his hip. Jack smiled.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, just a nostalgic moment, sorry."

"Don't be." Ianto kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, where are these guys from?" Trevyn asked, pulling on Jack's hand.

Jack knelt down. "They're from the Boeshane peninsula, sport. Where I grew up."

"Wow! Neat, can we go there next?"

"No, sorry we can't."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, baby," Ianto said. "We just can't."

Jack looked at Trevyn. "I left there a long time ago, Trev. I can't go back, but that's okay because my home is now wherever you and Tad are. That's where I belong."

Trevyn smiled and nodded, Jack knew he didn't quite understand but Ianto gave him a tender smile.

"Let's go look at the monkeys!" Trevyn said as he started off to where the Doctor and Rose were having an animated conversation.

After a long day of walking, Trevyn was exhausted. Jack and Ianto laid him down in Jack's room in Tardis. Ianto tucked the duvet around him and Jack kissed his forehead. Trevyn was clutching the bear Rose had bought him from the little gift shop that the Doctor insisted on stopping by on the way out of the Sanctuary.

After they were sure Trevyn was sound asleep, they walked hand in hand back to the console room.

"He's asleep?" Rose asked.

"Yup, I think he'll be out for a while," Ianto said.

"How about some tea and coffee then?" The Doctor asked.

"Only if Ianto makes the coffee," Jack said with a wink in Ianto's direction. Ianto chuckled.

"So, when are you two going to give Trevyn a little brother or sister?" Rose asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

Ianto and Jack shared a look. "We've been thinking about that actually," Ianto said.

"We want that for Trevyn and for us," Jack said.

"You wouldn't mind getting pregnant again?" The Doctor asked.

"It is difficult being trapped in the Hub, but it's worth it. Holding Trevyn for the first time made it all worthwhile. I don't mind doing it again."

The Doctor eyes suddenly widened as he snapped his fingers. "Oi, I should've thought of that before!"

"What?" Jack and Ianto asked.

"I could make a perception filter for you. That way you can leave the Hub and go out if you do decide to have another child."

"That'd be brilliant!" Jack grinned as he clapped the Doctor on the back.

"Just call and I'll stop by with it."

"So, we should expect it next time? Last time we didn't get there till Trevyn is born," Rose said with a smile.

Ianto and Jack shared another look. "Well, we're not sure last time it happened because we were at that spa on Garjuna."

"Well, why didn't you say?" The Doctor asked. "I could take you there now!"

"We didn't know how to ask," Ianto said honestly.

"Yeah, what would we say, excuse me Doctor could you take Ianto and I to a spa so he can get me up the duff again?" Jack joked and they all laughed as Ianto swatted Jack and rolled his eyes.

"That is very to the point and you should know nothing surprises me with you, Jack." He ran back to the Console and pulled a lever. "So what do you say?"

"We could…well I could watch Trevyn for a while if you want," Rose offered.

"Oi! I'm very good with kids!" The Doctor argued.

"Thank you, Rose," Ianto said with a smile.

"Away we go then!" The Doctor said as the Tardis took off.

"No pressure then, eh?" Ianto joked.

"It's Jack, how hard can it be?" The Doctor said.

"Quite hard just ask Ianto," Jack winked.

Rose burst into laughter and Ianto buried his face in his hands. "Jack, you know that's not what he meant!" Ianto chided.

"I did walk right into that one though didn't I?" The Doctor said.

Jack laughed. "Yup, and I know what you meant. And a flirt I may be, but I'm only easy for Ianto."

"Jack!" Ianto hit his arm. _'Behave or you won't be getting lucky in that sauna.'_

Jack pouted. _'But, Ianto I can't help it, you're irresistible and an amazing lover! Why can't I say that turns me on and makes me want to always make love to you at every chance I get?'_

Ianto relented at this and gave Jack a smile that was only reserved for him. _'You're right, go ahead then. Impossible as you are I love you for who you are.'_

Jack chuckled and pulled Ianto to him, giving him a chaste kiss. _'And as for the pressure we'll just make sure we spend hours in that sauna, letting you have your wicked way with me.'_

_'Hmm, that sounds nice. And I have a few ideas, Cariad.'_

_'Mind blowingly amazing as always?'_

_'Definitely.'_

_'And we can just keep coming back and trying until it works.'_

"Oi!" The Doctor tapped his head. "Time Lord here remember? I can hear you two, and I've already heard too much!"

Ianto turned a bright shade of red and turned to hide his face in Jack's chest. Jack even looked embarrassed, but it was mostly for Ianto. "Sorry, we're just so used to it just being us that can communicate like that, that we do it whenever we want to have a private conversation."

Rose giggled. "I just missed out on a really good conservation didn't I?"

"Nope," Ianto muttered.

"Sorry, Cariad," Jack whispered and kissed the top of his head.

Ianto smiled at him, deciding it really didn't matter. Besides there was no way he was going to get in a bad mood right before what was going to be an amazing afternoon with his partner. And it wasn't as if it was Jack's fault, it had been a slip on both their parts. "It's fine."

"We're here!" The Doctor smiled. "Go on and have a good time!"

"Thank you both," Jack and Ianto said together.

"Everything Trevyn needs is in his bag," Ianto told Rose who nodded.

"And we'll try and be back before he causes too much trouble."

"No worries, I used to babysit all the time when I was younger," Rose said.

"And I was a dad once remember?" The Doctor started in on a story.

"Bye then!" Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him out of the Tardis, both of them smiling.


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1

Authors Note: This takes place five months after the last chapter. I didn't get many reviews last time so I hope everyone is still enjoying this. I've decided to post this in two parts (this is the fluff part), let me know if you want to continue! And thanks for those that do!

"Tad!"

Ianto looked down at Trevyn who was pulling on his trouser leg and smiled. "Hey, baby, what are doing?"

Trevyn smiled as he looked up at Ianto with his baby blue eyes. "Daddy said to play with my legos and army men while he talked to the mean lady from UNIT but I got bored and wanted to see you."

"Really? I was just going to come and see you!" Ianto scooped Trevyn up and hugged him. "What do you say we give Daddy his coffee, huh?"

Trevyn nodded, and Ianto moved his four year old son to his hip so he could pour the coffee into the mugs. He poured Jack's into the blue and white striped cup and then he walked to Jack's office. Jack hung up the phone as they walked in.

"Sport, I told you not to wander off," Jack chided as Ianto set him down.

Trevyn ran over to Jack, skidding to a stop behind his desk. "Sorry Daddy, but I just went to see Tad." He looked down at his trainers then back up and Jack melted as he carefully pulled Trevyn to him.

"Okay, just next time let me know." Trevyn nodded and made to climb into Jack's lap.

"Watch your sister," Ianto gently reminded him, but Jack had already moved the toddler to his knee. Trevyn grinned as he put his hand on Jack's small bump. Jack smiled as he hugged him.

Ianto walked around the desk and kissed Jack on the forehead setting the coffee down. "How are you feeling?"

Jack gave his partner a tender smile. "Great, I think the nausea is finally passing."

"Good, I'm glad; I could feel how bad it was."

Jack nodded. "Sorry."

Ianto ran a soothing hand across Jack's cheek. "Don't be. I have to go finish some stuff in the archives before you leave for that meeting. You gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine." Jack pulled Ianto to him and kissed him softly. "I won't let him out of my sight, promise."

Ianto nodded then kissed the top of Trevyn's head. "Be good for Daddy and we'll have biscuits later."

"Yay!" Trevyn bounced on Jack's knee. Jack whispered in Trevyn's ear. "Can Daddy have a biscuit too?"

"If he's good."

"Oh, I can be good," Jack said with a grin.

"Don't I know it," Ianto deadpanned and both he and Jack laughed.

Ianto left the office as Trevyn leaned forward to look at all the papers on Jack's desk.

"Want to help me with these reports, Trev?"

Trevyn shook his head. "I'm tired," he said with a yawn. Jack grinned, already at a young age their son was avoiding paperwork. He definitely got that from me, Jack thought to himself.

"Want to take a nap with me?"

Trevyn nodded then bounced on Jack's knee. "And later we can play fort? I can wear your cap and be a Captain yeah?"

Jack grinned as he ruffled his son's hair. "You bet, I'll get all this done so we can."

He moved Trevyn to his side where he curled up and rested his head on Jack's chest, clutching his Daddy's shirt in his little fist.

"Dw i'n dy garu di, Daddy," Trevyn said.

Jack smiled, Trevyn's Welsh was better than his own. "Dw i'n dy garu di, Trev."

Trevyn closed his eyes as Jack ran his fingers through his dark brown hair that flopped down over his forehead. He was an adorable mixture of Ianto's and Jack's features. He had Jack's smile and hair, Ianto's eyes and expressions, and both swore he looked just like the other.

As soon as he certain Trevyn was asleep he started working on the latest report. He stopped every now and again to just watch Trevyn sleep. He was so thankful for the gifts Ianto had given him. Together they had created a beautiful son and soon they would have a daughter. Their little family that Jack loved more than anything in the universe. It had seemed difficult all those years ago and they had wondered how they could do their jobs and raise a child. But when Trev came along, he fit so perfectly that it had been easy, well for the most part. Being immortals who didn't need sleep definitely helped when Trevyn was an infant and kept them up all night. He and Ianto took turns watching him in the Hub, and some days Ianto's sister Romney would look after him. They had decided that he was old enough now that they could handle another little one, and they wanted him to have a little sibling to play and grow up with. Jack was now five months along and Ianto had taken on his previous over worrying protective mode but Jack knew just how to calm and reassure his beloved Welshman.

He was going to miss having Trevyn spend the whole day at the Hub with them. Next week he'd be starting preschool. Jack had been hesitant at first and so was Ianto, he knew too well that people in this century put labels on everything and too many weren't accepting of same sex couples. He could care less about ignorant people who thought it was wrong. He knew loving Ianto couldn't be more right. He believed a person should love who they wanted as long as they were happy then it shouldn't bother others. Besides what people did in the bedroom was their business. But he didn't want Trev to be teased because he had two dads, he wouldn't stand for it. But, Gwen had told him and Ianto that the preschool she took her sons to was perfect, and had more than a few kids with same sex couples as parents. They were more than excited to have Trevyn. Then they had done tests and found Trevyn to be gifted and extremely clever for his age. This was no surprise to Jack, his and Ianto's intelligence combined was bound to be a force to be reckoned with. He was already reading and loved to just listen to Ianto explain how things worked. And he loved Jack's stories of the universe and the Doctor. And when the Doctor and Rose visited Trevyn would explore the Tardis and spend time listening to the Doctor's stories as well.

An hour later Ianto smiled as he walked through the door. "Now that's lovely sight."

"Me doing reports or Trev sleeping?" Jack joked, signing off on the last report.

"You and Trev, though it is nice to see you working," Ianto teased as he walked over and sat on the edge of the desk, moving so he was standing close enough that Jack's thigh was against his leg.

"Oi, I'm working very hard growing a baby here!"

Ianto kissed him. "And you're doing a fantastic job, Cariad. As for the reports getting done remind me to reward you later," he said with a smirk.

"Do you have something in mind?" Jack grinned.

"Perhaps," Ianto leaned forward and whispered what would amount to a fantastic night of lovemaking into Jack's ear. He would've given Jack a few thoughts and a step by step process but with Jack's libido it wouldn't have been a good idea.

Jack gave him a lascivious grin and kissed him. "What no thoughts on that?" He tapped his head.

"Not with Trevyn there."

"Oi, I have restraint!"

"Liar." Jack pouted. "I'll make it up later."

Jack looked down at Trevyn. "I know, I was kidding I wouldn't do anything with Trevyn here, I could have Gwen watch him but he looks so sweet that I couldn't bear to move him."

Ianto grinned. "He's adorable isn't he? So we just have to make sure the meeting doesn't go over late and make sure Trev goes to bed on time."

Jack nodded. "Easy enough eh? Let's not throw anything else into the equation to be on the safe side though."

"Are you sure you have to go?"

Jack reached for Ianto's hand which he gladly gave. "Yan, it's the same old annual meeting with the Plexorians, we talk peace, exchange gifts and I come home." He moved the chair back, and Ianto stepped between his legs.

Ianto twined their fingers together. "I just have a bad feeling."

Jack gazed at him. "It'll be fine; I'll be on comms the entire time. Cariad, I have to go as a representative of the Doctor."

Ianto nodded as he knelt down so he was level with Jack. "I know, I know. I just wish you didn't have to."

Jack pulled Ianto's hand to his mouth and gently kissed each of his fingers. "We'll be back in your arms before you know it. And, I'll bring you back something."

Ianto ran his other hand over Jack's belly feeling their daughter kick. "You'd better." Both of them knew he wasn't referring to the gift. He paused. "Sorry for being so protective and possessive, Cariad. I can't seem to help it."

Jack smiled. "Of course you can't, Yan. It's natural to have such a strong instinct to protect our child and me. She's a part of us, just like Trevyn."

"I was the same way with him, wasn't I?" Ianto shook his head.

"Yes, but I have no problem with that, quite a turn on if you ask me and very endearing." Jack stroked Ianto's palm with his thumb.

Ianto grinned; as he felt their daughter kick against his hand again. "Really?" Jack nodded. "I'm still in awe that we did this again, it's almost indescribable but amazing."

Jack smiled softly. "Ya it is. And she's going to be just fine because the two of us would do anything to keep her safe."

Ianto kissed him softly. "I trust you. Just promise that if something were to go wrong, you'll get out there of quick as you can and back to me."

"I promise, Yan." Jack pulled him in for another kiss.

A few hours later, Trevyn was on the settee coloring after the promised game of fort, while everyone was preparing to go. Ianto helped Jack slip on his coat and then helped him with the perception filter that would mask the belly bump. He then pulled Jack into a tight hug.

"Be careful," he whispered in Jack's ear, placing a kiss where Jack's shoulder met his neck.

Jack pulled Ianto back; cupping his face he kissed him deeply. "I will. I love you."

Ianto smiled, that soft rare smile only reserved for Jack. "I love you too."

Jack hugged and kissed Trevyn goodbye. Martha, Gwen and Chris then followed Jack out of the cog door and Ianto sat down to color with Trevyn.


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This is the continuation, and as Ianto feared things don't go so well when Jack and the team meet up with the Plexorians. Angst followed by comfort and a little smut nothing too graphic. Enjoy and review, thanks!

Things went downhill and quickly for Jack and his team. The Plexorians had decided they no longer wanted peace and were ready to declare war by murdering Jack and his team who they considered to Earth's ambassadors.

Jack rattled off the Shadow Proclamation and demanded they leave because this planet was defended and if they didn't leave now he wouldn't be held responsible for what happened to them next. He was giving them one warning and that was it. But they weren't hearing it.

Jack cursed as he realized the comms were disabled. They were surrounded; it had been a trap all along. The team gathered round him after being taken to a holding room with guards at the door.

"They're now hostile guys, we fight to get out of here then warn UNIT and the Doctor agreed?" Jack told them.

Martha nodded. "You stay behind Gwen and I-"

"I can't let you two get hurt!" Jack argued, blaming himself for not seeing the danger.

"Jack, you're five months along you can't get killed!" Gwen argued.

He ran his hand over his face, taking a deep breath knowing for his daughter's sake stress would not be good. "I know, trust me I've never been this scared." If anything happened Ianto would never forgive him because he would never forgive himself for losing their daughter. He should've stayed behind. Ianto was going to be upset and Jack wouldn't blame him for it.

"We're getting out of this, Jack. Don't worry," Chris said, cocking his gun. Luckily the Plexorians hadn't thought the invasion to far through, and hadn't bothered disarming everyone. A stupid move on their parts but good for them; though Jack had a few hidden guns that they wouldn't have found.

"Right let's do this!" Jack said, flashing a big smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Everyone took position and on Jack's go ahead, Chris kicked the door out as Martha and Gwen opened fire on the two guards outside the room taking them down. They made their way fighting through the building to the nearest exit on the first floor, the alarms were going off as the Plexorians closed in on them. Their only advantage to the sheer number of them being that the Plexorians while clever and quick weren't the best in hand to hand combat or weaponry. Gwen shot at one who held a gun in each of its three hands as they rounded the hallway, shielding Jack as she did so.

They were nearly to the exit door when out of nowhere one lunged at Jack, dagger and teeth flashing. Chris shoved the blue skinned creature aside but the dagger ran across Jack's shoulder. He 

cried out in agony but then instinct kicked in to protect his child and he unloaded his Webley on the creature. As it slumped lifeless to the floor, Martha rushed to his side checking the wound.

"Thank god it's only a superficial wound, a few sutures and dressing and you'll be fine," Martha said, her voice full of relief. She took Jack's hand putting her fingers over his wrist as she checked his pulse. Quick but not racing. "Just stay calm and breathe deep, okay Jack?"

"Got it." He put his hand over his stomach, waiting for the kick. When he felt it, he smiled.

"Let's get to the SUV and I'll patch you up," Martha said.

Jack nodded and smiled at Chris. "Thank you so much, if you hadn't jumped in that could've been bad."

Chris smiled. "You're welcome, but I wasn't about to let my boss or my goddaughter get hurt."

Jack suddenly remembered that Ianto would've felt the injury and must be beside himself with worry. He had to get in contact with him. He tried sending a thought but he was certain they were too far apart. But he tried anyway. They ran back to the SUV and Martha pulled out a kit and started patching Jack's shoulder as Chris sped off. Gwen made calls to UNIT informing them of the situation.

Back at the Hub, Ianto had jumped when he felt Jack's pain. He was instantly worried and fear tied his stomach in knots as he discovered the comms weren't working. What was going on? And what could he do?

"Tad, you look sad. Do you need a hug?" Trevyn asked as he looked up from his book.

"Ya I do." Ianto picked him and held him close. He walked over to the computer and checked to see if they were any alerts or reports but there was nothing yet.

"Tad, where's Daddy? He always makes you better when you're sad."

Ianto fought back tears, at his son's words and the fear gripping his heart. Just let them be okay, he thought to himself. "I don't know, baby. But he'll be back soon."

"But we could call him."

"No, we can't he's busy remember?"

"But he said we could!" Trevyn began crying, he could sense Ianto's fear and it took all Ianto had not to do the same.

"Don't cry Trev, it's all going to be okay," Ianto soothed, trying to believe that. He walked back and forth as he rubbed circles in Trevyn's back and pressed a kiss to his head. "Tell you what, why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you as soon as Daddy comes back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Trevyn wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck, clinging to him. "Don't let go, 'k Tad?"

Ianto held him tighter as he sat down on the couch and rocked Trevyn gently. "I won't."

Ianto pulled his phone out of his pocket. He wondered if he should call the Doctor, but then was he just worrying too much? No, something definitely wasn't right he had felt it.

_'Ianto-'_ It was a whisper and Ianto couldn't hear the rest but he knew that at least Jack was alright. But why not contact him directly? That only worried him more, he felt sick.

Minutes passed and he waited for a minute that seemed like forever before deciding he would call the Doctor. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Ianto, it's Gwen."

"Gwen, what happened? Is Jack alright? The baby?"

"The Plexiorans declared war, tried killing us all. We fought our way out, but Jack got injured. Chris prevented it from being serious. He's fine, love, just a wound on his shoulder."

Ianto sighed in relief then held his breath again. "And our daughter?"

"Hang on, Jack wants to speak with you, Martha just finished patching him up." Ianto heard her passing the phone.

"Jack?" He managed to choke out.

"Ianto, she's fine. I just did a scan with my wrist strap and she's kicking me like crazy right now."

Ianto let out a sob and chuckle. "I was so scared, Cariad."

"I know so was I. But we're okay, we'll be there soon."

"I love you, Jack," he whispered, overwhelmed by the rush of emotion.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack whispered as his voice broke.

They ended the call, Ianto held Trevyn as he waited for them to return. When he heard the alert, he jumped to his feet, surprised that Trevyn didn't wake as he ran to the cog door and pulled Jack into a hug as soon as he stepped through. Jack held Ianto and Trevyn close, relief and comfort washing over him as he did so. Ianto pulled back to kiss Jack softly then ran his fingers over the dressed wound, once again fighting back tears.

Trevyn stirred and opened his eyes. "Daddy! You're back!" He turned from Ianto's hold and held out his arms. Careful of his injury and stomach, Jack took him in his arms.

"Hiya sport. Did you miss me?" He smiled, not wanting Trevyn to be scared or worried.

Trevyn nodded. "Tad was sad, and I cried cause we couldn't call you. Are you okay, Daddy?" He asked, Jack knew he had seen the bandage poking through his shirt.

"Just a little cut. I'm fine. And I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you or Tad." Jack blinked back a few tears as he wrapped both arms around his son and held him close.

"It's okay. Can we go home now?" Trevyn pulled back and looked at him with a big smile.

"Just a minute, Tad and are going to get things ready to go while you sit with Auntie Gwen, alright?" Jack ruffled his hair.

Trevyn nodded and Jack kissed him before passing him over to Gwen who offered him juice. Ianto and Jack thanked Chris and Martha again. Martha who had been holding Jack's coat hung it up as Chris offered coffee.

Jack and Ianto started walking hand in hand to Jack's office.

"Jack?" Martha said and the two turned around. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you this but under my orders you're not allowed out in the field anymore or out of this Hub for work related issues."

Jack nodded. "After what happened I couldn't agree more."

Once they were in the office Jack shut the door, finally able to break down he let go of the fear he had been holding in.

"I told you I had a bad feeling," Ianto said quietly as he looked to see tears falling down Jack's face.

"I was so scared," Jack whispered. _'I need you, Ianto.'_

"Oh, Cariad, c'mere." Ianto hugged him as Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck, breathing in his scent as he cried. _'I'm here, fy nghariad.' _"Ssshhh…" Ianto soothed, running his fingers through Jack's hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his face. "It's alright, now."

Jack held him tighter and Ianto felt their daughter kick between them. "I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have gone; our daughter could've been killed because of me. You would've hated me, and I would never have forgiven myself for ruining everything. I'm so sorry, so sorry."

Ianto let his own tears fall at Jack's heartbreaking speech. "No…no, Jack. Don't talk like that." He pulled Jack back and wiped away his tears. "I could _never_ hate you, don't you know that?" He gazed into Jack's eyes, revealing the truth behind his words.

Jack nodded, not breaking the gaze. "I know that but I didn't want to hurt you and this would've been my fault."

Ianto cupped Jack's chin in his hand. "I would've been upset and hurt but we can get through anything together. And it wouldn't have been your fault; the blame rests solely on the damn Plexiorans. But that doesn't matter, Cariad, because the worst was avoided and you're both here. And I _love_ you...so much." Jack wiped away Ianto's tears as Ianto leaned in and kissed him deeply, taking away the pain. Jack relaxed into the embrace as a feeling of love and safeness washed over him.

He gave Ianto another tender kiss. "I love you too." He paused and gave Ianto a small smile. "Sorry for being so emotional."

Ianto smiled back. "It's expected in your condition." He pulled back Jack's shirt examining the bandage that stretched across his shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's shoulder as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"I'm still amazed at how you do that," Jack said so quietly that even as close as he was Ianto strained to hear him.

"Do what?" Ianto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Trevyn pushed the door open, dragging his bear that Rose had given him on her last visit. Gwen had put his jacket and cap on.

"Daddy! Tad! Ready to go?"

Jack turned around and knelt beside Trevyn. He ruffled his hair then pulled him into a hug. "Want to go home, Trev?"

He held up the bear to Jack, and Jack put his hand over it. "Teddy is tired and hungry; he wants you to make us dinner and Tad to read us a story for bed."

Ianto chuckled, knowing he and Jack would have to finish their conversation later. "Well then let's get you and Teddy home. But Daddy may be too tired to cook, 'k?"

Jack grinned. "Not for the two most important men in my life. C'mon baby." Ianto offered a hand and helped Jack to his feet. Jack then took Trevyn's hand in his as they left the office. Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack's waist so that Trevyn was between them. Putting on their coats, they said goodnight to everyone then went out to the carport.

Later after Jack had whipped up a quick dinner of spaghetti bolognaise and Trevyn had been bathed and put to bed, Ianto had taken care of Jack running a bath and then giving him a massage before they curled up together in bed. Jack's head rested in the crook of Ianto's shoulder and Ianto had 

his arms loosely embracing Jack's swollen belly. The wound really had been superficial and Ianto had been relieved as he watched it fade away from sight just a little less than an hour ago.

"So you were saying earlier…" Ianto said quietly.

Jack ran his fingers up Ianto's chest, stopping over his heart. "Oh right…I was just thinking before how I get so down, blaming myself and feeling guilty even when I know it's not my fault but I can't not. Then you hold me, comfort me and take it all away. I don't know how you do it…it just amazes me."

Ianto smiled. "It's not amazing just simple, Cariad. I know you and I know how to make you feel better. Just like you do with me."

"You definitely do that, but believe me when I say you're amazing, Yan," Jack said leaning up to kiss him deeply.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Ianto replied, returning the kiss. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look pregnant? You glow and are stunning. Mor hardd." He ran his hands over Jack's belly bump. He loved the difference of the curved belly between them where their child was growing. He had such a deep urge to love and possess Jack. Jack was his, and he belonged to Jack.

Jack smiled, feeling so secure in Ianto's love. "Thank you, as I've said before you sure know how to make me feel good…and loved, so loved."

"Always," Ianto replied huskily, kissing Jack again.

"Did you lock the door?" Jack asked between kisses and Ianto nodded.

Jack sat up and moved so that he was straddling Ianto's hips. He gazed down at his partner before leaving a trail of kisses and nips from Ianto's lips to his neck then back up to his ear. Ianto moaned softly, running his hands across Jack's back. "I do believe you promised me a reward, gorgeous," Jack whispered in his ear before nipping it gently.

Ianto gently pulled Jack so that their bodies were flush together, he could feel Jack's heat radiating against his own, creating a wonderful friction. He gave Jack a passionate and thorough kiss that took their breaths away. Letting his hands wander down Jack's body before coming to rest on Jack's lower back, he gazed up at his partner. Jack's hands rested on his shoulders stroking his collarbones. One of Ianto's hands dipped lower and Jack moaned softly as his eyes filled with the desire that was reflected in Ianto's. Ianto smiled as he hungrily kissed Jack.

"I did, didn't I? Well, I'm not one to go back on something like that," he said, his accent thick, as Jack grinded his hips against Ianto's. Ianto moaned feeling Jack's need and desire intensifying his own.

Jack moved one of his hands and threaded his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Good because I _need_ you right now."

"You have me," Ianto replied, his eyes never leaving Jack's. "What do you want, Cariad?"

"You…just you, that's all I ever need," Jack said honestly, pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips. Ianto's heart swelled with love at the tender confession.

"Then make love to me, Jack," Ianto said quietly, his voice filled with need as Jack resumed his loving attention down his chest. "Duw, take me now." He gripped his hands tightly on Jack's hips, letting out another moan as Jack lovingly kissed where his heart was beating out a frantic rhythm.

"As you wish, cariad." Jack grinned, moving even lower. It was definitely going to be a wonderful night.

A/N: Mor hardd-so handsome


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: This is set 3-4 years after the last chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I hope everyone is still enjoying this!

Jack really hated UNIT conference meetings. Scratch that, he despised them. He had been so lucky that when Martha joined up she had volunteered to attend the yearly meetings in London. She handled them better and knew how to deal with UNIT without pissing them off. Not that that was his fault, they were just so bloody annoying with their demands and supposed superiority. This year Martha was on medical leave, she had been hurt on a mission. So, Jack was forced to attend the conference. Four long, tortuous days without Ianto, Trevyn and Caitlyn. This was only day two and he wanted to leave.

He bit back a sigh as a general droned on about financial reports. He looked down at his notes which were only detailed because he knew Ianto would be upset if he didn't do it for Torchwood's reports and archives. He began making a list on the side of things he planned to do when he got home. He was more than a little homesick. He hadn't been this far away from the kids since they were born and he and Ianto hadn't spent more than a day apart in years.

His phone vibrated and he flipped it open. "Excuse me, gentleman. Urgent business in Cardiff, I'll return shortly." They nodded, as Jack stood, grabbed his notes and walked out.

"Ianto? Thank god!" Jack walked over to the reception area and took a seat in a large green chair.

"Hello, Cariad. I thought you might need a little break so I figured you could excuse yourself for a few minutes and talk with me."

Jack smiled. "I do, this is so boring I might just die."

Ianto laughed. "Don't you dare, sir. That'll be a tough one to explain."

Jack chuckled. "Fair point. How are things?"

"The rift is quiet. Trev is still at school. And Caty is napping in your office."

"No reason for me to come home then?"

"Other than I miss you? Sorry no."

Jack sighed. "I miss you too."

"We haven't been apart for this long since we've been partners."

"I know." Jack paused. "I made a list."

"Instead of notes? Shame on you, Captain. But what is on the list?"

Jack leaned back in the chair. "Eight things to do when I get home."

"You've got my curiosity. I'm listening."

Jack grinned. "Good. One is take you to dinner and a movie."

"That sounds nice, just some time together. And two?"

"Shag you senseless."

Ianto laughed, and Jack ached to be able to see him with that smile on his face. "Direct and to the point, I like this list. Three?"

"Spend the night in your arms. I haven't slept the past two nights."

"Neither have I. We may not need sleep but it sure takes its toll when we don't get those few hours doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does, and you must be exhausted. I'm just sitting here while you're running the Hub and looking after Caitlyn."

"Yes but after you shag me senseless, I should get all the sleep I need." Jack chuckled. "And four?"

"Make breakfast with the kids."

"Messy but a good time. Five?"

"Go to the park with you, Trev and Caty. And six buy them ice cream."

"And I don't get any?"

They laughed. "No, did I forget to mention the dinner would have a special dessert?"

"Yeah you left that out that bit out."

"My mistake, forgive me?"

"Always, and seven?"

"Just enjoy the day."

"We definitely will. Eight?"

"Never leave again."

"That should've been number one, Cariad."

"You're right." Jack paused as a red haired woman with horn rimmed glasses approached him and asked if he was returning. He nodded yes and she told him they were waiting.

"Ianto, I've got to go. Thanks for calling, Cariad. I'll talk to you tonight."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to a little phone sex."

Jack grinned and he knew Ianto was as well. "Oh yes, love you."

"Love you too, Jack."

The next morning Jack was begging whatever deity there was that the meeting would end early or Ianto would call again. As the presentation wore on, he started feeling anxious. Something felt wrong and he knew it was on Ianto's end. Suddenly intense pain wracked him and he had to grab the table and bite his lip to avoid crying out. It was Ianto's pain, he was hurt and judging by the pain it was severe if not deadly. Jack jumped up, fishing his phone out of his greatcoat pocket.

"Captain Harkness! Please sit, we are not finished yet, and this is important," General Stalm boomed.

Jack glared at the man. "My second in command has just been injured. This is over; I'm going back to Cardiff."

"Nonsense, you're team can handle things. Now please sit."

This was a waste of precious time, Jack knew Ianto needed him. "NO! Perhaps sir, you do not know that my second is also my partner. I will NOT sit here listening to you drone on while he is injured somewhere. Good day," Jack spun and stormed out of the room.

He quickly took the elevator to his room in the hotel and shoved everything into his overnight bag. He then ran to his and Ianto's silver SUV. He started dialing Ianto's cell, hoping someone would pick up. He tossed his stuff in the back seat then slumped against the SUV when the bracelet turned cold and the connection was gone. Ianto had died. Ianto had died and he wasn't there to hold him, and comfort him. And judging by the pain it had been a violent death. Jack felt awful; he should've been there to protect him. Every time Ianto had died over the years and it hadn't been many times Jack made sure of that, but when it did happen he had been right there. He never wanted his partner to go through it alone like he had before Ianto had come along. And Ianto had been so right, that every time it hurt, Jack wanted to break down.

The phone kept ringing. "Hello?" Gwen's voice finally answered.

"Gwen, what the hell happened?"

"Ianto has died Jack, Chris and I are waiting for him to come back."

"I know that, what happened?" Jack asked again, trying to stay calm.

"There was some type of creature in a car warehouse out by the docks. We went to investigate; it had a detonator, Jack! Ianto pushed us out; he killed the creature and took the full brunt of the explosion. It threw him through the door and about fifteen feet away."

Jack roughly swiped at the tears pouring down his face. His precious Ianto had done well, he was so proud of him. Once again he had sacrificed himself for the team. "How bad was he hurt? And don't lie to me, Gwen, please."

Gwen sighed. "His back broke, probably his leg as well. Cuts and bruises everywhere. But he'll be fine, Jack. Don't worry; I'm right here for him when he wakes up."

"Thank you, Gwen. He needs to be assured when he comes to, remind him where he is…just talk to him." Jack paused, an idea hitting him. He couldn't be there psychically but he could be there in some way. "On second thought, when he comes to press the phone to his ear alright?"

"You got it." She paused and Jack heard the gasp of life as it flooded through Ianto. The bracelet surged with a warmth that caused Jack to rub his wrist. He listened as the phone was moved, and noticed the subtle change to Ianto's breathing which meant Gwen had done as he asked.

"Ianto? Cariad…it's me. Let me hear those beautiful Welsh vowels."

"Jack?" There was shuffling and a cry of pain.

"Are you alright?" Jack wiped away more tears as he got in the SUV.

"Back's hurting, I just sat up."

"I'm sorry I'm not there, but I'm on way. And I'll hold you as soon get there. Just hang in there. Go back to the hub, and take the extra strength pills in my desk and rest on the settee, okay?"

"Okay and don't be sorry, it's not your fault, Cariad. Though it's so good to hear your voice."

Jack smiled. "Yours too."

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He started the SUV and sped out. He'd be breaking a few speeding laws but he could care less.

"Hurry home."

"I will, I'll be there before you know it."

"See you soon."

Jack made the trip in record time; he parked the SUV in the carport and went running through to the Hub door. "Ia-" Gwen grabbed him, silencing him quickly.

"Ssh! He's resting!" She pointed to the settee.

Jack fought back tears as he saw Ianto curled up into a ball looking so hurt and vulnerable. "How long has he been sleeping?"

"Not long." She hugged him. "He's fine, he tried getting up to make coffee but I made him sit."

Jack smiled at her. "Thank you. Is Chris handling the cleanup operation?"

"He and Martha, she was going stir crazy wanted to help by supervising UNIT, they offered help since you said there was an emergency before you left the conference. There were no causalities besides Ianto and its just going to look like a bomb went off."

Jack nodded. "Well done. Where are Trev and Caty?"

"I had Rhys pick them up. I hope that's alright, I figured the two of you wouldn't want them to see Ianto like this."

"You're right, I don't want them scared."

"We can keep them for the night; he'll be fine by morning right?"

"Yes, I'll take care of him and have him rest."

"I'd better go then, Rhys is good but five kids may be too much."

"Thank Rhys for me as well."

"I will, take good care of him."

Jack nodded, that was a given. "If you need anything just call."

"You got it, night Jack."

Jack hugged her, pressing a quick kiss to her head. "Night, Gwen. Give our babies our love."

"I'll have them call later to say goodnight."

Jack smiled softly. "Perfect, Ianto will need that."

Gwen gathered her stuff as Jack took off his greatcoat then walked over to the settee. He scooped Ianto into his arms without a second thought. He then set down with Ianto in his lap and held him close. Ianto's eyes stayed closed but his hands went around Jack and clutched his shirt. He buried further into Jack's warmth and sighed contently as Jack kissed his forehead.

"I'm here, Ianto. I'm here."

"Hmm, missed you."

"I missed you too, so much."

Ianto slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Jack who had tears running down his face. He reached up and wiped them away. "Hey, no need for that. I'm fine."

"Liar, I felt it and can still feel your pain."

"Damn, knew that wouldn't work."

Jack couldn't help but laugh then he turned serious again. He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. "I'm so proud of you, y'know that? You did so good, keeping everyone safe."

"It's what you would've done," Ianto said simply.

"Still, you did good."

"Thanks. I just had to keep them safe, didn't think too much about myself. I know what you go through now as the leader. You do whatever it takes, because we can't lose them."

"Exactly, Cariad. And you know what?" Ianto shook his head. "I'm going to take care of you tonight, I've got a few plans that will take all that pain away and leave you relaxed."

"I'm already feeling better with you here." Ianto smiled at him.

Jack returned the smile. He then leaned down, pressing a soft tender kiss to Ianto's lips. Ianto reached up and pulled Jack down by the neck to deepen the kiss, welcoming him back. When they broke apart for air, Jack helped Ianto to his feet.

"C'mon, let's go home."

Ianto took Jack's hand in his as he helped Ianto up.


End file.
